Fiore Alliance
by AfroGaming
Summary: Zeref has gathered his army: Tartaros, Oracion Seis and Grimoire Heart. Now, the top 5 guilds in Fiore must ban together to stop him. Read as Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, Mermaid Heel, Blue Pegasus and Sabertooth battle their worst enemies for Fiore. Will new relationships spring in the face of danger? Find out! Reviews and constructive criticism is welcome! (Rated T for language.)
1. Chapter 1

_Hello guys! I welcome you all! This is my second FT story. It won't be POVs like the last one, since I plan to ship everyone! From NaLu to GaLe to Jerza to ElfGreen to RoWen to Miraxus. It'll be hectic. For this story guys, I want you to pretend the Oracion Seis is still bad, and Grimoire wasn't defeated and Tartaros didnt, well, die. As for when it takes place in the timeline? After Tartaros Arc. And if you haven't seen up to there, than beware of spoilers. Anyway, I really hope you enjoy this story. Reviews and constructive criticism is welcome! Enjoy!_

 **This story will not be updated until I have finished Fiore Academy. I don't want questions asking when I will update.**

Chapter 1

"OI! Gray, let's fight!" The pink haired Natsu Dragneel roared from the other side of the guild.

"Nah, can't be bothered." Gray Fullbuster replied, though his shirt was off and he was on his feet. Just another day in the strongest guild in Fiore. Soon enough, the guild erupted into a fight, magic filling the air. Shouts and screams from the guild could be heard from all over the town of Magnolia. Lucy Heartfillia was sitting down in her usual stool at the bar, watching the chaos go on.

"Not joining in?" The silver haired bartender, Mirajane asked.

"Do I ever?" She replied, shaking her golden locks of hair. "Besides, Erza would kill me." The two ladies giggled as, sure enough, Erza Scarlet entered the fray and instantly put a stop to it. Natsu and Gray groaned as Erza crashed their heads together like coconuts.

"Enough!" She growled, a dangerous gleam in her eyes.

"Aye." The two boys answered, sounding a lot like Happy.

"That's what happens." Lucy joked, pitying the two.

"Frozen freak." Natsu muttered to the Ice Make wizard.

"Pyromaniac." Gray retorted to Fire Dragon Slayer. The two were ready to go another round, magic forming in their hands, but Erza's signature death stare stopped them.

"I'm boooored." Happy whined, temporarily leaving his fish. The blue cat looked at Natsu. "When are we going on another job?"

"Once we get some good offers buddy. The current jobs are awful." Natsu replied. Happy looked disappointed. It's been awhile since Team Natsu had gone on a job. But no one could be blamed. Tartaros had done a good number on them. There "curses" were a lot stronger than normal magic, so people were still recovering. Not to mention the guild. Ever since Elfman was forced to destroy the guild so he didn't hurt Lisanna, the members were slowly rebuilding. They had managed to fix most of the hall and the master's office. The basement and upstairs rooms were still being repaired. The pinkette grinned at his friend.

"Come on Happy, let's go fishing." Happy's eyes widened and he immediately forgot about his sadness.

"Aye!" He yelled happily, and he flew off next to Natsu.

"Glad they're gone." Gray muttered.

"Gray, your clothes." Cana pointed out. During the fight, it seems Gray had lost his trousers as well. He didn't care. Everyone in the guild went back to their usual conversations. Lucy, Erza and Gray were joking by the bar when Master Makarov walked down the stairs, a grave look on his face.

"Where's Natsu?" The tiny man asked irritably.

"Gone fishing with Happy. Has he done something wrong? I can beat him up if needed!" Gray answered eagerly. The old man shook his head.

"No, I just need to see him. Jet, go get him." Makarov barked. The speedster nodded and left the guild in a blur. Within seconds, he was back, dragging Natsu, Happy following in shortly after.

"You wanna fight Jet!" Natsu growled at him, orange fire swirling from his fists.

"Natsu, a word." Makarov said. Natsu looked at him, terrified.

"Master, it was Gajeel." He said quickly, pointing to the Iron Dragon Slayer.

"What!" Gajeel snapped back. "We agreed to blame Gray."

"What?" Gray shouted, looking between the two.

"I don't know what you two are on about and I don't care." The master grumbled. "But I would like to see Team Natsu, the Thunder Legion, Gajeel, Pantherlily, Levy, Juvia, Cana, the Strauss Siblings, Romeo and Mest." The named members looked confused, but followed the master upstairs into his broken office. He sat down and looked at them with a grim look.

"I apologies in advance for this, but I have grave news. News I hoped I would never have to say to you children.." He said bluntly. Fairy Tail could only stare. "One of our strongest enemies had just escaped the Magic Council. Tartaros. They are now on the loose in Fiore." Fairy Tail went pale. The guild that had done the most damage on them had just escaped.

"Master, how-" Erza began, but Makarov put up his hand.

"It also seems, that they've rallied the Oracion Seis, injuring Crime Sorciere." Everyone gasped. No one could believe their ears. The Oracion Seis, another powerful dark guild, had joined up with one of the strongest dark guild. Two members of the Balam Alliance were together.

"Jellal…" Erza whispered fearfully. Mira put a reassuring hand on the mage's shoulder. The whole guild new how Erza felt about Jellal.

"The magic council has asked me to gather Fairy Tail's top wizards to help. I've gathered you." The twenty one members looked at each other. "You will join the top wizards from other guilds to help find and detain the members of the two groups. They must not be allowed to gain power, understand?"

"We understand." Erza replied. She glanced at the guild, all of whom looked scared. Two of their worst enemies, working together. A terrifying thought. Both were probably wanting revenge on Fairy Tail, as they single handedly took them both down.

"Tartaros and the Oracion Seis…" Lucy said faintly.

"Working together…" Gray continued.

"Probably to destroy us…" Gajeel finished. Suddenly, a bright flame erupted from the back of the group. Turning, the guild wasn't surprised to see Natsu covered with flames. They were surprised to see that he had a grin on his face.

"Easy." He said, his fire intensifying. "We kicked their butts before, we'll do it again. The top 5 guilds vs the Balam Alliance? Sounds like I war I'm dying to win. I'm all fired up!"

 _Yes, this got a reupload. I rushed the last chapter, and I didn't like it. I want my stories to be prepared in advance so I can edit it whenever. This was prepared before I even considered uploading it, but I wasn't happy with the speed it went at. So, here's a new one. Just some minor changes. Nothing crazy, but I'm much happier with this. Remember, I won't be updating this story until I've finished Fiore Academy. That is my priority ATM. Unless this story gets a crap ton of support..._


	2. Chapter 2

_Updated because we hit 4000 views on my other story. Will do this every 1000 views. As always, reviews and constructive criticism is welcome! Enjoy!_

Chapter 2

After Makarov's grave news, the twenty one members he named had only a day to pack until their journey to the magic council. Once there, they would meet with members from Sabertooth, Mermaid Heel, Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus, the four other strongest guilds.

The members were up on the second floor of the guild with the master.

"Both Tartaros and the Oracion Seis has grouped up. But why?" Lucy asked in a low voice.

"To probably take over Fiore. Bad guys want to do that, right?" Gajeel replied.

"Master Makarov, um, why did you pick me to join the team. I'm not very strong." Young Romeo asked. Makarov raised an eyebrow.

"You clearly haven't seen your own power increase my boy. And you've shown bravery on the battlefield, even if you're not aware of it." The man replied. Romeo's eyes lit up. Wendy gave a small giggle.

"Why are you laughing child?" Her feline friend Carla asked. "The country is in trouble!"

"I'm sorry!" The polite girl said, looking mortified. "I didn't mean too."

"Enough." The master said. "The magic council want us there in a bit, I suggest we leave now. Say your goodbyes to the guild."

"Why, it's not like we aren't coming back." Natsu shrugged.

"We are facing two members of the Balam Alliance at once Natsu. We may not come back." Makarov said solemnly. Everyone let his words sink in. Then, they picked up their bags and began to say goodbyes to the guild.

"I'll tell the council were coming." Mest said. Despite only being a member for a short time, or for a long time seeing as he wiped his own memories, he decided to go by Mest instead of Doranbolt. Makarov nodded and Mest vanished.

"We'll miss you Levy!" Jet and Droy cried as the crushed the small mage in a tight hug. Levy was crying too, Team Shadow Gear was breaking up. They weren't the only ones. Romeo's dad, Macao, was also bawling at seeing his son go.

"Dad, stop, I'll come back, stop crying." Romeo muttered. Macao wiped his eyes.

"I know you will. Be careful." Romeo nodded.

"Macao!" Makarov barked. "You'll be in charge while I'm gone."

"You're leaving too Master." He asked incredulously.

"Of course." The old man replied. "Now, Fairy Tail, let's head to the Magic council. We have much to discuss." The team nodded, and with one last wave, left the guild, and the town of Magnolia.

* * *

The journey didn't take long, but it seemed like forever as Natsu moaned. They were forced to walk due to the Dragon Slayers motion sickness, and they needed to be well to fully understand the situation. They finally arrived at the magic council. Before they even got inside the building, cries were heard.

"Fairy Tail is here!" The leader of Sabertooth, Sting shouted. The guild was the first to arrive at the door.

"Hey Sting, let's fight!" Natsu shouted dropping his bag. He was stopped by Erza before making it halfway to Sting. Lucy ran over to Yukino, embracing the fellow Celestial Mage in a tight hug. Gajeel grinned as he met up with Rouge, Sting's friend.

"Come on, everyone inside." Makarov shouted. Everyone followed the old man into the building. The other guilds, Lamia Scale, Mermaid Heel and Blue Pegasus were already waiting.

"Hey guys!" Happy cried, flying over to everyone.

"Good to see you all." Erza said.

"And you my lovely." Blue Pegasus' Ichiya said. "Your parfume is perfect." He began sniffing Erza, only to be bashed in the head and called "Troll."

Suddenly, the temperature in the room dropped. Gray was facing off against Lamia Scale's Lyon. Both were Ice-Make wizards, and both were taught by the same master, Ur. Juvia was squealing over Gray being shirtless, while Sherria from the same guild was talking happily to Wendy.

"This is serious." The master barked. "Let's go." Everyone followed the tiny man, scared he might start yelling. They walked into a massive hall. Except the roof was gone. The council still had to fully rebuild the hall. Just like the guild, the explosive _curses_ Tartaros uses is powerful. Surviving members were picking up pieces of the hall.

"This is awful." Lucy gasped.

"Isn't it?" An old voice said. Turning, they saw Yajima, a former member of the council. One Tartaros didn't kill.

"Good to see you Yajima. But what happened to your little café?" Makarov asked.

"After it got destroyed and the council gone, I had to step up. Me and Michello that is."

"Michello? The old geezer who didn't explain Face until after I saved his butt?" Natsu asked. Yajima sadly nodded.

"Anyway, that is not why we're here. Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, Fairy Tail, Sabertooth and Mermaid Heel. The dark guild, Tartaros, has escaped the council. And have re-group with the Oracion Seis, another dark guild. Two groups of the Balam Alliance are working together, for an unknown purpose. On behalf of Fiore, I ask you to find and apprehend them. As the Fiore Alliance!"

* * *

 _The question has been asked. But will all the members accept? Find out, if I ever finish the other story or if it hits 5000 views!_


	3. Chapter 3

_5000 views? Wtf! Mental. As promised, every thousand views on Academy will result in an upload on here! Anyway, we need to know our enemies... Reviews and constructive criticism is welcome! Enjoy!_

Chapter 3

"Anyway, that is not why we're here. Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, Fairy Tail, Sabertooth and Mermaid Heel. The dark guild, Tartaros, has escaped the council. And have re-group with the Oracion Seis, another dark guild. Two groups of the Balam Alliance are working together, for an unknown purpose. On behalf of Fiore, I ask you to find and apprehend them. As the Fiore Alliance!"

Those words confirmed the group's worst fear. The Balam Alliance was back. Their motives were still unknown, but they were back. And now, the group had a massive responsibility to uphold. Erza stepped forwards, determination in her eyes.

"Fairy Tail agrees." She said. Yajima nodded. Sting stepped forwards as well.

"Sabertooth will be happy to help." He said calmly. He was followed by Kagura, Mermaid Heels' strongest mage.

"Mermaid Heel will lend you our power. This, Balam Alliance is a major threat, they must be stopped." She muttered grimly. Her guild hadn't faced the dark guilds before, so she wasn't entirely sure what she was getting into.

"At last, the time for guilds to reunite has appeared." Ichiya said happily. "Blue Pegasus is happy to help out!"

"Well said master!" The boys from Pegasus said in unison, clapping.

"Hmmm. It seems a fight is on the horizon. Lamia Scale is willing to join." Lamia Scale's strongest, Wizard-Saint Jura said. "We will not let the enemy gain control of Fiore."

Yajima looked happy as all of the wizards in the hall erupted with cheers. The five strongest guilds were working together, and it made his heart swell with pride. Natsu unleashed a massive breath of fire into the air.

"Who's ready to win a war!?"

* * *

"God, they're so loud." A cold voice grumbled. It was dark in their cave, but they had room. The rain didn't help their mood either, but they had a goal. A goal they would hopefully reach. But before they reached that goal, they had to find the final group of their Alliance.

"Everything is loud to you Cobra. We get it. What did you hear this time." A woman's voice rang out. The man called Cobra grinned. He had spiky maroon hair, which a small tuft fell onto his forehead. His skin was slightly darker than the others in the cave. He wore a white coat with the collar turned upwards, along with red trousers. His right eye was covered by a single scar that kept it close.

"I heard our old friends of course." He replied to the woman. She had long flowing white hair that went to her shoulders. She had a blue headband and blue sleeves on her white dress, that exposed most of her breasts. "You remember, right Angel?"

"Ahh, yes. Fairy Tail, am I right?" Angel responded.

"Not just them. They're with the other strongest guilds. They're making their own Alliance to take us down"

"I don't blame them." Another voice said. This man was pale with gray eyes. He had black, wavy hair, with the bottem part white and twisted into a ponytail. He was in a full body white suit with a black vest. "We are one of their greatest enemies. But their alliance will easily crumble to us."

"You sure we needed to attack Crime Sorciere to escape Midnight?" Angel asked.

"You've taken a liking to that Jellal fellow, didn't you?" Midnight said.

"N-No. It's just, they took us in when we had nothing, even if we were tricking them. So I-"

"Please Angel." Cobra interrupted. "I can hear you lying. How long until Racer is back?"

"He's gone on a mission with a few Tartaros members. Hoping to find Grimoire Heart." Midnight answered.

"Well, should be too long now." Cobra grinned. "Then we can meet with him."

* * *

"Fairy Tail." Makarov's voice boomed over the hall. Each wizard was gathered, watching the tiny man. "Mermaid Heel. Blue Pegasus. Lamia Scale. Sabertooth. We are now as one. We are now stronger. And we need to be even more so if we want to defeat this group. This dark Alliance. Everyone, we need as much information as possible. We need to know everything we can about our enemies. Please, tell us all you know."

"Let's start with the Oracion Seis." Erza stared. "Their leader is Midnight. He specialises in Reflector magic. This allows him to twist, reflect and distort all manner of objects accept for living beings. He can also distort light to create illusions. When fighting him, remember that anything he does may be an illusion."

"Next is Cobra." Natsu growled. "He's a second generation dragon slayer. The Poison dragon slayer. He also has enhanced hearing, allowing him to hear you're next attack before you know. Fight him without thinking and you should be ok."

"Than there's Racer." Lyon stated. "He uses Slowing magic. He can alter our perception of time, making him look like he's moving at extreme speeds. However, it has a limited range. Get out of that range, and he'll move as fast as any of us."

"There is also Angel." Lucy said. "She uses Angel magic, allowing her to summon "angels" to do her work for her. She also had one spirit key, Caelum, but it can be defeated pretty quickly."

"That is it for the Oracion Seis. Jellal has confirmed that their last member, Richard, has gone off to find his brother." Yajima said. "But what about the Tartaros members?"

"I know of Jackal," A voice rang out. The Alliance turned to face a tiny man with a bushy beard and cat ears with a walking stick. This man was Michello. "Who can make anything explode. If you touch him, you'll turn into a bomb yourself. His other form is of a massive… Jackel, with extreme strength."

"Unless you're Natsu, who ate the explosion!" Happy shouted.

"Well one pain in the butt was Torafuzar." Gajeel grumbled. "He's able to change the hardness of his body at will, strong enough to be like iron. And he can make with water like thingy which is poisonous. Stay in it for too long and you're out."

"There was Keyes." Juvia said. "And he's a Necromancer. He's able to control the bodies or spirits of people who've passed away. T-The stronger a person's desire is, the longer he is able to control them."

"That's how he kept my father under his control." Gray grinded out. "His determination to get revenge on demons kept him going." Juvia placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, and to everyone's surprise, he didn't shake it off.

"There was also Tempester, who uses the Calamity Curse." Laxus growled. "He's able to create tornados, quicksand, heavy rain, fire and thunderbolts at will. He's a living natural disaster."

"There's a powerful member called Ezel." Wendy piped up. "His curse allows him to create demonic swords that can cut through anything, even my air."

"There's Franmalth, who can absorb a person's abilities." Natsu muttered. "He managed to get Hades' abilities, and even absorbed one of Lucy's spirits."

"A woman named Seilah is a problem." Elfman said, tears pricking his eyes. "She, can take complete control of her victims, and make them do anything. She-she made me hurt my sister." Lisanna placed a hand on his massive arm, comforting him.

"And finally Kyoka, probably their strongest member." Erza finished. "She can enhance a person's body anyway she sees fit. If she wants to enhance your pain receptors, she can, allowing you to feel unimaginable pain. She wants to increase her teammates strength? She can."

"Right, that is all. Tonight, we sleep. Tomorrow, we split into groups and search for those to dare harm our kingdom." Makarov said sternly. "They will not win this war!"

 _A lot of talking, but everyone needed to know what they were up against. Thanks again for 5k views on Academy. That chapter went up earlier today._ _Hope you enjoyed!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Late upload, but here it is. Academy is getting views too quick. I need time to write guys! But, thank you for 6000 views, time for chapter 4._ _Reviews and constructive criticism is welcome! Enjoy!_

Chapter 4

The Alliance had a restless night. Each member was having nightmares about the dark guilds. But they knew that no one else would dare stand in the way. Thus, they had to get rest. Yajima woke them up early in the morning, much to some complaint. But Erza managed to get everyone up, surprisingly without violence.

"Early morning's suck." Natsu groaned.

"Suck it up, hot-head." Gray grumbled back, also tired.

"Come on guys, we need to split up into teams." Makarov said. "First of all, each dragon slayer will be on a separate team. Their extreme sense of smell with be useful over a larger surface." The problem was splitting the 44 members. A large number sure, and could easily be split into 11 groups of 4, or vice versa. The problem was getting people into the same group who could work together. Eventually, they got the teams.

Team 1 was Natsu, Mest, Happy and Eve. Natsu and Happy grinned at each other, while Mest just nodded. Eve also seemed pleased that he was with such strong mages.

Team 2 was Erza, Millianna, Ren and Arana, much to Millianna's excitement. She grabbed Erza with a loud squeal, which Erza giggled too, while Ren and Arana couldn't keep their eyes off each other.

Team 3 was Gray, Laxus, Jura and Cana. Laxus and Jura grinned, as each were the strongest in their respective guilds. Gray also looked pleased, while Cana just gulped down her booze.

Team 4 was Lyon, Juvia, Romeo and Hibiki, much to Lyon's delight, although Juvia wasn't too impressed when he ripped off his shirt. Romeo sighed, but Hibiki gave him an encouraging smile.

Team 5 was Lucy, Wendy, Carla and Kagura.

Team 6 was Freed, Bickslow, Elfman and Lisanna, much to Freed's disappointment. He seemed upset when he wasn't put with Laxus. Elfman on the other hand, growled as Bickslow grinned at Lisanna, who giggled.

Team 7 was Sting, Risley, Jenny and Rufus.

Team 8 was Gajeel, Pantherlily, Evergreen and Levy. Gajeel grinned at Levy, while Evergreen was scowling.

Team 9 was Rouge, Ichiya, Yukino and Dobengal.

Team 10 was Orga, Minerva, Sherry and Toby.

And team 11 was Yuka, Sherria, Mira and Beth, each looking happy with the parings.

With teams complete, it was time to move onto the next stage.

* * *

"I hear them coming." Cobra growled. They were still in the same cave, but hope had returned to them. Sure enough, Racer came out of the forest in front of them. The man had spiky yellow hair, as well as a very pointy nose. He had shades that were tinted green. He was in a skin tight black suit, with red, glowing lines going over it. He grinned.

"I think we've located some of them Midnight." He chuckled.

"Good." Midnight said coldly.

"And I found this one." Racer added. In the blink of an eye, he was gone. Then he was back, with a unconscious man in a hood and a long scythe. "Remember this one?"

"I do." Cobra said. "It's Grim Reaper, right? Or Erigor. The leader of whatsitsface?"

"He _was_ the leader of Eisenwald. We used him during the Key of the Starry Heaven bs." Angle answered.

"Oh yeah."

"Not sure if he'll be useful after that Fairy Tail kid got to him, but you never know." Racer looked at Midnight.

"Keep him for now." Midnight ordered. "Where are the Tartaros members?"

"Re-grouping. Tomorrow we'll locate Grimoire Heart. Than we can see him again."

"Hopefully we get to crush all of them except END."

"But after END is done, then we crush him, correct?" Angle asked with a small smile.

"Of course."

"Sounds like they're getting ready to move. They've split into eleven groups of four. Should be easy to pick off." Cobra grinned again.

"I expected them to do something a little more..." Midnight sighed. "Oh well. We only need Natsu."

* * *

"So what next?" Gajeel asked.

"We spread out and search all of Fiore." Makarov answered. "But _do not_ engage with battle if you see them. We are all powerful, but we cannot take on the Balam Alliance in groups of four. The guild masters will remain here to see if we can find anything."

"LET'S GO!" Natsu roared. Next second, he was out of the hall with a trail of dust behind him. Team 1 sighed.

"Guess we're going after him." Eve from Blue Pegasus said.

"AYE!" Happy cried.

"Wait, take these." Erza said. She gave them a small, round orb.

"What are these?" Mest asked.

"Communication Lacrima, put them in your ears. If you're in range of others, you can talk directly to them."

"Thanks." Mest said happily. He grabbed Eve and Happy and was gone.

"Now we must split up." Sting said.

"Stay safe." Yukino replied.

"And no one die." Jura finished. Everyone nodded. They all knew the risks of what was happening. With fire in their eyes, they sprinted out of the hall. They had no destination in mind, but they were determined.

"They sure are a rowdy bunch, huh?" Michello grumbled.

"Yes, but they're our hope now." Yajima sighed.

"They're no longer children." Makarov stated grimly. "But they aren't adults yet either. Let's just hope they don't do anything stupid." The three looked at each other.

"Maybe this isn't a good idea…"

 _As if the geezers are having second thoughts now. Hope you enjoyed, and yes I added Erigor to the story cuz I can. Sorry it was a little short, this wasn't rushed, but I needed to get the teams together. They're very random teams, but that way we can get some more interaction between the guilds! Next chapter will have some action, and will hopefully be longer. See you all at 7k views!_


	5. Chapter 5

_7k views? Insane! Thank you all. Ok, so action is gonna happen. Finally._ _Reviews and constructive criticism is welcome! Enjoy!_

Chapter 5

Team 1 rushed through the woods at full speed. Thanks to Mest, they were able to get to the other side of Fiore in a few minutes. Now, they were searching a thick forest, hoping for some clues. They didn't have a plan, thanks to Natsu running out on them, but they didn't need one.

"Where to next?" Eve asked. "We've been running for a while, with no idea where we're heading."

"True. Natsu, can you sniff anyone out?" Mest questioned.

"Nah." Natsu shook his head. "I've been doing that since we came here. Nothing yet. Happy, go above the trees and look for something, kay?"

"Aye!" Happy cried. He flew into the air and scanned the surroundings. "Er, nothing yet. Wait, I see a clearing. This way!" He moved like a bullet straight ahead. The rest followed, hoping it lead to something. Reach the clearing, the saw a stone statue. It was of a man in robes, with hair falling down onto his head. He was holding a glowing, white orb.

"What's that?" Mest looked curious. But before he could move, Natsu threw his arm out.

"Wait, I know that man." He growled. "That's Zeref." He was right. The statue was of the black wizard. As Natsu looked closer, he was that the statue was exactly like Zeref, with tears coming from his eyes. But always smiling.

"Zeref?" Eve looked scared. He hadn't encountered the wizard before, but knew of his power.

"Correct." A cold voice echoed. Team 1 instantly stood back-to-back, making sure they could see in all directions, while Happy stayed high in the air. "That is Zeref, hand what he is holding, is mine." Next to the statue, a figure walked out of the woods. Natsu instantly recognised him. Cobra.

"Cobra. What do you want?" Natsu spat.

"Just this puppy." Cobra chuckled as he patted the strange orb. "There's no need to fight. I'll just take this and go-"

"As if!" Natsu roared. He charged at Cobra, flames engulfing his body. Cobra calmly stepped to the side, sending Natsu flying past him.

"Did ya forget Salamander? I can hear your next attack." Cobra teased. Natsu crashed head first into the trees, lighting a few on fire. "Now, who's next?" Cobra turned to face the rest of Team 1.

* * *

Team 2 stopped on the edge of a cliff. They'd been climbing for hours, searching high for any clues about the Balam Alliance.

"We have to keep moving." Erza commanded. Her team was tired, yet they couldn't afford to rest. Not with such a big threat.

"But everyone is tired Erzy-Werzy." Millianna whined. "Can't we have a little break."

"No." Erza replied. "And you two stop staring at each other!" She snapped at Ren and Arana, both of whom were mere inches away from each other. It honestly ticked Erza off. "We need to focus- Millianna? What are you doing?" Millianna was a few feet behind them, digging up the ground.

"Erzy, I found a thingy!" She said happily.

"What?"

"It's like a stone sculpture. Help me." Erza nodded. In a flash, she had summoned a shovel from her arsenal.

"You two. Help us." She instructed. Ren and Arana nodded. The four began to dig up the strange statue. I didn't take long, but they retrieved the statue from the ground. It was of a man with long robes and crying. His hands were over his head, carrying a bright yellow orb.

"What is it?" Ren asked.

"I'm not sure, but it must of been here for a long time if it was buried under the ground."

"Almost 400 years actually." A cool voice said. Team 2 whipped round and found a man with yellow hair and a tight black suit. "I'll take that thank you." Racer said. In a blink of an eye, he moved forwards, knocked Erza over, took the orb, and vanished.

"Erzy!" Millianna cried.

"Get him." Erza shouted.

"Can't… he's gone." Arana said sadly. Erza got up.

"Er, guys." Ren said. "This statue is of Zeref." Everyone froze.

"Zeref? Are you sure?"

* * *

Team 6 collapsed by a tree. Hours of walking by a beach left them tired.

"Hey, babies, mind going out and searching for something?" Bickslow asked.

"Searching, searching!" The babies repeated. They flew off down the beach, giving the team time to relax.

"Looking for hours isn't manly at all." Elfman grumbled.

"Too bad, we have our orders." Freed replied

"Once we found the enemy, or anything, then you can be manly, ok?" Bickslow grumbled.

"But I wanna be manly now." Elfman moaned.

"Moaning isn't manly either bro." Lisanna snapped.

"Statue, statue." Bickslow's babies were back, chanting something.

"Ok, we've got something, let's go." Bickslow shouted happily. The team took off down the beach. Ahead of them was a large rock. In front of it was a statue of a strange man, with his arms out to each side, palms facing up.

"A… statue?" Freed asked.

"Yeah, but there's a note." Elfman walked up to the statue, and ripped a piece of paper from it. He began to read.

" _Sorry, I got bored of waiting for you. The Shadow and Iron orbs are mine, But enjoy my gift. Jackel."_

"Jackel? Isn't he a member of Tartaros?" Lisanna asked quickly.

"Yeah, but what gift? The statue?" Elfman asked. His question was answered quickly. The stone gave a bright sparkle, before exploding. Lisanna cried out as her brother took the full force of it. His massive body reeled back as he flew into the water…

* * *

Team 5 had somehow ended up in a desert. The boiling heat was taking a toll on them, so much so that all but Wendy had stripped down.

"Why did we choose the desert?" Lucy moaned.

"Because we were too slow on the draw." Kagura said curtly.

"I might have to take off more clothes at this rate."

"I wouldn't." Wendy said. "You'll burn your whole body."

"I've dealt with Natsu, I can handle the sun."

"Very true." Carla added. "Wait, what's that ahead?" Everyone followed to where she was pointing. A figure in the distance was standing still.

"Another person. Let's see if they have water." Lucy exclaimed.

"Lucy, Kagura, wait. Your clothes!" Wendy squealed. The two didn't care. Running towards the figure in nothing but underwear, and trousers in Kagura's case, they waved their arms. The figure didn't move. The team rushed up to them, calling. However, when they got close, they say that it was actually a statue of a man crying. Next to it were two, small stone stumps, with bright orbs on them. One was gray, and the other was red.

"What are these things?" Carla asked.

"Not sure, just don't touch th- Wendy?" Kagura said. The small girl was staring at the gray orb, with either uncertainty or interest in her eyes.

"I feel it." She whispered. "There's, there's so much power in it." She began moving forwards, almost in a trance, eyes always fixed on the orb.

"Whoops, you weren't supposed to be here." A lady's voice rang out. Team 5 whipped round, and saw a girl with black hair and large golden horns coming from her head. "Oh well." Instantly, Team 5 dropped to the ground, unable to move. The lady smiled as she quietly walked towards the two orbs, picked them up, and turned around.

"There is no point in facing us." She said. "The Balam Alliance is too strong. And now that we have Grimoire Heart, we are unstoppable. I don't know why we didn't work as a team before." She walked away, only lifting her curse after she was out of sight. Team 5 lay there, panting, until Lucy spoke up.

"Grimoire Heart?"

* * *

"Ok, let's rest." Gray said. Team 3 headed to a cave on Mt. Hakobe. Gray wasn't bothered by the raging blizzard, and Jura and Laxus showed little sign of being affected. Cana, however, couldn't stop complaining.

"Why is it so cold?" She moaned, sitting down on the hard floor.

"Because it's a mountain. And you're in a bikini top." Laxus grunted.

"Still…" Cana muttered. "Even the wall of this cave is blowing a draft at me."

"Is it?" Gray asked. Cana moved aside and behind her, was indeed a small crack.

"They's a cave behind there." Jura stated. "And I can feel a great power in there." He stood up and thrust his hands forwards. The cave wall fell away easily. As Jura said, a large cave was behind it. In the centre, was a lone statue of a crying man. He had his arms forwards, holding a purple orb in between them.

"That's interesting…" Laxus said, staring at the statue.

"Who is he?" Cana asked.

"Zeref." A voice echoed. A man stepped from behind the statue. He was dark-skinned and had neck length dirty yellow hair. "And you, will all soon be dead."

"How long were you standing behind that statue?" Gray asked.

"Long enough." A girl's voice called. Stepping from the statue was a short girl in a white fluffy coat and two rabbit like ears.

"The orb is ours." The man stated. His eyes widerened. "I know you." He pointed at Laxus. "You embarrassed me. You defeated me. You'll pay!" Shooting his arm forwards, a gust of wind headed straight for Laxus. But just before he was hit, Gray produced an Ice Shield to protect him.

"Who is this?" Gray shouted.

"Tempester." Laxus growled. "The natural disaster. And he's going down." He added with a bellow. His muscles began to bulge as his magic grew.

"Lamy." Tempester snapped at the girl. "Take the orb and go." Lamy nodded. Snatching the orb out of the statues hands, she ran towards the back of the cave.

"Oh no you don't." Cana smiled. She took off after the girl, leaving the others to deal with Tempester.

"You'll pay for last time, human." He snarled.

"You'll pay for pissing off the Fiore Alliance." Laxus shot back.

 _Wow, this was a long chapter. I didn't expect that! Oh well. Told you there'd be some action. What do you think these orbs are for? And why does the Balam Alliance want them? Find out soon. Thank you all for 7k views once again. Awesome!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey! So, a little bit of serious stuff before we begin. For those of you who don't know, I'm heading into my GCSEs after the Easter break. And they are hard atm and I'm not doing so hot. This may affect my upload timings and the content inside of them. So if any chapters (On Academy too) have spelling mistakes or some lines don't make sense, just tell me and I'll correct them. Sorry in advance, but studying for these things is taking up a lot of time, but I want to keep updating regularly. And for those heading into Year 10 or 11 now, take it from me, start revising. Even if you're getting A*s and stuff, it will get harder. I learned that the hard way. But enough of that, just a heads up :)_

 _ _8k views! I might as well start regularly updating this XD. Thank you all so much.__ _Reviews and constructive criticism is welcome! Enjoy!_

Chapter 6

Cobra dodged Team 1's attacks again and again, laughing as he did so. None of the attacks got near him. Natsu launched fire after fire at the dragon slayer, just for them to hit the trees around him.

"Natsu, stop! You'll burn the forest down!" Happy cried from above.

"So? They'll grow back. I just need to hit him once." Natsu yelled, frustrated that his magic was useless. "Don't worry, I'll-"

"I'll hit him soon. Just you wait buddy?" Cobra finished, avoiding Eve's snow magic. "I might as well talk for all of you." He cackled again as he blocked Mest's attack. "I don't want to hurt you Mest. You're the reason I'm out here. Remember?" He launched his leg into the wizard's stomach, sending him back. Putting his two main fingers to his lips, he shouted, "Poison Dragon Roar!" Purple magic swirled towards Mest, who just managed to dodge in time.

"Ok, I'm getting bored." Cobra yawned. Sidestepping Natsu's Wing Attack, he picked up the white orb and began walking away.

"White Fury!" Eve yelled. A snowstorm came from Eve's hand and headed straight for Cobra. Cobra easily ducked under it before waving the team off.

"You'll never beat the Balam Alliance." He called. "Now that we've got Grimoire Heart, we're kinda too strong. See ya!" Team 1 could only watch as Cobra vanished into the forest.

Mest sighed. "Let's head back to the council. We'll tell them what happened."

* * *

After an few minutes of Mest moving Team 1 across Fiore, they made it to the council. Heading inside, they saw most members of the Fiore Alliance, save for Team 3, 5 and 6.

"Natsu, what happened?" Makarov asked.

"Cobra." Natsu growled. "We saw an statue of Zeref in the forest on the other side of Fiore. He was holding an weird glowing orb. Then Cobra came, toyed with us, took the orb and left."

"Sounds similar to Erza's story." Makarov muttered. "Listen."

Erza stepped forwards. "We were on an mountain when Millianna dug up an statue. He was holding a yellow orb. In a matter of seconds, Racer appeared and took the orb. He was gone before we could stop him. Ren then identified the statue to be Zeref."

"Two different orbs being held by statues of Zeref. This isn't looking good." Makarov grumbled.

"Oh thank Mavis you're all here. Where's Wendy, we need help, quick." The Alliance turned to see Lisanna running up to everyone, followed by Freed and Bickslow. They were carrying a blackened Elfman.

"Elfman? What happened?" Evergreen cried as Sherria run up to the mountain of a man.

"Jackal's curse." Freed explained. "We found an statue of Zeref with a note attached to him. Here." He handed the note to Makarov. "Once we'd read it, an rock behind the statue exploded. Elfman caught the full force." He added sadly.

"Will he be ok?" Evergreen looked worried.

"I'm not sure. I need Wendy's help." Sherria said. "I'm better at healing my own wounds, not others."

"Mest!" The master growled, "Go get Team 5 here as soon as possible." Before Mest could reply, an voice called out.

"It's alright. We're here." Team 5 came running through the doors, panting. "Wendy, go." Lucy said. The girl didn't move. She stood staring at the floor.

"The orb held so much power. No one could feel it. Why? So much, so much." She was quietly mumbling to herself, shaking.

"WENDY! ELFMAN NEEDS HELP! PLEASE!" Evergreen screamed. Wendy snapped to attention.

"Sorry!" She squealed. She ran over to the man and helped Sherria heal his burnt body. Black and grey wind swirled round his body as the Sky Sisters muttered words to heal him. Once the magic had died down, Elfman had regained his original breathing. "He needs to rest." Wendy finally said.

"What happened?" Erza asked.

"We were attacked." Kagura said. "We found an statue with two orbs next to it. A grey one and an red one. A member of the Balam Alliance rendered us useless and took the orbs. We hurried back as fast as possible."

"Two orbs?" Freed asked. "The note mentions two orbs. The Shadow and Iron orbs."

"Iron?" Gajeel spoke up. He looked at Rogue. "A Shadow one too huh?"

"Not a coincidence." Rogue said. "It's too easy."

"What colours were the other orbs?" Makarov demanded.

"Red, yellow and grey." Erza said slowly. "Fire, Lighting and Sky…"

"That's why Wendy was in an trance when we saw the grey orb." Lucy realised. "It had her element in."

"Wait, Cobra took a white orb." Happy exclaimed. "That must be your White orb Sting." Sting nodded, looking at Rogue as he did so.

"That's six of the seven dragon slayers in orbs." Freed analysed. "Where is Team 3?"

"Probably trying to get the last orb. The purple one. The Poison orb." Natsu growled.

* * *

"Got it." Cobra said happily, spinning the White Orb on one finger.

"Good. Pass it here." Midnight replied. Cobra chucked it at him, knowing he would easily catch it. Midnight placed the Orb on the floor, almost completing a ring with the others. He was only missing one.

"Took ya long enough Cobra." Racer teased.

"Shut up. I was toying with them." Cobra shot back.

"So was Seilah. She was the second one back." Racer looked at the woman. Sighing, she put her book down.

"Yes, you did take your time."

"Can't I have fun?" Cobra snarled.

"Enough." Midnight snapped. "Reaper, how is Grimoire Heart?" Erigor the Reaper appeared out of thin air before bowing to the group.

"They are doing well. Hades needs an bit more time to recover, but he'll be fine."

"Good." Midnight grinned. "Now we need to wait for Tempester."

"He's fighting some of the Alliance." Cobra said, his ears stretching to listen. "Sounds like he wants revenge on them."

"Understood. Racer, Jackal, go help them." Racer nodded while Jackal giggled from the corner.

"Let's go Racer." He smirked.

* * *

"I just remembered!" Lucy cried. "The Balam Alliance is complete!" Everyone turned to her. "The woman who attacked us, Seilah, said they'd found Grimoire Heart! They have all three groups now!"

"Oh yeah, Cobra said something like that." Natsu said, scratching his head.

"And you didn't mention it because…" Lucy started.

"Cuz I was annoyed I didn't land an hit on the guy!" Natsu erupted.

"Focus." Yajima stepped forwards. "We need to find out what those orb are for. Do we have any information on them?"

"Apart from them being related to the dragon slayers, all we know is that they're 400 years old. Racer mentioned it." Millianna said.

"Ok, everyone, dig through books and find anything from 400 years ago related to Zeref. Ok?" The Alliance roared back their agreement. They had work to do.

 _I was gonna write Team 3's fight with Tempester, but looks like that will happen next chapter. Sorry. But now we've figured out what the hell these orb are. But we don't know their true purpose. Yet. Hope you enjoyed. See you all at 9k!_


	7. Chapter 7

_9k views?! Insane! Thank you all! This story is starting to pick up steam! Reviews and constructive criticism is welcome! Enjoy!_

Chapter 7

Laxus dodged attack after attack, desperately trying to land an hit on Tempester. Jura and Gray kept attempting to hit him as well, but the demon only had eyes for the dragon slayer.

"Stop dodging." Tempester growled as Laxus avoided another blast of air.

"Then stop fighting." Laxus said. He launched a bolt of lighting towards him, which got blocked by Tempester's own lighting.

"You can't stop a natural disaster." Tempester challenged, raising his fist.

"But you can slow it down!" Gray yelled. "Ice-Make Floor!" He slammed his hands into the ground, causing the cave floor to turn into ice. Tempester lost his balance, giving Laxus and Jura enough time to strike.

"Lighting Dragon Roar!" Laxus bellowed.

"Rock Avalanche!" Jura cried. A mixture of lighting and rock hurled towards the unbalanced demon. A massive explosion erupted in the cave, causing large stones to crumbled from the ceiling. Gray gave an victory cry, but Laxus was still weary. And he had an right to be so. As the smoke cleared, Tempester was gone.

"What happened?" Jura asked. A cool laugh echoed throughout the cave.

"You missed…" Suddenly, Gray was on the floor in pain, an gash in his side.

"Gray!" Laxus shouted, just to be knocked onto the floor.

"Over here…" Jura span round to find two new figures next to Tempester. He recognised one as Racer, the other was unknown to him. He had dark blonde hair which covered his left eye, while hair stood up to look like ears. He had an large furry tail and his arms were covered in black marks. He wore an green tank top and an brown and yellow bandana around his neck. He was squatting down, hands over his baggy pants. He grinned.

"Oh, so this is Jura." Jackal said happily. He raised an finger and pointed towards the wizard saint. "Boom." An explosion surrounded Jura.

"Jura." Gray grinded out. Luckily, Jura managed to surround his body with rocks, shielding him from the explosion.

"Guys?" Another voice called. Cana ran into the cave with the purple orb in her hands. "I got the thing. Huh?" She was met by Racer, who crossed the cave in half an second. Jumping back, she launched out an card, causing an wave of water to hit him. Gray shot a blast of ice into the water, making it, and Racer, freeze solid.

"Whoosh." Wind swirled around the cave, blowing Team 3 against an wall. Tempester stood with his arms out, anger in his eyes. "Enough."

"Ice-Make Wall!" Gray yelled. He blocked his team from the raging wind. Cana launched card after card towards the remaining two.

"Jura, dig an hole behind Tempester." Laxus instructed. Jura nodded and did so. Laxus jumped in and vanished.

"Boom." The wall of the cave exploded behind the team, causing the snow storm outside to come in. Jackal grinned at seeing Team 3 laying on the ground, coughing and exhausted. All but one.

"Where's the last one?" He asked. He didn't have to wait long. Laxus sprung from the hole Jura created, shocking the two.

"Dragon Slayer Secret Art!" Laxus yelled. "Roaring Thunder!" Laxus' fist made contact with Jackal's head. He carried through the punch, sending Jackal into Tempester, both of whom cried out in pain. Laxus wasn't done. "Lightning Dragon's Breakdown Fist." A huge fist made entirely out of lightning shot from Laxus' own fist towards the demons. Making contact, an explosion rippled throughout the cave, sending the enemies outside and off the mountain.

"Pathetic." Laxus grunted. He quickly turned to his team, just to find them picking themselves up.

"Impressive." Jura stated. "I see how you managed to beat me in the Grand Magic Games."

"Everyone ok?" Gray asked.

"Yeah, think so." Cana groaned.

"Cana, the orb?" Laxus questioned.

"Oh yeah, this thing." Cana picked the orb up off the floor. "Dunno what it is, but I got it from that weird girl."

"Where is she?"

"Unconscious in the back of the cave." Cana grinned.

"Let's head back to the council." Gray sighed.

* * *

"Idiots!" Cobra snapped. He could hear the cries of Jackal and Tempester as they fell off the mountain. "How hard is it to get a damn orb?"

"They were against two of the strongest mages in the Alliance." Seilah muttered.

"Still, Racer went to help." Midnight said. "What happened to him and that annoying girl?" He asked Cobra.

"Racer is in an block off ice and the annoyance is unconcious." Cobra grinded out. "The Fiore Alliance is taking the orb back to the council."

"Understood." Midnight said. "Now we must-" He stopped dead as footsteps were heard. "Who is that?"

"Me." A woman's voice rang out. A woman was standing at the entrance to the cave. She was in an skin tight purple suit that showed off her thighs, and had striped jacket that covered her shoulders and arms. Her hands were sharp and scaly, like talons.

"Good to see you Kyoka." Midnight grinned while Cobra let out an whistle.

"Same to you." Kyoka returned the smile. "I have brought guests." Kyoka stood aside to let 5 people in. One was an tall man with long grey hair and an eyepatch. Next was a man with an hooked nose and long, dark hair in an ponytail. There was a man with silver, messy hair and an small beard. He was wearing a dark pair of glasses. Next was an guy with long, spiky yellow hair that reached down to his lower back, as well as an insane grin on his face. Finally was an tall, dark skinned man with brown hair jutting out.

"Ah, Grimoire Heart." Midnight said gleefully. "Now we can active the next step."

"What's the plan?" Grimoire Heart's Leader, Master Hades, asked.

* * *

The Fiore Alliance watched as Makarov paced around the council hall. Each were waiting patiently for Wendy and Sherria to announce that Elfman would be alright. However, Evergreen couldn't keep still.

"Be calm Evergreen, he'll be ok." Freed said soothingly.

"What if he's not? He took that blast full on." The woman whimpered.

"Elfman is strong, he'll be ok." Mira said with a smile. Evergreen returned it, but was still nervous.

"What's the plan master?" Erza asked.

"We wait until Team 3 gets back." He simply replied. The Alliance just nodded silently. Minutes went by, then hours. Each thinking the same horrible thing, yet no one said anything. They just waited. And waited. And waited…

"I hear them!" Natsu shouted as he stood up. The Alliance instantly stood up as Natsu left the hall.

"Thank goodness." Makarov sighed. They heard Natsu's cry of happiness from the hall. The pinkette ran back into the hall, carrying three bags.

"Finally, I ordered these hot wings a while ago." Natsu grinned as he pulled a box from the bag. The Alliance stood shocked as the dragon slayer began to munch down on the wings he ordered.

"You. Ordered. Food?" The master asked slowly.

"Yeah. Also Team 3 is here." Natsu added. This time, Team 3 actually did enter through the doors. Bruised and battered, they still smiled as cheers erupted from everyone. Juvia tackle Gray into a back breaking hug, which he returned, while the Thunder Legion surrounded Laxus.

"Thank Mavis you're all ok." Makarov said. "Cana, what's that?"

"Some sorta orb." She answered. "Anyone got any booze?"

"They're like the other orbs!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's the Poison Orb. Cobra's one." Natsu said through an mouthful of chicken.

"What next Master?" Romeo asked, also with an mouthful of chicken.

"Hmmmm. What should we do Yajima?" The old man asked.

"I say we see what the Balam Alliance does next." He stated. "For now, everyone rest up."

 _That fight was fun to write. Hopefully I did ok! And I hope you all enjoyed, I loved this chapter! See you all at 10, 000 views!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Ten. Thousand. Views. Holy Mavis that is ridiculous. And a blessing. So, another chapter of Alliance, a sneak peak of next chapter. Thank you all so much! Reviews and constructive criticism is welcome! Enjoy!_

Chapter 8

The Fiore Alliance woke the next day with caution. Since the Balam Alliance were after the last orb, the team knew that they could strike at anytime. Thus, throughout the day, teams took turns patrolling the council and surrounding city, keeping an eye out for anything suspicious. The remainder of the Alliance were inside, searching through old files and books, hoping to find anything related to Zeref and the "elemental orbs" as Natsu began to call them. However, everyone was having trouble finding anything, which wasn't surprising, as Racer said they'd been there for 400 years.

"Awww, this is taking forever." Natsu moaned as he put down his tenth book. "Can't we just find the Balam Alliance and beat them up?"

"As much as I hate to say it, Ash Brains is right." Gray muttered.

"What did you call me, stripper?" Natsu shot back. For the third time that day, Natsu and Gray began fighting, but even Erza was too focused to bother putting a stop to it.

"I think I found something." Gajeel said loudly. Everyone stopped to face him. "Its not much, but its says, "Zeref decided that extreme power was needed to help him achieve his goal. Thus, he began creating. Monster after monster, demon after demon, his creations each became more powerful. But, even the creatures Lullaby and Deliora were not enough to help him. But Zeref was persistent, believing he could finish his work. So, he started to work on seven, terrifying beasts." And that's all it says, the rest of the pages are gone."

"Hmmm, Jackal must've taken them after he killed the council." Erza said thoughtfully. "The only question is, what's Zeref's goal?" Everyone looked at each other, hoping someone would come up with an answer.

"Are we sure that these beasts have anything to do with the orbs?" Natsu asked, mid punch.

"Seven beasts and seven orbs, each orb relating to one of the seven elements, and seven people possess that element... A lot of sevens huh." Levy said slowly.

"Wait." Sting turned to Gajeel, Wendy, Rouge and Natsu. "Didn't our dragons disappear on the seventh day of the seventh month?"

"The year seven hundred and seventy seven." Rogue finished.

"Natsu, Team Tenrou vanished for seven years, didn't we?" Wendy asked slowly.

"AHHH, my head hurts! What's with all the sevens?" Natsu snapped. Everyone went quiet again.

Meanwhile, in the room underneath the council, Master Makarov and Yajima were sitting in front of the Poison Orb, concentrating. As if on queue, a blinding white light flashed above the orb. Makarov opened his eyes to find a young girl with pastel yellow-blonde hair in a pink dress hovering above the orb.

"Good to see you, First Master." Makarov said.

"Hello Makarov." Mavis replied happily. "I see we have an issue."

"Yes, the Balam Alliance is complete and I believe they are planning a full out attack on Fiore." The master said grimly. The small girl's cheery attitude vanished and was replaced by complete serious.

"Is that so?" Mavis asked quietly.

"Are you talking to the First Master?" Yajima asked Makarov, as he couldn't see Mavis. Makarov ignored him and continued.

"Yes. We believe they may be using seven different orbs, though for what purpose, we do not know. The colours of the orbs are white, red, purple, grey, yellow and although we haven't seen the last two, we think they are black and green. These relate to our dragon slayer, White, Fire, Poison, Sky, Lighting, Shadow and Iron." As he spoke, Mavis began trembling with wide eyes.

"The Orbs of the Dragons..." She whispered fearfully.

"Master?" Makarov asked.

"The Orbs of the Dragons, the creatures created to help Zeref achieve his final goal."

* * *

"Cool, I can hear dead people that are using Thought Projection." Cobra grinned to himself.

"What?" Midnight asked.

"Fairy Tail's first master is explaining to the geezers about the crystals. I don't think this is good." Cobra explained.

"No, this isn't. Jackal, Tempester, have you two recovered?" Midnight asked the demons. They shook their heads.

"Fine. Racer, Reaper. Come with me. Grimoire Heart, do you want to join us?" Kyoka asked. Master Hades stood up and nodded.

"Zancrow, you're with me." He growled. The man with spiky yellow hair stood up with a chuckle.

"Finally." He whispered. "I get to have some fun." Black fire began swirling in his hands.

* * *

"The Orbs of the Dragons seal some of Zeref's most dangerous monsters." Mavis began to explain, "These are terrible creatures that wreak more havoc then any other demon."

"Do they possess the same elements as the dragon slayers?" Makarov sharply asked.

"I assume so. But you saw what happened at the Grand Magic Games. Not one dragon slayer managed to beat a dragon. These creatures are much worst." Mavis worryingly said. "We must stop the Balam Alliance before they complete their goal."

"Understood." Makarov nodded. He stood up and hurried upstairs, Yajima following him.

"Listen up!" Makarov roared, causing the Alliance to jump. "We must stop the Balam Alliance from getting that orb at all cost, understand."

"Master, we believe we've found a clue to what these orbs are!" Erza replied.

"I believe I know what these orbs are, and they must no be allowed to fall into enemy hands!" Makarov yelled. "They contain some of Zeref's most dangerous creations, if they get unleashed, all of Fiore may be at risk."

"What's happening?" Everyone turned to see Team 4 coming through the doors. "Did we miss something?"

"We believe we've found out what the orbs are. Did you finish your shift?" Erza asked.

"Indeed, its Team 5's turn." Lyon said.

"Wrong, its our turn dumbass." A new voice rang out through the hall. Everyone immediately switched to a combat stance, looking for the voice, while the exceeds took their respective partners to the air. It rang out again, a cold, menacing laugh.

"Awww, look at them, acting all cool and powerful. How unfortunate. Fire God's Scythe!" A massive, black, flaming scythe cut through the council all from above, making the Fiore Alliance dive to the floor. The smoke cleared quickly, revelling the man with yellow hair standing in the middle of the hall.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Look at these dumbasses, on the floor with just one attack!" He started laughing psychotically.

"Zancrow!" Natsu yelled, standing up and producing his own fire, which oozed of his fists.

"Oh look, this dumbass." Zancrow grinned. "You look mad."

"You bet I am!" Natsu roared as he kicked off from the floor. He launched himself towards the Flame God Slayer, only to be knocked to the floor.

"Calm it Zancrow, we're here for the orb. That's all." Racer muttered to his partner, who just grinned.

"But we can fun, right?"

"Sure." A third voice rang out. Looking towards the entrance, the Fiore Alliance saw three more figures. One was the demon Kyoka, one was Erigor the Reaper, and the final one was.

"Master Hades?" Makarov asked...

 _Woooo, we've learnt about the orbs! Each orb holds a creature that possess the same element as the dragon slayers. But how will they be used? Lets find out, at 11k views! But first, a sneak peak..._

 _Master Makarov and Master Hades stood facing each other, magic swirling around their bodies. Each had a harsh glare, waiting for the others first movement._

 _"You could've still been a member." Makarov said grimly._

 _"Why would I want to be a member of that guild, boy?" Hades grinned back._

 _"You help raise the guild into what it is today!"_

 _"And now, I'm going to turn it into ash!"_


	9. Chapter 9

_11k views! Thank you all so much, that's awesome. So, another chapter, and its the fight for the final orb. I'm going to tone down the fighting next chapter, I've realised I've done quiet a bit. Reviews and constructive criticism is welcome. Enjoy!_

Chapter 9

All hell broke lose. The Fiore Alliance launched themselves towards the intruders, magic filling their bodies, only to find that they'd been knocked to the floor by Racer in a blink of an eye.

"He's gotten faster." Lyon growled.

"No, his magic is more powerful." Gray corrected. "Ice Make Floor." He turned the council floor to ice, hoping to slow down Racer. Unfortunately, Zancrow used his black fire to instantly melt it.

"Ice won't work, dumbass!" He giggled. Thrusting his arms out, his fire spread out over the hall, sending all members of the Alliance to the floor. He continued to laugh as Kyoka disappeared in the chaos.

"Everyone, protect the orb!" The master shouted. Mira, Wendy, Ren, Lucy, Laxus, Cana and Mest headed downstairs to protect it. The master turned back to the fight, angry that member after member dropped to the floor, either burnt or battered and bruised. Hades and Reaper were calmly watching the battle, Reaper only getting involved when someone approached his master.

"Lightning Flame Dragon Mode!" Natsu shouted, both fire and lightning engulfing his body. "Lightning Flame Dragon Roar!" Extreme magic was unleashed from his mouth, heading straight towards Hades. Hades sighed and put his arm in front of him, cancelling the attack.

"No way." Natsu gasped, before Happy flew him out of the way of Zancrow's Flame God magic. The man was laughing psychotically again, which just made the Alliance even more scared of him.

"Oh its been a while since I've crushed ants like you. But this is no longer fun." He leaned back and inhaled deeply. "Fire God's Bellow" Black fire spewed from his mouth, directed at the Alliance.

"Fire Dragon Roar!" Natsu yelled.

"White Dragon Holy Breathe!" Sting shouted.

"Iron Dragon Roar!" Gajeel cried. A mixture of iron, fire and white magic caught Zancrow's move full on. However, the combined attack was burnt to a crisp and everyone was hit with the overwhelming attack.

"Nothing can stop a God." Zancrow whispered. "A God's burning rage with ignite everything in its path!" He added with a cry. His laughing came to a halt when a giant fist crushed him completely, rendering him unconscious. Makarov glared with anger at the body, before looking at Hades.

"Reaper, leave this to me." Hades instructed. Reaper nodded before vanishing into the wind.

Master Makarov and Master Hades stood facing each other, magic swirling around their bodies. Each had a harsh glare, waiting for the others first movement.

"You could've still been a member." Makarov said grimly.

"Why would I want to be a member of that guild, boy?" Hades grinned back.

"You help raise the guild into what it is today!"

"And now, I'm going to turn it into ash!" Hades bellowed. His hand rapidly moved through the air, leaving formulas behind. "Formula 50!" He shouted. Makarov was sealed in a spherical shockwave that exploded around him. Through the dust, Makarov jumped upwards and began to grow. He landed on Hades with his massive feet, causing a crater beneath him. Hades growled in anger as he caused another shockwave around him, pushing Makarov back.

"You'll pay for that, _boy_!" Hades spat.

"Later." Hades turned to see Kyoka, the Poison Orb in hand.

"What happened to my children?!" The master yelled.

"Injured." Kyoka simply replied. "Everyone, lets go." Reaper appeared and picked up Zancrow. Racer stopped toying with the Alliance and rushed to their side.

"Fairy Law!" Makarov screamed in anger, activating the spell. Hades smirked as Reaper used his wind magic to make them all vanish. The glow of the master's spell subsided, leaving only the faint gasps of the fallen Alliance.

* * *

"Sounds like the did it." Cobra grinned.

"Good. Do we have any intel of the castle?" Midnight questioned.

"Didn't it get destroyed?" Cobra asked back.

"Not Tartaros' castle." Midnight shook his head, "Zeref's."

"Oh that?" The dragon slayer shrugged, "Isn't it like on the edge of Fiore, impossible to access?"

"That may be, but we need the castle to active the orbs." Midnight replied, sighing. He knew how difficult the castle was to even find, let alone enter. He was also worried about Cobra himself. The Poison Orb emitted extreme power, and it would affect Cobra the most. Just like how the Sky Orb affected that Fairy Tail girl. He shook off his concerns. "Cobra, do you know what'll happen if the monsters inside the orbs are released?"

"Huh? Y-Yeah, I'll trigger E.N.D to be awakened, right?" Cobra answered.

"That's not all. Each orb holds a dragon, each dragon with the element the orb holds. So naturally, there will be a poison dragon."

"Sooooo"

"So, I'm giving it to you."

"What?" Cobra shouted, clearly delighted.

"But it comes at a cost." Midnight narrowed his eyes. "The dragons are dangerous, even more so then the ones you faced at the Grand Magic Games. If you are unable to tame it, it'll simply kill you. However, if you are able to tame it, the other dragons may listen to you. You'll become king of the dragons."

"King of the dragons..." Cobra echoed, daydreaming.

"On one condition." Midnight snapped, bringing the dragon slayer out of his trance. "You must _not_ touch the Poison Orb when it arrives. Do you understand?"

"W-Why?"

"Do. You. Understand?" Midnight repeated darkly, glaring at Cobra.

"I-I understand." Cobra said glumly.

"Good. How long until the other's get back?"

"They'll be back any second now." Cobra smiled.

* * *

The Fiore Alliance was resting in the middle of the council floor, Wendy and Sherria jumping from person to person, healing burn ands cuts as quickly as possible.

"Ow, ow, that stings." Romeo complained as Wendy used her magic.

"Sorry." Wendy squealed. "But if you stay still, it wont hurt as much."

"O-ok." Romeo muttered. He watch as his cut skin began to mend itself, quickly relieving him of the pain. "T-Thanks..."

"No worries!" Wendy said happily. He looked up from his wound, only to see how close she was to him. She instantly flushed, causing him to do so as well. They stared at each other a little longer before Carla yelled at her.

"People need healing child!"

"Sorry!" The girl squealed again, before running off to help others.

"Master, what's next." Erza asked. "They have the orb."

"We need to make sure that they do not active the power inside of them." The master replied grimly. "Do we have any information?"

Erza shook her head, "Sadly master, no. We have no where to begin."

"DAMN IT!" The hall filled with fire as Natsu punched the floor. "Screw this. Lets just go out and find them! Then we'll crush them."

"Natsu, don't be-"

"Not a bad idea." Yajima interrupted, "We have no other plan."

"Hmmmm, true." Makarov agreed. "Ok, everyone split into their teams and head out, I'll get Elfman."

"WOOOOO!" Natsu cheered.

 _We just hit 1000 views on this story! Cool! So, the Balam Alliance have the final orb. Can the Fiore Alliance stop them? Who knows! Hope you all enjoyed!_


	10. Chapter 10

_12k views on Academy! Awesome! Thank you all! Sorry for the late upload, but this chapter wasn't ready in time and I made a promise never to rush my stories. They have to be done to a standard that I'm happy with, and rushing won't help that. Anyway, reviews and constructive criticism is welcome. Enjoy!_

Chapter 10

Everyone was quiet. Either concentrating on the books covering the floor, or focusing on recovering. Unexpected attacks were never fun, and the guilds dealt with them weekly, but being attacked by some of the darkest wizards in Fiore could only cause damage. Most weren't in serious pain as the Sky Sisters had done a tremendous amount to help, but even they were exhausted. So, the members who weren't sleeping went back to searching for information. At least this time, they had a lead. They knew about the dragons after Makarov reiterated what Mavis had told him. Now they were searching desperately for anything about dragons, whether it be information about the dragon slayers parents, Acnologia, Zeref's creations, the seven elements or whatever else.

"Ahhhh, this is useless!" Natsu finally snapped. "Didn't we agree that Jackal took the information? I say we head out and fine those cowards, then beat the crap outta them!"

"Hmmm, I agree that Jackal may have taken the pages, but finding and beating the now complete Balam Alliance won't be easy." Erza said. "We need a plan."

"I just said our plan, beat the crap outta them!" Natsu argued.

"Simmer down Natsu, we need a proper plan." Gray muttered.

"We search Fiore again." Jura said calmly. "I doubt we covered it all last time, so one more search. And this time, we should split into the teams we are comfortable with."

"YES!" Natsu cried. He rushed over to a tired Lucy and flung his arm around her. "Team Natsu is back." He was oblivious to her face as a pink blush spread across it.

"Y-Yeah, its is! Erza, Wendy, Gray?" Lucy asked, distracting herself from the boy. The bluenette eagerly nodded while Erza and Gray grinned.

"Perfect! Lets go!" Happy cried.

* * *

Team Natsu hurried through a forest, Carla and Happy overhead. The group were happy to be back as a team, despite Gray and Natsu's bickering. Lucy was happy as well, but couldn't shake a certain feeling. _"Why did I blush when Natsu put his arm around me?"_ She thought to herself. _"He's done it before, we've even been in the same bed! Ah, it's probably nothing."_

"So where are we heading?" Happy asked as he plopped onto Natsu's head.

"I guess we're looking for a place that screams evil?" Gray said.

"EVIL!" Natsu yelled, giving Lucy a heart attack.

"Stop messing around Natsu!" Erza growled. "Just focus. Carla, can you see anything from up there?" She called to the cat.

"Nope, just more trees." She shouted back.

"We can't do this forever." Gray grumbled, already lost his shirt.

"We don't have to, keep moving." Erza instructed.

So they kept moving. And moving. And moving. And finally got tired. They collapsed near a tree, the sky starting to darken.

"Should we head back?" Wendy asked.

"No. I'll send a message to the council telling them we're staying the night, then will resume search tomorrow." Erza said. She pulled out a lacrima and turned it on. Master Makarov's grave face appeared.

"Erza? What happened?" He questioned immediately.

"Nothing Master, but Team Natsu will not return to the council tonight. We'll start our search again tomorrow and return in the evening." Erza answered.

"Understood." Makarov nodded. "Stay safe."

"And you." Erza switched the lacrima off.

"Guess now we set up camp?" Gray asked.

"Looks like it." Lucy sighed. Her and the rest of the team have had a tiring few days, so they were looking forward to resting. Natsu set up the fire while Happy and Gray went to collect some fish and berries. Lucy and Erza set up everyone's sleeping area. After a quick dinner and a shouting contest between the two slayers, everyone headed into bed.

* * *

"How far is the castle?" Jackal asked Midnight.

"Not far, now stop asking." Midnight replied. Jackal growled impatiently, wanting nothing more then to reach Zeref's castle. The whole of the Balam Alliance had been walking almost all day, now Jackal wanted nothing more then to rest.

"You're meant to be a terrifying demon, yet your biggest weakness is walking?" Racer teased.

"You got trapped in ice, shut up." Jackal snapped back.

"And you fell off a mountain!" Racer countered.

"Enough." Kyoka instructed. The two fell silent, still glaring at each other. "We have a mission. Don't mess it up."

Midnight sighed at the twos antics, hoping that they would behave themselves once they reached the castle. But he also couldn't help but notice Cobra eyeing the bag he was carrying.

"Cobra, stop glaring at the orb." Midnight sighed again.

"I can't help it." Cobra muttered angrily. "I'm attracted to it, there's so much power."

"And I'll be all yours. Just be patient." Cobra wordless nodded, finally tearing his eyes away from the bag. The group carried on walking, no one making a comment. Only after another five minutes did someone speak.

"Guys? You see that?" Tempester asked. He pointed upwards towards the dark sky. To the left, they saw smoke rising from the trees.

"A campfire?" Rustyrose said.

"Jackal, Rustyrose, come with me." Kyoka said. Jackal giggled while Rustyrose pushed up his shades.

They quickly followed Kyoka into the woods, eyes always on the smoke. As they got closer, they began to creep up. And the edge of the tree lines, they saw a group of five people quietly sleeping. They immediately recognised them as members of Fairy Tail.

"Excellent." Jackal giggled, raising his hand.

"No." Kyoka snarled. "We need Natsu. Just take that girl, she's close to him. It'll get him even more angry."

"Got it." Jackal agreed. The demon crawled into the area, being careful not to touch anything. He approached the blonde, just to see a girl with blue hair and a cat laying next to her. He relished in the thought of blowing them all up before getting back to work. He reached over to Lucy.

"Fire Dragon Roar." Jackal jumped back and looked at the dragon slayer, just to see him burping fire in his sleep. Natsu rolled over, so he was facing Jackal and Lucy. In a panic, Jackal covered the girl in her sleeping bag and picked her up. He immediately ran off towards his team.

"Got her." He told Kyoka.

"Good. Let's head back." Kyoka smiled, "After Natsu finds out that his beloved is missing, E.N.D will be even more powerful!"

 _Woooo, finished! That was fun. Like I said, no fighting this chapter, I need to tone it down. They're just so fun to write. Once again, sorry for the late upload! Still hope you enjoyed!_


	11. Chapter 11

_13,000 views! God its getting hard to keep up, I just managed to finish this chapter on time. Please slow down :') Anyway, back with another chapter! Reviews and constructive criticism is welcome. Enjoy!_

Chapter 11

The sun rose early the next day. Natsu gave a loud yawn and rubbed his head, tired as anything, sitting up an stretching, he looked round at his fellow team. Then froze. He sniffed deeply, checking that she was around, but once confirmed that she wasn't in the area, panic. Anger and fear bubbled his blood, realising she was gone.

"WHERE ARE YOU!" He bellowed, fire coming from his fists and mouth.

"Ahhhh!" Gray woke in a scream, and even Erza jolted awake. "What the hell was that for?!" He asked angrily.

"She's gone!" Natsu yelled, pointing. Gray and Erza followed his gaze towards where Lucy, Carla and Wendy were sleeping. Fear also took over them as they understood.

"What happened!" Erza shouted.

"No..." Gray said.

"Stop being so loud." A groan came. Lucy sat up and yawned, looking annoyed at Team Natsu. "Its early."

"Lucy, look!" Natsu instructed. Lucy turned around to see Carla in Wendy's empty sleeping bag.

"W-Where's Wendy?" Lucy asked worryingly.

"Gone." Natsu growled. "I can't smell her anywhere in the area. She must of left over night."

"Where did she go?" Happy asked, now wide awake from all of the yelling. Natsu used his nose to scan the area, hoping for a new smell.

"She was taken." He informed them. "By *sniff* by... *sniff* Jackal. The rest of their group was nearby last night."

"The Balam Alliance was nearby?" Lucy asked faintly.

"Wendy?" Everyone turned to see Carla picking herself up from the floor. She was rubbing her eyes and looked around sleepily. "Where's Wendy?" Everyone froze and looked at each other, almost mentally battling to see who would tell Carla. Happy lost.

"Um, well, Carla... She's... she's gone." He said awkwardly.

"Gone?" The cat repeated, worry growing on her face. "Gone where?"

"That's the problem... We don't know." Happy answered, avoiding looking at Carla in the eyes. "B-But don't worry, we'll find her!" He added. Tears began to well in the white cats eyes. Everyone looked at each other. Even as kids, Carla was always overprotective of the dragon slayer, trying her best to keep her out of danger. But after seeing how strong Wendy had become after Tartaros, the feline agreed to back off a little. Clearly, that was a mistake.

"WENDY!" Carla bawled, tears flowing like Juvia's magic. Happy flew over to her, and let her rest her head on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Carla." Natsu growled. "We'll find her. Then we'll make Tartaros pay!"

* * *

"Oh, he sounds mad." Cobra chuckled.

"They woke up?" Rustyrose asked.

"Yeah. I can't hear everything, due to all of the trees and stuff, but Natsu sounds really mad."

"Good." Midnight smiled. He glanced at the back over Tempester's shoulder. Not a sound had come from the bag, but he could tell the girl was still in there.

"So when do we get to kill her?" Zancrow asked.

"Once Natsu finds us. Then we'll kill her right in front of him."

"How powerful will E.N.D be then?" Kyoka questioned.

"Too strong. But that's what he wants." Midnight grinned. Kyoka nodded in agreement.

"So I can't barbecue her yet?" Zancrow seemed disappointed.

"I promise, you can roast her later." Midnight sighed. "For now, get to the castle, it's just ahead."

* * *

Erza pulled out her communication lacrima, and called up Master Makarov.

"Erza? You found something?" He asked.

"No, lost someone. We believe the Balam Alliance have took Wendy. Who's nearby?"

"Gajeel's team, Mira's team and Sting's team."

"Send them to us. Quickly." Makarov nodded and closed the communication. She then sighed at turned to Carla. The cat was quietly sniffing, head still on Happy's shoulder. The rest of Team Natsu was packing up, getting ready to head out.

"What happened?" Gray asked.

"Gajeel's, Mira's and Sting's groups are on the way. Now we have to wait." Erza replied.

"Are we splitting into different groups, or one big one?"

"I think a big one." Lucy said. "We got beaten last time by one member, we need more numbers if we want to even have a chance."

"Agreed." A gruff voice said. Team Natsu turned to see Team Gajeel, Levy, Gajeel, Pantherlily, Jet and Droy, looking at them. "What happened?" Gajeel asked.

"They took Wendy." Carla whimpered.

"No!" Levy gasped. Pantherlily narrowed his eyes.

"Jet, go check the area for any hints. Don't die." Gajeel instructed. Jet nodded and was gone, leaving only a trail of dust behind him.

"Well, lets go!" Droy cried.

"Not yet." Natsu muttered. "We need to wait for Sting's and Mira's team."

"No, just Mira's." They turned to see Sting, Rogue and Yukino running up to them, with Frosh and Lector flying above them. "We heard what happened? Do we have any clues?"

"Jet has gone to search for them now." Levy said. "Um... Carla, are you ok?" Carla shook her head, avoiding eye contact.

"Happy. Go search the sky." Natsu said. The cat nodded.

"We'll help." Lector suggested. Him, Happy, Frosh and Pantherlily took off, leaving Carla in Levy's care.

"Hurry up Mira." Gray grumbled.

"So why did the Balam Alliance not kill you?" Rogue asked.

"You sound annoyed." Gajeel grinned.

Erza placed a hand on her chin and thought. "Maybe they still need us."

"For what?" Lucy asked.

"Well, Wendy was attracted to the Sky Orb, and we know there's a Fire Orb too. Maybe they couldn't kill us without hurting Natsu and Wendy, who they might need."

"Why did they take Wendy then?" Yukino asked.

"Probably to try stuff. Like experimenting with the Orb." Gray speculated.

"Hey, so why not me?" Natsu sounded annoyed.

"Well, you're stronger then Wendy. If anything went wrong with your power, it could be disastrous." Lucy pointed out.

"Cool." Natsu smiled. Suddenly, Jet appeared before them again, panting.

"Not much." He said between gasps, "But it looks like some trees were destroyed this way." He pointed south.

"That leads to the edge of Fiore." Sting realised.

"A perfect place to hide." Droy stated as he started to stress eat.

"Well, lets go." Natsu cried. He took off like a bolt towards where Jet pointed.

"Natsu, wait, we need to inform the master." Erza yelled. Natsu didn't listen, blood was pumping through his veins at the thought of Wendy being kidnapped. His mind was on overdrive and magic already began to swirl in his body.

"Idiot." Erza snapped. She turned to everyone else. "Lucy, Gray, Sting, Gajeel, Yukino, go after him. Everyone else wait with me for Mira's team to come. I'll tell the master."

"Right." Everyone said. Everyone stated ran after the dragon slayer. The rest collapsed to the ground to wait, all except Levy who was still holding Carla.

"Hey, come on now." She said soothingly. "You know how strong Wendy is. She'll be ok!"

"She's with the Balam Alliance." Carla said with fear in her voice.

"Exactly. Now we get to make them pay."

 _Another chapter done. Looks like Jackal made a mistake by grabbing Wendy instead of Lucy! Hope you enjoyed. Now, I want everyone to head over to my profile page, click the link at the top and vote for the next story that will be posted after Academy! I need as many votes as possible. Thank you all once again for 13,000 views on Academy!_


	12. Chapter 12

_14,000 views?! Awesome! Sorry this wasn't out on Monday, I simply don't have time to finish chapters due to GCSEs. I've got two this week. I was going to upload this Sunday, but it should be updated as soon as I hit the net milestone. Anyway, we know now that the Balam Alliance kidnapped Wendy and not Lucy! What will happen? Reviews and constructive criticism is welcome. Enjoy!_

Chapter 12

Natsu was running through the forest at full force. Ignoring the calls of his friends behind him, he headed towards the area Jet had told him about. He didn't notice the flames licking his feet and arms, or how tightly he was clenching his hands and teeth. He was just focused on getting Wendy back. He wouldn't forgive them for taking a member of his family.

"Natsu, wait!" Lucy cried from behind.

"Salamander, you don't have a plan!" Gajeel snarled.

"Please slow down." Yukino begged. Natsu blanked all of them. Seeing trees topped and destroyed in front of him, he added speed. In seconds, he was surrounded by them.

"Thank Mavis." Lucy gasped, catching up. Natsu glanced at everyone who followed him. Lucy, Yukino, Gajeel, Sting, Gray and the exceeds, Happy and Lector.

"Idiot." Gray snarled. "What if they'd laid a trap? Or were waiting to ambush you? What then?"

"Then I would have beaten the hell out of them for taking Wendy." Natsu snapped back. He was met by a hammer of ice on his head.

"Not good enough!" Gray shouted. He jumped back and flames erupted from Natsu. "We need a plan!"

"Never needed one before." Natsu retorted, fists raised. "I fight with emotion."

"Emotion won't help if you're dead." Gray countered, ice forming in his own hands, eyeing his rival.

"Then I won't die!"

"Please stop." Yukino pleaded. The two looked at the celestial wizard. "Natsu, I know how you feel, but this is the whole of the Balam Alliance. We can't dive in without thinking."

"She's right." Sting backed her up while Lector nodded. "We need a plan. And Gray, fighting won't help us either. Ok?" The two shared a look before letting their magic die down.

"Good." Yukino smiled. Sting stared at her for a moment, before being nudged by Lector.

"Stop." He muttered.

"Natsu, Sting, get to work." Gajeel grunted. The three began sniffing the area, hoping to pick up on Wendy's scent. The other the collapsed onto the ground, while the exceeds took to the sky to search.

"Anything?" Gray asked about five minutes later.

"Yeah." Sting muttered. He pointed right, into the forest.

"Guess we should go." Lucy sighed, standing up. Everyone hurried into the forest. Sunlight reflected off leaves, making bright spots on the ground. Lucy would've loved to have taken in the beautiful scenery, yet she couldn't waste time. They ran for about ten minutes before coming to the edge of the forest. In front of them was a massive mountain, its peak covered by the sky.

"Its... Not up there? Right?" Yukino asked in a small voice.

"Afraid so." Gajeel sniffed.

"Great..." Happy moaned. "Now Lucy will ask me to haul her fat butt up there..."

"Shut it cat!" Lucy screeched. The group smiled, glad to have found some happiness in this time of despair.

* * *

"Jeez." Jackal gasped. The Balam Alliance had reached the top of the mountain peak. "I though you said not much longer." He seethed at Midnight.

"Then you wouldn't have come." Midnight shrugged.

"Damn right I wouldn't have." Jackal snarled.

"Stop." Kyoka growled. "Cobra, what's the situation on the _Alliance_?"

"Hmm..." Cobra stretched out his ears. "Ok... A few have just came out of the forest and... Loads are heading to the clearing where we snatched this one." He gave the bag a kick. A groan came from inside.

"Understood..." Midnight placed a hand on his chin, thinking. "Bluenote?" He looked at the tall man with a ponytail. "Care to entertain out guests?" The man grinned, turned, and headed back down the mountain.

"Your making him walk back down?" Jackal asked.

"Wait for it." Hades sighed. A large crashed echoed across the mountain.

"Lets move." Midnight ordered. The group followed the reflector wizard up a stony path. Turing a corner, they gasped.

"Everyone, welcome to Zeref's castle." Kyoka welcomed. In front was a massive, stony castle. It was larger the Tartaros', with wide, blackened windows and vivid green vines crawling up the sides. The top had flags soaring high above it, each one engraved with a green emblem of what seemed to be a crown.

"Beautiful." Hades gasped.

"No blowing it up." Tempester glanced at Jackal, who just shrugged.

"Keep moving." Midnight said. They headed towards the castle's large iron double doors.

* * *

"Do we have to?" Happy whined. The group were coming close to the foot of the mountain.

"Yes." Natsu growled at his partner. Happy hung his head sadly.

"Er... What's that?" Gray pointed to the mountain. Something was falling from it. It landed at the foot of it, causing a loud crash. Dust enveloped it, making it hard for the everyone to see what it was.

"Weird?" Lector said. "Maybe a rock?"

"No..." Lucy whispered. "That's a lot of power." She took a step back, trembling.

"Rubbish." Natsu waved off her warning. Looking back at the dust cloud, he saw something black charge from it at tremendous speed.

"Whaaa!" Happy cried.

"Ice-Make Wall!" Gray yelled, slamming his hands into the ground. Metres in front of his, ice began to rise from the ground. Then it stopped.

"What?" Gray panicked. The thing leaped over the low wall, and delivered a harsh kick to Gray chest. Gray caught the power full on, and was thrown back by its force.

"Gray!" Natsu cried. Happy and Gajeel hurried over to their teammate. The rest jumped back from the figure, magic rising.

"Who are you?" Natsu snapped. He stood frozen as he saw his face. "Oh, its you! Death Note!"

"Bluenote!" Lucy corrected. "The one who controls gravity, we fought him on Tenrou Island."

"Is he strong?" Sting asked.

"We needed Gildarts, our strongest mage, to beat him." Lucy answered.

"Well he's not here now!" Natsu yelled. "Fire Dragon Roar!"

"White Dragon Roar!" Sting followed up his attack.

* * *

"They're here!" Levy shouted happily. Indeed, coming out of the woods was more then Mira's Team. The whole Alliance was there, looking confused and angry.

"Listen up!" Erza yelled angrily. "Wendy has been taken by the Balam Alliance." Boos and yells came from everyone. Levy noticed that Romeo stood in a state of shock. "Now's the time to act. Remember, we are facing the most powerful dark guilds. If you want to leave, we will not hold it against you." No one moved. "Then you're all willing to die for this land. Rogue. Can you sniff the others out?"

"Yes." Rogue nodded. Sniffing into the air, he took off, the entire Alliance after him. All except one.

"Romeo?" Levy asked, seeing the boy not move. "Are you ok?"

"They... Got Wendy?" He asked faintly.

"Yeah. Don't worry, we'll get them back." Levy said, shaking him. He slowly nodded. "Good, then lets go!"

 _Woooo! Another round with Bluenote Stinger is coming up! Awesome, I loved him in the anime. Yes, I hinted at the Alvarez Empire with the green flags. No, they won't be in the story as I only watch the anime, so I know nothing about them. Oh well. Thanks again for 14k views on Academy, see you all next time!_


	13. Chapter 13

_Hold up. 15000 views. Slow down guys, this came way too quickly. Add that to my exams, I don't have much time to write these. Ah, whatever. Heading into the next story. The Balam Alliance have made it to Zeref's castle, and Bluenote is about to fight the Fiore Alliance! Reviews and constructive criticism is welcome! Enjoy!_

Chapter 13

The Fiore Alliance ran very close to Rogue, keeping up with his dragon-like speed. Echoing Natsu from earlier, they didn't notice their own magic swirling around them. However, not even Erza gave off as much magical power as Romeo. He was the closest to Rogue, and his purple magic raged. Carla, who was in Levy's arms, watched the boy closely, noticing the anger in his eyes.

"This way!" Rogue shouted, taking a left through destroyed trees. They hurried through the beautiful scenery, determined to find the Balam Alliance. And they got their wih after reaching the edge of the trees. Looking towards a huge mountain, they saw people off in the distance, surrounding one man.

"He's powerful." Erza growled. They took off like bullets, just to see Natsu and Sting launch simultaneous attacks. Bluenote dodged easily, smirking as he did so.

"I've crushed you before. I'll do it again." Rasing his hands, he launched a bolt of gravity to Sting, causing him to collapsed to the ground.

"Gravity is it?" Yukino smiled. She pulled out a golden key and placed it on her large chest. "Open, Gate of the Balance, Libra!" A golden light flashed before her, and the spirit appeared, ready for battle. "Help Sting." Yukino instruced. Libra nodded, and waved her balance scales. The gravity holding Sting down vanished, allowing him to get up.

"Thanks." He smiled at her. He turned back to Bluenote, oblivious to Yukino's blush. "You're in trouble now." He growled, "Gajeel?"

"Here." The iron dragon slayer replied, leaving Gray in Happy's hands. "Iron Dragon Club!"

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" Natsu yelled. Bluenote blocked each attack with each arm, and sent the two spiralling backwards.

"We're here!" Erza announced, causing Bluenote to wideren his eyes. The wizard re-quipped into her Pergatory Armour, while the rest of the Alliance formed magic in their hands.

Bluenote smiled. "Pathetic." Lifting his arms, he crashed gravity down on them, forcing them to hug the floor.

"Libra cou-" Yukino began, only to see her beloved spirit sent back to her own world after a harsh attack.

"You're all mine." Bluenote smirked.

"Not for long!" A new voice cried. A man in brown robes crossed over to Bluenote in seconds, and delivered a harsh blow to him. Bluenote stumbled backwards, fear spreading over his face as he remembered the man.

"You!?"

* * *

"Finally, a place to sit." Zancrow smiled. The Balam Alliance had just sat down in a large room, complete with large green sofas, red rugs, a fireplace and a golden chandelier.

"Not for long. We need to get those orbs activated and find Zeref." Kyoka muttered.

"What about this one?" Tempestrer asked, rasing the bag.

"Let her out." Midnight instructed. Tempester threw the bag into the ground, receaving a cry of annoyance.

"Get out." Jackal seethed. A small, blue haired girl crawled out of the back, eyes glossed over.

"Huh? That isn't Lucy!" Kyoka exclaimed. She shot daggers at Jackal. "What happened?"

"What!? I thought I was being attacked! I panicked!" Jackal retorted. Kyoka slammed her foot down in annoyance.

"Cobra, could you tell it wasn't her?" Midnight asked calmly.

"Well sorry, I'm just a little distracted with a dragon orb." Cobra huffed. "That thing is kinda having a huge affect on me!"

"The orb?" Wendy whispered. Everyone looked at her. Wendy's glossed eyes looked at Midnight, who was carrying the Elemental Orbs. "The orb..." She stood up, and slowly stumbled towards it. Midnight smiled and placed the bag on the floor, picking out the Sky Orb as he did so.

"Interesting." He chuckled, holding it above the dragon slayer's head. Wendy weakly raised her arms, trying to reach it. "Seems she's affected as well Cobra." He turned to his ally, just to see him with the same glossy expression as Wendy. Only then did Midnight realise that the Poison Orb had rolled out of the bag. He snatched it up, and replaced the two.

"Ok, Tempester, Kyoka and I will head downstairs to start the revival process. Angel, Jackal, you two search the castle for Zeref. Everyone else, spread out. Crush any intruders except the dragon slayer. Cobra." He added. "Stay close to the stairs. I'll call you when your pet has awoken." Cobra nodded.

* * *

"You?!" Bluenote seethed, glaring at the man. He pulled his brown hood down, revealing a metal arm as he did so. The Fiore Alliance gasped with excitement as they saw an old friend, with his orange longer and messier.

"Dad?" Cana questioned.

"Hey guys!" Fairy Tail's strongest wizard, Gildarts Clive waved. "Good to see you. Cana, how come you haven't rang me?"

"Dad!" Cana cried. She tried to get up, only to be pushed further into the ground by overwhelming gravity.

"Oh, right, this guy." Gildarts grinned. Turning round, he delivered a powerful punch to Bluenote. He was sent flying, and crashed into the mountain, causing it to shake. Bluenote's magic instantly disappeared. Cana got up and tackled her father into a hug.

"Dad! You're ok!" She cried happily.

"Of course I am!" Her father exclaimed, "What else would happen."

"Good to see you Gildarts." Erza smiled at the older man.

"Gildarts! Lets fight!" Natsu roared, running towards him. He stopped dead as her saw complete serious in Gildarts' eyes.

"Erza. What's happening here?" He asked.

"The Balam Alliance. We need to stop them." She answered.

"That wont happen..." Everyone faced the figure of Bluenote on the floor. Blood was trickling from his mouth, but he was grinning. "Our plan is even better then the previous ones. You don't stand a chance." He was suddenly covered in a blast of ice. Gray was on his feet, leaning on Juvia for support.

"Idiot." He grumbled. "Everyone, up the mountain. We need to get Wendy back."

"Aye!" Happy cried.

"Dragon slayers, go." Erza instructed. The exceeds took their respective partners by the back and took off up the mountain, Natsu screaming as he did so.

"WE'RE COMING WENDY!"

 _Yaaay, Gildarts! I love this guy, flipping incredible. Hope you all enjoyed! Remember to vote for the next story, its coming soon. Thank you all for 15k views as well!_


	14. Chapter 14

_16k views! Mad. Well, at least Academy is now finished, so I can update this without relying on that! Lets head into the next chapter! Reviews and constructive criticism is welcome! Enjoy!_

Chapter 14

The exceeds flew towards the top of the mountain at extreme speed, leaving behind the rest of the Fiore Alliance. They didn't stop until they reached the top. Dropping the dragon slayers, they looked at a massive castle in front of them.

"She's in there." Natsu growled.

"Should we wait for everyone else?" Rogue asked. Natsu shook his head.

"Happy, go back down and bring Laxus up here, quickly." He said.

"Aye!" The cat replied. He was gone in seconds. The dragon slayers ran towards the door, looking at it.

"Lets break it down." Gajeel suggested.

"Good idea." Sting grinned. Happy returned with Laxus.

"Why did I have to come up?" Laxus asked.

"Because, we're connected to those orbs." Natsu explained. "Sting, Rogue, take down the door."

"Easy." They grinned. "White Dragon Roar!"

"Shadow Dragon Roar!" Bursts of white and shadow magic ripped a hole through the door.

"Everyone, move!" Gajeel said. Everyone took off through the door. They were met with guards similar to those on Tartaros' base.

"Move!" Natsu bellowed. "Fire Dragon Wing Attack!" Orange flames enveloped the guards, causing screams and panic. The slayers moved through the crowd, punching anyone who got close to them.

"Can you smell her out?" Pantherlily said, increasing his size and grabbing his sword.

"Nah, too many smells." Gajeel grunted back, knocking two heads together.

"Then we'll tear this place apart, brick by brick." Natsu yelled. He punched the floor with a flaming fist, making the ground crack and shatter around him. Zeref's guards were thrown into the air from the force, and then were knocked out by Rogue's shadow magic.

"Guys?" A voice echoed through all of their heads, confusing them.

"What was that!" Laxus grumbled.

"Its me, Warren." The voice said. Fairy Tail's mage, Warran, was communicating to them through his telepathy magic.

"Oh, duh." Natsu said.

"The rest of us are on the way up. Makarov ordered you to stay put, you cannot take on the whole Balam Alliance yourselves. Stay still."

"Fine." Gajeel muttered. "Lets just finish these." He extended his arm with his iron magic and swung it round, smacking enemies to the floor.

"Fire Dragon Brilliant Flame." Natsu roared, dropping a huge fireball onto the guards.

"White Dragon Holy Ray!" Sting shouted.

"Shadow Dragon Crushing Fang!" Rogue yelled. In seconds, all of the guards collapsed to the ground, unconscious. Natsu sat down on the floor pouting.

"AWWWWW! Why do we have to wait! I could take them all on. Easy!"

"Is that so, Natsu Dragneel." Everyone turned to look further into the hall. There, was a man with messy black hair, in robes. The exact figure of the statues.

"Zeref!" Natsu gasped, fire already coming from his fists.

"Ah, all of the dragon slayers. Except two." Zeref looked confused.

"Yeah, cause your buds took Wendy." Gajeel growled. "A Cobra is part of them as well."

"Wendy?" Zeref tilted his head. "That wasn't the plan. Oh well, she might do. And I know about Cobra." He chuckled softly. "Well, see you later. Natsu." Smoke covered the black wizard as he vanished.

"GET BACK HERE!" Natsu screamed, launching fire to where Zeref previously stood. "DAMN IT!" He punched the floor, causing more cracks.

"Hey, calm down, we'll get her." Gajeel snapped. "Just wait." Natsu glared at him, but knew he was right. Sighing, he sat back down on the floor, waiting for the rest of the Alliance.

* * *

Wendy's brown eyes fluttered open. She was in a dark room, three sides brick walls and the fourth were some iron bars. She slowly lifted her head from the dirty floor, wincing as she did so. She was confused, with no memory of how she got there.

"Where, where am I?" She asked herself quietly. Looking around the room, she saw a sink and toilet. Nothing else. The iron bars seemed to lead into a hallway, which was dimly lit. She couldn't hear anything, even with her dragon like senses. Tears began to well up in her eyes, fear sinking into her heart. She was alone, with no way out and on friends to help her. She took deep breathes, remembering that Carla had told her to stay strong during the battle with Tartaros. Rubbing her eyes, she stood up and staggered. The right side of her head was throbbing, and she saw a gash in her side. Tearing her eyes away from the blood, she stumbled towards the iron bars. Before reaching it however, she was stopped. Looking at her left leg, she found she was attached to the wall by an iron shackle.

"Uh oh." She muttered to herself. Wendy looked around the room, searching for anything that could help her break out.

"Oh duh!" She realised happily. "My magic." She stood away from the bars and took a deep breath. "Sky Dragon Roar!" Nothing. She stood in shock, wondering why nothing happened.

"Ahh, you're awake." A cold voice said. Wendy heard footsteps approaching. Midnight appeared in front of her, grinning. It was then Wendy remembered. Crawling out of the sack, attempting to grab the orb, being struck by Midnight.

"Where am I?" She asked.

"In a dungeon." Midnight answered.

"And why me?"

"Well, it was meant to be Lucy, but Jackal messed up." Midnight noticed fear covering the girl's face. "Oh don't worry about her. You've taken her place. And if the experiment fails, we can just obtain Lucy and try again."

"Try and do what?" Wendy questioned curiously.

"Awaken E.N.D." Midnight said softly.

"E.N.D?" Wendy repeated.

"Yes, Lord Zeref would like to see him again." Midnight chuckled. "So these orbs will help us." He patted the bag hanging round his waist. Suddenly, dust fell from the ceiling as noises came from above. "Seems your friends are here. Oh well. Time to get these working." He smiled menacingly at Wendy, before walking away.

"Wait!" Wendy called after him. "What's your plan? What happened to my magic?"

"Your magic? Oh, magical nullifiers are in here. Your magic is useless. And our plan? Wouldn't you like to know." Wendy heard a metal door swing shut.

* * *

"Everyone!" Erza cried as she and the rest of the Alliance ran into the hall. "What happened?"

"Just some guards." Sting explained. "We took care of them easily, but then Zeref showed up."

"Zeref?" Lucy gasped.

"Yeah, he said taking Wendy wasn't apart of the plan." Natsu gritted his teeth. "But said she'll do."

Mirajane placed a hand on her chin. "Everyone, split up, we must find Wendy. Warren, stay in contact with everyone, let us know immediately if you've lost connection.

"Understood." He nodded. Closing his eyes, he made sure everyone was connected.

"Right, lets go!" Erza yelled. The Alliance yelled back and ran in groups into the dark hallways. Team Natsu stuck together, determined to find their missing member.

 _Done! We'll get to some action next chapter, and you'll see Midnights plan. Hope you all enjoyed, next chapter will be Friday!_


	15. Chapter 15

_Nope, doesn't count. I uploaded this on time, definitely not late, no one saw, shut up, you're all lying, I have no clue what you're on about. This was uploaded Friday, no arguing, let's move on._

 _And we're back! So happy to now upload these chapters without having to wait for views! Anyway, time to see what Midnight is up too... Reviews and constructive criticism is welcome! Enjoy!_

Chapter 15

Team Natsu practically flew down the dark halls with how fast they were going. In perfect sync, never missing a step, they twisted and turned through the castle. The halls were even more menacing then those in the Tartaros base, but the group weren't fazed. A member of Fairy Tail was missing. A member of their group was missing. A member of their family was missing. Magical power oozed off of every single one of them, rage in their eyes.

"WENDY!" Natsu bellowed, turning another corner. Lucy, Erza and Gray skidded round after him, Happy and Carla overhead.

"Natsu, slow down." Erza snapped.

"Not this time." Natsu yelled back. Heading down a flight of stairs, he reached a junction. "Damn it." He muttered.

"What? Oh." Gray looked down each hall. "They look the same."

"Split up." Erza instructed. "Gray, Carla, this way. You three go that way." Erza took the left corridor while Happy, Lucy and Natsu went right. Natsu didn't care which way he went, he would find Wendy eventually.

After about five minutes of running, the group stopped at a dead end.

"Damn it!" Natsu repeated, punching the wall.

"Ah, here you are." A voice chuckled. They whipped round to find Kyoka watching them. "Glad you made it. Hmmm?" She looked at Lucy. "Oh, there you are. Tempester." The demon fell through the ceiling, causing cracks around him.

Tempester looked at Kyoka. "What?"

"Please do a better job then Jackal." Kyoka smiled, and began to walk away.

"Tempester, the "natural disaster" as Laxus called him." Happy said.

"Whatever. He's got Wendy." Lucy growled. Pulling out two keys, she summoned her spirts. "Open, Gate of the Lion, Leo. Open, Gate of the Crab, Cancer." The two appeared and lined up with Natsu, who was already on fire.

"Get him." Lucy yelled. The three launched at the demon, synchronizing for an attack. They were sent flying with a gust of wind.

"Whoosh." Tempester smirked. Water came from around the corridor, washing up the team.

"Lucy, help." Natsu spluttered. "Call, Aquarius." Lucy's floating body instantly stopped moving. Her eyes glossed over as the name hit her.

 _"Aquarius?"_ She thought to herself, oblivious to Natsu's and Happy's cries of pain and Tempester struck them. _"Aquarius, I'm sorry. I didn't want to. I didn't want to sacrifice you. I need you back! Aquarius!"_

"Natsu, what's wrong with Lucy?" Happy called and he rose to the top of the water. Natsu could only look confused as Tempester punched his gut.

"Ahhh, so that's Lucy..." Tempester looked at her. "Got her." He swam towards her, the water around his hand turning to ice. Natsu saw Tempester's attempt to hurt Lucy.

"No you don't!" Recovering quickly, flames erupted from his body. The intense heat began to evaporate the water, causing everyone to drop to the floor. Lucy was snapped out of her trance and looked at the boy.

"Lightning Flame Dragon Mode." Natsu yelled, making Tempester recoil in fear. He delivered a shocking punch to his face, and began to repeatedly hit him, blow after blow, to his face, body and legs. "You won't touch Lucy." Natsu grunted and he kicked him. Tempester stumbled back as he raised the rocky floor to protect himself.

"NOT WHILE I'M HERE!" Natsu shouted, shattering the stones with another kick. "Crimson Lotus: Exploding Lightning Blade!" The advanced secret art hit Tempester full force, making him slam into the opposite wall at the end of the hall. Natsu then hurled a massive ball of fire at him, causing the wall to smash into pieces.

Lucy looked at the flaming boy, seeing the anger in his eyes. Her heart swelled at the though that Natsu became so strong because she was in danger. She made him feel so emotionally strong, raising his own magical power to protect her.

"N-Natsu?"

"You ok Lucy?" Natsu asked, his flames dying down. She nodded. "Good. Now, lets find Wendy."

* * *

Midnight hummed to himself as he entered a chamber on the lowest floor. It was lit with torches around the wall. In the middle was an egg, surrounded by seven pillars with different colours on the base of each. White, black, green, red, yellow, grey and purple. Midnight grinned and he placed his hand on the bag around his waist. Opening it, he pulled out the orbs.

"Fire." He said, placing the red orb on the red pillar. The orb lit up. "Sky. Iron. Lightning. Poison. Shadow. White." He each orb lit up as they were placed onto their respective pillars. Once done, he sat in front of the egg. "Right. 3, 2, 1?" On queue, a distinctive, faint roar echoed throughout the castle, seemingly coming from far away. "Right, he should be a while. Next." He placed his hand on the egg. Suddenly, a small crack appeared on the top of it. "That'll be a few minutes."

Midnight stood up, face filled with happiness. "Egg is hatching, the girl is trapped, he'll be coming soon, and Fairy Tail is about to be destroyed. Now we just need Zeref."

* * *

The Thunder Legion and Stratuss siblings ran down a corridor, planning to split up. Laxus' nose was no help in finding Wendy, as the castle was filled with smells of the Balam Alliance, so it threw him off. Mira's plan was to keep Laxus away from the orbs at all costs, as they still were unsure of what effects it could have on him. Heading down the corridor, they reached a fork in the paths. Standing in the middle of it, they looked around.

"Hmmm, which way?" Freed asked.

"Not sure, Laxus, can you smell Wendy out?" Lisanna asked. Laxus shook his head.

"Damn, now what?" Elfman growled. His question was answered almost instantly. The roof above them cracked and crumbled, causing the group to dive in different directions. When the smoke cleared, Elfman realised he'd been separated from the group, apart from Evergreen.

"Guys!" He cried. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." Mira called back. "I'm here with Laxus."

"I'm ok too." Lisanna shouted. "I'm with Bickslow and Freed." Judging from their voices, Elfman assumed that Mira had gone right while Lisanna went left. He and Evergreen had dived back down the hall they came through. "Everyone keep looking, ok?" Lisanna asked.

"Yeah... Sure." Elfman replied. "Stay safe." He listened as footsteps from behind the rubble faded.

"So we go back?" Evergreen looked at him.

"Guess so." Elfman shrugged.

"Wrong." A voice chuckled. A figure dropped from the ceiling behind them. Jackal.

"Oh great." Elfman grunted, raising his fists.

"Oh, just you two." Jackal sighed. "I was hoping I could face some S-Class wizards."

"Really?" Elfman snarled. "I'll have you know I've defeated an S-Class myself. Im a real man, and judging from your actions, you aren't."

"You need to stop saying man." Evergreen huffed.

"Never." Elfman snapped back.

"You guys argue like an old married couple." Jackal pointed out.

"We aren't married!" The two yelled in unison.

"Fairy Machine Gun: Leprechaun!" Evergreen screeched. Magical bullets flew towards the demon, who only just dodged them with his speed. His eyes widened as he was met with a powerful punch from Elfman.

"Manly Attack!" Elfman yelled as he sent Jackal spiralling back. Elfman raised his arms and yelled "Full-Body Take Over: Beast Soul!" Purple magic surrounded him as he changed his body to his most powerful take over. Jackal barely had time to recover before Elfman repeatedly hit him with his massive arms. The blows resulted in Jackal being pushed further down the hall. He pounced of Elfman's arms, grinning as he did so.

"Huh, guess you do have skill." Jackal smirked. "But no brains." Elfman's eyes broadened as he saw glowing marks covering his fists.

"My curse?" Jackal giggled. "Making things go boom. Especially people who lay even a finger on me." Elfman lit up as explosions covered his body.

"Elfman!" Evergreen screeched.

 _Dun dun durrrrr! Ok, before anyone asks, no I don't have Elfman. I know it seems like I'm throwing everything bad his way, buuuuut... Huh... I have no reason for it. Eh, he'll be fine. Possibly... Hope you all enjoyed, next chapter will be Thursday! I've also uploaded chapter 1 of Future Generations, so check it out!_


	16. Chapter 16

_Ok, lets see if Elfman is dead. He did take two explosions from Jackal, that's gotta hurt. Thank you for the support so far guys, this is awesome! Reviews and constructive criticism is welcome. Enjoy!_

Chapter 16

"Elfman!" Evergreen screeched. A cloud of smoke engulfed the man, making it hard to see. Evergreen staggered back as Jackal leapt over the smoke, coming closer to her.

"I swear I blew him up before." Jackal shrugged. "Oh well. Now. You're next." He chuckled as he pointed a finger towards Evergreen. The ground around her blew up, causing her to yell in pain as she flew backwards. Crashing into the rubble behind her, she winced in pain as she looked at her twisted leg.

"Oh, that doesn't look healthy." Jackal smirked.

"Fairy... Fairy Machine Gun: Leprechaun." Evergreen gasped. Bullets flew towards Jackal, who calmly side-stepped them.

"Lame." He yawned. Approaching an injured Evergreen, he raised a glowing hand. "Say goodnight!" He yelled. He was stopped by a big, green, scaly hand wrapping around his throat. The arm the hand was attached to flung him backwards away from Evergreen. The scaly hands beat an equally scaly chest, while the scaly head let out a devastating roar.

"Elfman." Evergreen whispered. The man had used his Take Over to turn into the Lizardman, the beast that managed to defeat the S-Class wizard Bacchus in the Grand Magic Games. Jackal quickly recovered, amazed that Elfman was ok.

"Well that's annoying." He muttered. He clicked his fingers. The hand that flew him was covered by an explosion. However, Elfman just smiled as he was unharmed.

"Funny." Elfman grunted. He charged towards the demon with extreme speed and pinned him against the wall. Jackal exploded the wall to retreat into the hall behind it.

"Well that was unexpected." He stated, wiping his mouth. He stretched his back and took off down the corridor. "See ya!" Elfman growled, resisting the urge to chase Jackal down as Evergreen groaned. His magic dying down and turning back to his original self, Elfman hurried back to where Evergreen was lying. Noticing her leg, he carefully picked her up.

 _"Warren."_ He though. _"Evergreen is hurt. Tell Sherria to get back to the main hall, I need her help."_

 _"Got it."_ Warren responded. Elfman began to walk down the corridor, hoping that Sherria would be waiting.

"You'll be safe, I promise." Elfman told Evergreen.

"Thank you." She whispered back, before passing out.

* * *

Wendy struggled again and again to break the chain that was holding her. Her hands were hurting, yet she was determined to feel herself. If her guild was here, she wanted to be on the front lines and fight with them, not stuck in a dirty dungeon alone and powerless. She dropped the chain and sighed, listening for anything. She heard footsteps outside of the cell, and backed up against the wall.

"Who's there?" She called.

"Just me." Kyoka's cold voice echoed. Approaching the cell, she smiled at the girl. "You don't look scared."

"Why should I be?" Wendy shot back. "Fairy Tail is here, and they'll put a stop to whatever your plan is."

"Our plan?" Kyoka questioned. "Oh no, it's Zeref's plan."

"And what is it?" Wendy asked.

"E.N.D." Kyoka grinned as Wendy's eyes bulged. "You know, the most powerful Etherious."

"W-What does he want with it?" Wendy stuttered.

"Murder, plain and simple. According to our sources." Kyoka smirked.

"Murder?" Wendy repeated.

"Yes. We have more information as well." Kyoka continued. "E.N.D will be awoken upon three conditions. The Book of E.N.D is opened, a major threat is upon it, and those close suffer."

"Those close?"

"Yes." Kyoka opened the cell. "So, naturally, you need to feel _lots_ of pain." Kyoka struck the defenceless girl, hard. Wendy collapsed to the floor with a shriek. Kyoka undid the shackles that held her, before kicking her in the stomach, winding her. As Wendy spluttered, Kyoka picked her up and dragged her out of the dungeon. She threw her into an equally dark room. Shutting the door, she strapped Wendy to a steel chair and tied her there.

"Right, lets begin." Kyoka extended one of her talon like fingers. "Being the Goddess of the Slave World, I have my own special way of doing things." She smiled as Wendy's eyes widened. "There, I've enhanced your pain receptors. How does this feel?" She gently stroked the side of Wendy's face with her talon. The girl yelled and recoiled, suddenly taking gasps. "Good, its hurts. Try this." With that she smacked Wendy across the chest, causing another shriek.

"Stop it!" Wendy yelled helplessly, tears spilling from her eyes.

"Oh no." Kyoka chuckled. Slashing Wendy again, she licked her lips, enjoying Wendy's agony. She attacked Wendy's leg hard, producing another scream of pain from the girl. "This was meant to be Lucy, but this might be more fun!" Again and again Kyoka hit the helpless girl. No bruises or scars were going to appear, but Wendy's pain receptors were on fire.

"Stop, please!" Wendy shrieked.

* * *

Romeo stopped running down the dark hall, causing Cana and Mest to stop and turn to him.

"Wendy?" He whispered.

"Yes, Wendy, that's who we're looking for, now come on." Cana snapped. The boy didn't respond. Instead, he turned back and ran from the two.

"Hey, Romeo, get back here!" Mest yelled. He and Cana chased him back down the hall. Romeo stopped at a wall. Raising a fist covered in purple flames, he broke it down, revealing a hidden hallway.

"Hey Rome- Oh, cool." Cana said, surprised. "How did you know?" Once again, Romeo didn't answer, he took off down the hallway, making Mest and Cana chase him.

 _"Wendy,"_ He though to himself, ignoring Cana and Mest's yells of annoyance. _"Hold on. I'm coming."_

 _Done! See, Elfman's ok, I wouldn't kill anyone. Sorry about torturing Wendy, like Kyoka said, it was meant to be Lucy. Blame Jackal, not me. Hope you all enjoyed, next chapter will be Monday!_


	17. Chapter 17

_Just a heads up guys, almost every chapter will have a fight scene. This is a massive war, so fights will be going on all of the time. Hope that's ok. And good news, my exams are almost done! I finish next Tuesday, so I'll have a lot of free time to continue writing, so these stories will be a lot better. Reviews and constructive criticism is welcome. Enjoy!_

Chapter 17

Midnight opened his eyes. The cracks in the egg in front of him had almost covered the whole thing. Each pillar was glowing brightly, suggesting that the egg will hatch any moment.

"Cobra." Midnight said. He waited patiently as Cobra entered the chamber.

"What?" He asked.

"Behold." Midnight pointed towards the egg. "Your newest friend." With that, the egg cracked open, and seven creatures fell out of it. They were baby dragons. A blood red one, a pure white one, a poisonous purple one, a violent green one, a midnight black one, a shocking yellow one and a bright silver one.

"A... Baby dragon?" Cobra asked, looking at them.

"Indeed." Midnight smiled. He walked over to the pillars and took the orbs from each one, replacing them in the bags. "Pick them up and follow me." Cobra looked confused yet followed the orders. He struggled to get each up, as some tried to fly, others bit him and two pulled his hair. Eventually, he had them all and followed Midnight. Midnight led him through corridors until they reached a door. Midnight opened it and a gush of cold air blasted them. They headed outside to the edge of the mountain.

"What are we doing hear?" Cobra questioned.

"Put the dragons down." Midnight instructed. Cobra obeyed. Midnight went to the purple dragon. Pulling out the orb, he gently placed it on its head. The brown eyes of the dragon turned a vivid purple.

"Now, make peace with it." Midnight grinned. "Don't be shy." Cobra carefully approached the tiny creature.

"Um... Hey bud." He said. "You ok?" The dragon whipped his head round and glared at Cobra, a purple gas escaping its lips. "Oh, you like poison? Here." Cobra produced a poisonous gas from his hands. The dragon stopped glaring and flew slowly towards Cobra, sniffing his hands. It landed on his arm and began licking his hand.

"Good. You made friends with them." Midnight explained.

"Them?" Cobra looked down and saw that the rest of the dragons had crowed around his leg.

"Yep. Next step." Midnight crouched and placed each orb on the dragons heads. Their eyes turned into a vivid version of their respective colours. Suddenly, a roar echoed across the mountains, closer then the last one.

"Ok, Cobra. This dragons will listen to you." Midnight told him.

"But, look at them. They're tiny." Cobra complained.

"Indeed they are." Midnight nodded. "But, they won't be for long. Just wait here. Soon, they'll be fully grown dragons. At that to _him_ , and you'll be able to awaken E.N.D. For now, I need to find Zeref and crush the Fiore Alliance, understood?"

"Yeah, sure." Cobra answered.

* * *

Romeo ran as quickly as possible through the corridor, Cana and Mest close behind. He couldn't explain what was happening, but he heard her. Her crying, her screaming, her pain. And he was angry. Skidding round a corner and another flight of stairs, he stopped. He focused and listened, searching.

"Hey Romeo, explain." Cana whined. Ignoring her, Romeo put a flaming foot through the floor. It crumbled around him, leading him to another hall. He took off, leaving a shocked Mest and Cana around him.

"Ok, I'm contacting Warren." Mest sighed. _"Hey Warren, you there?"_

 _"I read you Mest, what's up?"_ Warren responded.

 _"Romeo seems to have found something. Or is searching for it. He won't answer us."_

 _"Ok, uh, just follow him. I'll tell everyone else."_

 _"Thanks."_ He and Cana nodded as they jumped into the hall after Romeo.

Romeo didn't waste time waiting for the two. In fact, he couldn't care less if they came or not. Rounding another corner, he saw two double doors.

"Romeo, will you- huh?" Cana stopped behind him. "What's through there?" She asked. Her question was answered by a high pitch scream.

"Wendy!" Romeo shouted. He charged towards the doors and broke it down. Kyoka stopped as she looked at the three intruders. Wendy was in front of her, head hanging and gasping faintly.

"Oh, what's this?" She smiled at the three.

"Wendy..." Romeo said weakly, looking at the bluenette.

"Romeo..." Wendy muttered.

"Ah, so you know her?" Kyoka chuckled slightly. "Good. Watch this!" Kyoka struck Wendy on the shoulder. Wendy thought she didn't have any screams left, yet cried as loudly as the others. The pain was almost mind melting, as if she couldn't feel anything else. Except heat. A burning sensation. Wendy opened her eyes and saw Romeo charge towards Kyoka at an extreme pace, his body covered in a purple fire. Romeo tackled Kyoka, who hissed and jumped back.

"Free Wendy!" Romeo yelled. Kyoka glared at him.

"You think you can fight me?" She spat.

"Yeah, I can." Romeo growled. "I won't let you get away with hurting Wendy."

* * *

Gajeel, Levy and Pantherlily had decided to head upwards to the top of the castle instead of down. Levy was hoping to find a room that might have books that could tell them the Balam Alliance's plan. Gajeel just wanted to fight someone. The three stopped dead as a distance roar was heard.

"What was that?" Levy wondered.

"Dunno." Gajeel grunted. "But it sounded nasty."

"You'd be right." From around the corner ahead of them, Rustyrose stepped out, followed by Zancrow. "The creature that made that noise is horrifying. I hope I'll be long gone once it arrives."

"It's coming here?" Pantherlily asked.

"Yes." Rustyrose pushed up his shades. "But you won't live to see it." With that, Zancrow launched a huge ball of black fire towards the two. Levy used her Solid Script Magic to put is out.

"Hmmm, this dumbass thinks that'll work." Zancrow giggled. "Then I'll just turn the hea- huh?" Gajeel had crossed the room in seconds.

"Iron Dragon Club!" He roared. Zancrow stumbled back, surprised by the attack. "Don't call her a dumbass." Gajeel growled.

"Flame God Bellow!" Zancrow cried.

"Iron Dragon Roar!" Gajeel yelled back. The clash of magic caused an explosion. Levy used this as a distraction.

"Solid Script: Guard!" She shouted. Pantherlily was covered by a magical barrier, allowing him to attack Rustyrose without hesitation. She followed it up with another spell. "Solid Script: Shine!" A bright light shone from her body.

Rustyrose grinned. "I have shades!" He cackled, looking at the stunned girl. He dodge Pantherlily's attack before countering. "Jet Black Sword!" His arm turned into a claw like weapon. Pantherlily jumped back to avoid it, before blocking with his own sword.

"Not bad." Pantherlily analysed. "But you still won't win. We've beat you before, and we're even stronger then back then."

"You'll beat the whole of the Balam Alliance?" Rustyrose joked. "That doesn't sound beautiful. No, watching you Fairies get crushed will be beautiful."

"Shut up!" Gajeel boomed, swinging his extended iron arm towards him. Rustyrose produced the Golden Shield and blocked the strike. Gajeel turned his attention back to Zancrow.

"Enough of this crap." He muttered. Gajeel's body began to be covered in a dark iron, his hair standing on end and his eyes turning purple. "Iron Shadow Dragon Mode!"

 _Two fights about to go down and the egg has been cracked. What will happen? What is this "horrifying" creature Rustyrose talks about? All of this and more answered in the following chapters! Hope you all enjoyed, next chapter will be Sunday!_


	18. Chapter 18

_Screw it, early upload! So, this is probably early to ask, as the story isn't ending for a while, but what would you guys like to see next? Here are my ideas:_

 _The New Tournament (Fairy Tail): No guilds. No allies. Wizards compete to be the strongest in Fiore by battling enemies and friends in the new competition. Who will come out on top?_

 _After the Book Opened (Fairy Tail): Natsu wakes, cold and alone. Faded memories flashed in his mind. He needed help, so he searched for Fairy Tail. If they're even alive..._

 _Recall (Overwatch): Winston has reactivated Overwatch to stop chaos from roaming the globe. But Talon, the Omnics and the Government want to prevent these actions. Will Winston gather everyone up and restore peace?_

 _I really want to do an Overwatch fanfic, as I am currently in love with the game, but I feel like you guys should decide. Vote on the strawpoll that'll be up! Also, 3k views?! Awesome! Anyway, reviews and constructive criticism is welcome. Enjoy!_

Chapter 18

"Free Wendy!" Romeo yelled. Kyoka glared at him.

"You think you can fight me?" She spat.

"Yeah, I can." Romeo growled. "I won't let you get away with hurting Wendy." His body was trembling with rage. Eyeing Kyoka down, he began building his magic, waiting for Kyoka to strike first. He wanted as much power as possible.

"So, _boy,_ what's your name?" Kyoka hissed, mad that her plans had been interrupted.

"My name is Romeo Conbolt." Romeo growled back. "I'm going to make you pay for hurting Wendy."

"Aww, did I hurt your girlfriend?" Kyoka smirked. Romeo didn't answer, just kept building his power. "I'll take that as a yes then!" With that, Kyoka launched herself at Romeo, extending her talons. She swung for him, only to be pushed back by a blue flame.

"Blue Fire!" Romeo yelled, hurling orb after orb towards the demon. Kyoka just managed to dodge out of the way. Where the fire landed, a chunk of ice formed.

"What's this?" Kyoka grimaced. "Cold fire?" Kyoka gasped and Romeo was right in front of her, both of his hands pushed out.

"Yellow Fire!" He shouted. Fire sprouted from his hands, engulfing Kyoka. The flames didn't hurt her, but released a foul smell that caused Kyoka to gag and splutter. Romeo wasn't finished. He ran towards Kyoka and delivered punch after punch, not giving Kyoka time to recover. He then brought blue fire towards her head, ice shattering over it.

"Go Romeo!" Cana yelled as she undid the bounds that held Wendy. Kyoka's curse had come off her as Kyoka was too busy dealing with Romeo.

"I'm not sure Romeo should fight her by himself." Mest stated, looking at the boy.

"Look at him, he's kicking ass!" Cana laughed. "You did this Wendy! He found you!" Wendy stared at the enraged wizard, fascinated by the power.

"Romeo..." She whispered again.

"Red Fire!" Romeo boomed. Crimson red fire scorched Kyoka's skin, making her hiss and jump back.

"You're making me mad kid." She growled before clicking her fingers. A green flash illuminated Romeo for a second, before it vanished.

"And what was that?" Romeo asked.

"Just me enhancing your pain neurones." Kyoka grinned. Whipping a talon towards him, Romeo caught the full force of the attack. His yell echoed through the dungeon, making Kyoka laugh.

"Not so strong now, are you?" Kyoka mocked. Romeo staggered before sending more blue fire towards her. Kyoka dodged and lashed out again and again, producing more screams from Romeo.

"Stop!" Wendy cried, staggering as she got to her feet.

"Oh?" Kyoka stopped and looked at the girl. "Oh right, you." She slashed Wendy, causing Mest and Cana to yell.

"Oh you are so dead!" Cana muttered. She sent card after card towards the demon, only to be hit with the curse. Cana dropped, grunting as she hit the floor. Mest faired better, being able to dodge the attacks with his extreme speed. However, he was unable to land any attacks on Kyoka, and ended up in the same situation as Cana.

"Now then..." Kyoka began. Her eyes bulged as fire was send her way.

"Purple Fire." Romeo exclaimed. The fire dropped around Kyoka's feel, rendering her unable to move.

"Sticky fire?" She gasped. Romeo ran up to her, his hands red with fire. Punch after punch, kick after kick, Romeo unleashed his anger onto the woman. Bringing his knee up, Kyoka toppled backwards from the surprise.

"Impossible," She hissed. "You shouldn't have the power to do that! Your pain receptors must be on fire!"

"They are." Romeo growled. The ground around him cracked. "They're burning with pain." Magic began to flow from the boy, all different colours. "But my heart hurts more." Red, blue, yellow, pink, brown, green, grey, orange, every colour poured from him, making Kyoka crawl back in fear. "My heart hurts after watching you attack my friends!" Romeo brought a ball of fire above his head, glowing with different colours.

"Rainbow Fire!" He bellowed, releasing the orb from his hands. The ball of colour flew straight towards Kyoka, who screamed out. The castle shook as the spell made contact covering the room with dust and rubble. Kyoka lay on the floor, eyes wide and body covered in bruises and burn marks.

"Romeo!" Wendy cried. She struggled to get off the floor and stumbled towards the boy. Romeo turned and faced her, eyes bright.

"Wendy." He shouted, running at her. He tackled her into a hug, breaking down into tears. "I'm so happy you're ok." He whimpered into her shoulder.

"Thank you." Wendy cried back.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gajeel had had enough of the two he was facing. Gajeel's body began to be covered in a dark iron, his hair standing on end and his eyes turning purple. "Iron Shadow Dragon Mode!"

"Huh?" Zancrow stopped, looking at Gajeel. "Duel Dragon Slayer Magic. That's not right."

"Iron Shadow Dragon Roar!" Gajeel yelled, blasting Zancrow, who barely dodged the attack.

"Ohhh, this is interesting." Zancrow cackled. "Let's see what you've got." He brought his scythe to his side. "Flame God's Scythe!"

"Iron Shadow Dragon Sword!" Gajeel countered. The blade dispersed Zancrow's attack, pushing him back. Gajeel followed up with a fury of punches, most of which Zancrow blocked. The god slayer grinned, enjoying the fight. His smile quickly vanished as Gajeel moved into the shadows, becoming a blur. Zancrow attempted to hit Gajeel, all attacks useless.

Meanwhile, Pantherlily and Levy were struggling against the dark mage, who's Arc of Embodiment was proving extremely powerful. His Jet Black Sword was getting past Pantherlily's defences, with his Golden Shield was blocking Levy's own attacks.

"You cannot win!" He happily shouted towards the pair, striking Pantherlily as he did so. "You will never win!"

"Lily!" Levy shouted, watching the cat turn to his original size, dropping his sword.

"Ahhh, he's out of the way." Rustyrose grinned. "Now, you." He placed his hands on the side of his head. "Ghosts of Brittia!" He cried.

Shadowy, purple figures emerged from behind the wizard, making an eerie noise as they did so. The flew towards Levy, surrounding the small mage. She attempted to create a barrier, only to find herself unable to move.

"W-What is this?" She gasped, looking at Rustyrose.

"My Arc of Embodiment." He chuckled. "Isn't it beautiful?" Smirking, he raised his sword like arm. "Now, time to die."

"I don't think so buddy!" Gajeel had crossed the room in seconds, his iron fist raised. He caught Rustyrose on the jaw, before delivering an uppercut to the stomach. Rustyrose staggered back, winded. His magic died down, freeing Levy.

"What the?" Rustyrose gasped.

"You're dead." Gajeel spat. He launched himself into the air. Rustyrose created a wall between them in an attempt to escape.

"Oh no you don't!" Gajeel roared. "Dragon Slayer Secret Art! Karma Demon: Iron Spiral." His legs quickly becoming drill-like, Gajeel spun towards the wall, shattering it with ease. The force caused an explosion, knocking Rustyrose unconscious.

"Gajeel!" Levy cried happily, running towards the once dark mage. Gajeel smirked as he wiped his nose. "Gajeel, what happened to Zancrow?"

"Over there." Gajeel jabbed his thumb in the direction of the god slayer. Zancrow was in a pile of rubble, also unconscious.

"Gajeel, you beat two of Grimoire Heart by yourself!" Levy gushed. "I'm so proud."

"Well, I didn't want you getting hurt." Gajeel muttered. He quickly turned away so Levy didn't see his blush, only to find Pantherlily smirking at him. "Don't you say anything!" Gajeel snapped at the cat.

Before Lily could respond, an roar echoed throughout the castle once again, louder then the previous two.

"Hmmm, it's getting closer." Lily analysed.

"But what is it?" Levy wondered.

"Who cares." Gajeel grunted. "We find Zeref and go, nothing else. Now move it!"

 _Some interesting combat today. I really like writing fight scenes, even if they aren't good. Guess I'm lucky this fanfic will have a lot of them. Make sure to vote on which fanfic you'd next like to see. Reviews on what you picked would be awesome, but polls are easier for me to manage. Next chapter will be Wednesday._


	19. Chapter 19

_I'm done! I've finished school! The stories will be in a lot more detail as I have more time to write them. I'm so happy. Also, the poll for the next fanfic is ready. Just go to my profile page and it should be at the top of it. As many votes as possible will be appreciated. If you want to know what each one is about, check chapter 18. Reviews and constructive criticism is welcome. Enjoy!_

Chapter 19

Laxus and Mira hurried through the dark halls, twisting and turning, looking for anything. So far, their exploration had been quiet, not seeing or hearing anything. They had gone so far, they'd even lost connection with Warren, so they couldn't call or be relied upon for help.

"We've been running for a while." Laxus muttered. Mira glanced at him and could tell he was getting impatient. So was she. She was on edge, worried that they were about to be jumped. But parts of her wanted to fight, wanted to attack the Balam Alliance. They'd taken one of the weakest in the guild, and had plans that could destroy all of Fiore. Their mission was one of the most important they had ever done.

"What should we do?" Mira asked.

Laxus sighed. "We could make a lot of noise and get some attention."

"No." Mira shook her head. "We want to make Wendy's rescue mission stealthy if possible. Who know what might happen if they found out we were close to her.

"True." Laxus sighed again as they continued down the halls. An awkward silence crept over them. Despite seeing each over everyday for years, Mira still hadn't quiet forgiven Laxus for when he tried to take over the guild. The dragon slayer had proven himself again and again, such as coming back to Tenrou Island to fight Hades, or almost killing himself to protect an entire town, but a nagging feeling in the back of Mira's head told her to be careful.

"Mira?!" Laxus snapped. Mira jolted, looking at the blonde. "You ok?"

"Yeah, yeah, fine." Mira lied. "What's up?"

"I was asking if we should head back." Laxus answered. "We've lost contact with everyone and I'm concerned we might be called for help."

"No." Mira said sternly. "We need to keep going. Our Alliance is strong, we are needed else where." Laxus stared at the girl. She was always so commanding, despite her sweet appearance. But he knew Mira was right. They had their own mission to complete.

* * *

"It'll be ok Evergreen." Elfman said as Sherria worked her magic. He had taken the mage back to the main hall, where Sherria, Warren, Lyon and Risley were waiting. "She'll be ok? Right?" Elfman asked Sherria.

"She'll be fine." Sherria smiled. "It's only a broken leg. It'll be a few minutes. It could be done now, but I'm not Wendy."

"It's fine." Evergreen said. "Thank you."

"No problem." Sherria replied.

"Warren, tell everyone that if they need healing, to come back here." Lyon told Warren.

"Of course." Warren closed his eyes and told the whole Alliance. "There."

"Guys?" Looking down the hall, the group saw Cana running towards them, with Mest and Romeo behind. And in Mest's arms.

"Wendy!" The other Sky Sister cried. Abandoning Evergreen, she ran up to the group, panicking over Wendy. "Are you ok? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine." Wendy struggled to say. "Just need to rest."

"What happened?" Risley asked, joining them.

"Romeo happened." Cana smiled, patting the boy on the back. "He seriously kicked some demon ass!"

"He beat Kyoka." Mest explained. "And helped save Wendy."

"By yourself?" Lyon asked incredulously. Romeo gave a nervous laugh, embarrassed by all of the attention.

"That means we can leave?" Elfman said hopefully.

"No." Mest shook his head. "Whatever the Balam Alliance is doing, they have to be stopped. Permanently."

The group went quiet as they knew what he meant.

"C-Can we do that?" Sherria questioned worryingly.

"If we don't, they may try again." Lyon said thoughtfully. "And with that, injuring the people of Fiore."

* * *

Master Makarov silently sat by himself in the council hall, a lacrima in front of him. Mavis had disappeared, hoping to remember more about the orbs and Zeref's motives. Michello and Yajima had left him alone.

 _"Please."_ The master thought. _"Stay safe my children. You are our last hope."_

"Makarov?" Makarov opened his eyes to see Yajima looking at him. "Are you alright?"

"Truthfully, no." The old man sighed. "I've sent my children to take on some of the darkest wizards this kingdom has ever seen. If it all goes wrong, I am to blame. And I'll never forgive myself."

"Well then it won't go wrong." A grouchy voice came. Michello had joined them. "I've seen those kids of yours in action since they were born. They prevented all of the guild masters from dying with Lullaby, defeated Jellal in the Tower of Heaven, stopped Zero and Nirvana, beat Hades on Tenrou, stopped dragons from attacking Fiore, and have beaten each group of the Balam Alliance at least once. They'll win."

"And if they don't?" The master asked. "What if they cannot handle this challenge?"

"Then we go now and help." Yajima grinned.

Makarov sighed. "I may be a Wizard-Saint, but you two haven practised magic in years."

"True." Yajima agreed. "So we brought people who do." Behind him was a man with messy blue hair, a woman with long pink hair, and a man so old and so consumed by his powerful magic, he had plant-like features.

"We are ready." The blue haired man, Jellal, said.

"Are you all recovered?" Yajima asked.

"Yes, thank you for treating us." The pink haired woman, Meredy, bowed.

"W-Warrod?" Master Makarov gasped. The tree-like man smiled at him.

"Good to see you Makarov." The man said. This was Warrod Sequen, the fourth strongest Wizard-Saint and one of the Four Gods of Ishgar. He's also a founding member of Fairy Tail.

 _Yep. Crime Sorciere and one of FT's founding members is about to enter the fray with Makarov. More interesting battles await. Hope you all enjoyed, next chapter will be Monday. Remember to vote in the polls._


	20. Chapter 20

_I didnt realise how close this chapter was to the last one. Oh well. Wendy is back and safe, but we still don't know the Balam Alliance's true goal. Lets see what happens. Review and constructive criticism is welcome. Enjoy!_

Chapter 20

 _"Wendy is back."_ Warren's voice echoed throughout everyone's heads. _"She's at the main hall."_

"Awesome!" Natsu said aloud. He grinned at his partners. "Now we just need to beat the Balam Alliance."

"Shouldn't we leave?" Lucy asked, worried. "We have Wendy back, we can't risk anything else."

"If we leave, we risk all of Fiore getting caught up in something bad." Happy muttered. "We can't let that happen." Lucy placed a hand on her chin.

"But-"

"No buts Lucy." Natsu snapped. "We're too far into this, we aren't backing out now."

"What if something happens?" Lucy cried. She stopped as Natsu turned round and grabbed her shoulders.

"It won't." Natsu said softly. He looked into her chocolate eyes. "Not while I'm here. We're going to beat these guys, get back home, and then beat up Gray. Nothing will happen."

Lucy swallowed thickly. She knew she could trust Natsu. She would trust him with her life, knowing that he care more about this family then anyone. He wouldn't let anything go wrong. She nodded.

"Good." Natsu smiled, ruffling her hair. "Now, lets keep moving."

"So what's the plan?" Happy asked. "We came looking for Wendy, but know she's safe."

"I guess we just look for either the others for the bad guys." Natsu shrugged.

"So we head back to the main hall?" Lucy questioned.

"Nah, just keep moving."

* * *

Cobra stood on the edge of the mountain, the dragons by his side. They had all quickly grown, each one now up to waist height in size.

"What are you planning Midnight?" Cobra wondered aloud.

"Yes, I wonder as well." Cobra span around to see Zeref standing there, his smile on his face.

"Z-Zeref?" Cobra stammered. The dragons around him and hissed at the black wizard, a few spitting their element.

"Oh please." Zeref smiled at them. "You seven failed once, after 400 years of being trapped, I doubt you could do it this time."

"W-What do you want?" Cobra demanded, his voice shaky.

"I just came to see how far away he is." Zeref walked next to Cobra, looking into the distance. On queue, a roar echoed over the mountain. "Ahhh, he won't be long." Zeref began to leave.

"Wait!" Cobra yelled. "Midnight is looking for you!"

"I know." Zeref replied. "I'm going to see him now."

* * *

Makarov hurried through the thick forest with Crome Sorciere, Warrod, Michello and Yajima. He wasn't messing around, and instantly shut people up if they started talking. He wanted to get to his family as quickly as possible, hoping that Wendy was ok and no one was hurt. A shiver ran over his spine as an roar echoed over the forest.

"What the hell made that noise?" Makarov muttered.

"Something that wants us dead." Warrod said gravely. The group waited quietly, hoping to hear the noise once again.

"I think that was it." Jellal stated. "Keep moving." The group continued, only pausing to Michello could catch his breathe.

"You guys... go on ahead..." The old man gasped. "I'll... catch up."

"I'll wait with you." Yajima suggested. "Everyone go." Makarov nodded his thanks before moving again. Reaching the edge of the forest, he looked up at the huge mountain.

"Are they up there?" Warrod asked.

"Yes, I sense their magic." Jellal answered.

"Well in that case." Warrod raised his hands, sprouting a tree from the ground. Hopping on it, the tree continued to grow, climbing along side the mountain to quickly reach the top.

"So cool..." Meredy gasped.

"Why thank you." Warrod gave a small bow.

"Into the castle." Makarov instructed. They headed towards the broken double door, just to find a group in the hall.

"Master!" Romeo cried.

"Is everyone ok?" The master asked in a panic.

"Yeah, we also got Wendy back." Elfman grinned.

"Well, Romeo got her back." Cana explained, causing the boy to blush.

"Excellent." Makarov praised.

"Well this looks awful." A voice grunted. Looking down the hall, Makarov saw Master Hades glaring at them. "Oh, the _boy_ came as well. I guess this'll be a little fun."

"Hades!" Makarov boomed, removing his jacket. "You've caused too much harm to my children. This ends now."

"I agree." Hades smirked, removing his eyepatch to reveal his Demon Eye.

"You don't have to do this alone." Warrod grumbled, stepping besides Makarov. "Precht!" He barked towards Hades. "You cannot win. We founded Fairy Tail together, you shouldn't have left. You betrayed Mavis."

Hades' face twisted with anger and he raised his hand. "Don't lecture me. Never call me that name. I am Hades, leader of Grimoire Heart, master of the Seven Kin of Purgatory. Mavis was a little girl who never saw the true potential of magic. Formula 100!" Once again, a shockwave was sent towards Makarov, who blocked the attack. Makarov countered with his own blinding magic, which Hades vaporised.

"You don't want to do this Precht..." Warrod said calmly.

"The name is Hades, and you'll regret stepping to me." Hades snarled back. "Piercing Bullet." Magical shots of energy was fired in the groups direction. Mest quickly moved the injured out of the way, while Lyon and Cana stepped up to battle.

"Stay back!" Makarov hissed at them. "He's mine. Rain of Light!" A magic seal appeared before the short man, from which blast of light were generated. The launched themselves towards Hades who countered with his Bullet Magic. Explosions rippled throughout the hall, causing the injured behind Makarov to cower.

Warrod watched the intensity in Hades' eyes, sad that the man he once called his partner was gone. "Fine." Raising a hand, his eyes became serious. Around Hades, the floor cracked and plants flew from the ground, entangling the man.

"What the-" Hades gasped.

"Stop right there Precht." Warrod ordered.

"Precht is dead!" Hades snapped back. Freeing his left arm, he quickly wrote formulas in the air. "Formula 82!" Another shockwave was released, snapping the plants that held Hades in place. Raising a hand to his Demon Eye, he yelled. "Nemesis!" Behind him, dark, shadowy creatures began to rise from the ground.

"What are they..." Makarov wondered in fear.

Hades began to laugh. "These? Through my Demon Eye, I can show you the Abyss of Magic, something I've spent years learning. These are creature, demons, that will rip you apart."

 _I had to give Hades an awesome moment, he was under appreciated in the anime. Only getting one arc, boooo. For those who don't know, Precht is his real name, and he's a found of FT along Warrod. So conflict will go down. As for Midnights plan, it's coming. Please remember to vote for the next story in the strawpoll, and Generations will be out later today! Hope you all enjoyed, next chapter will be Sunday!_


	21. Chapter 21

_Ok, time for some news. On the 11th, I'll be on holiday for 4 weeks. This might mean I'm unable to upload. If I can, it'll be on the weekends. Alliance Saturday, Generations Sunday. Hopefully I can keep to that. Reviews and constructive criticism is welcome. Enjoy!_

Chapter 21

Hades began to laugh. "These? Through my Demon Eye, I can show you the Abyss of Magic, something I've spent years learning. These are creature, demons, that will rip you apart."

The creatures around him slowly began to turn their heads to the direction of the Alliance. Evergreen gave a small shriek at the sight of them, which ended up provoking them. They snarled and hissed, stretching out their newly formed limbs, cracking their necks.

"This... doesn't look good." Cana muttered, raising her cards.

"Mest, get everyone out." Makarov grunted, throwing his arm out. "I'll handle... Warrod?" He stopped at the tree-like mage stepped infront of him, eyes narrow and intense magic power radiating off him.

"Makarov, leave this to me."

"But-"

"I said, leave. Only I can bring Precht back to his senses."

"I've found my senses, Warrod!" Hades spat, his Demon Eye glowing brighter then before. "Nothing can get in the way now."

Warrod sighed, raising a hand. "We'll see." With that, vines shot from the ground and headed towards Hades, who cut them down instantly. The demons by his side leapt towards Warrod, who calmly dodged and twisted to avoid the attacks. His movements were graceful and slow, which contrasted Hades' quick and angry attacks. Warrod created a wall of vine in front of him, causing the demons to crash into them. Hades fired his Bullet Magic to blast holes through them, getting Warrod's side in the progress. The Wizard Saint grunted as he made his vines whip across the room, slashing the demons down.

"You can't win." Hades cackled, white chains appearing from his hands. "You were always weak." He fired the chains towards Warrod, trapping his arms. Using his strength, Hades raised Warrod from the ground and smashed him into the walls on the side of the halls. Warrod cried out in pain, holding his side. Hades laughed madly, enjoying the sight of his former partner in pain.

"Stop this Precht." Warrod muttered. "What happened to you?"

"I found the true meaning of magic." Hades growled. "Darkness, that's where the true power lies. Changing it to something "light" breaks the purpose." More demons where created, quickly overpowering Warrod. Hades glared at the sight. "Ha, one of the Four Gods of Ishgar, already crumbling at my feet. Pathetic. You'll sha-" He was immediately stopped by a brilliant light. Makarov stood with his arms out, trembling with rage.

"Makarov, stand down." Warrod ordered.

"No." Makarov countered, building his magic. "I'll not allow Hades to think that magic comes from darkness, or let him harm a member of Fairy Tail. I'm ending this."

"You've tried and failed. You were stuck on Tenrou for seven years. That time allowed me to gain unimaginable power. What do you have?" Hades questioned.

"The Fairy Tail symbol." The simple answer came. "Magic isn't darkness or light, I've told you this before. It lives, and Fairy Tail uses that to its full potential." Makarov put his hands out to the side. A blinding light formed in both hands, slowly dimming to show a sphere in each one.

"One of the Three Great Fairy Magic's..." Hades gasped. He quickly brought his hands together, creating a dark sphere between them. "Grimoire La-"

"Too late." Makarov boomed. "Hades, you have damaged our family too much, and for that, you shall pay."

"Idiot." Hades hissed. "Using both Law spells with destroy both of our guilds."

"Which is why I'm not using Law." Makarov brought the two spheres together. "As punishment, you'll be eternally trapped, unable to do anything." The small man fired the now one sphere towards his former master, a single tear dropping from his eye. "Fairy Sphere!"

A golden light filled the room, making everyone shield their eyes. Once it died down, Hades was gone.

"Precht..." Warrod whispered.

"What did the master... do?" Cana gasped, looking around. "Did he-"

"No." Makarov shook his head. "I used Fairy Sphere, one of the Three Great Fairy Spells. It is the ultimate defence spell. Mavis used it to protect us on Tenrou, by putting us in a stasis chamber for seven years. I, however, have made it so it is infinite. Hades with be trapped. Forever."

He looked over to Warrod, who was shaking. "Precht, oh Precht. How could you? How could you betray Mavis..." The old mage's hands balled into fists. "You deserve it."

* * *

Jellal and Meredy ran through the castle walls. They'd left Makarov and Warrod once their fight with Hades began.

"Should we have left them?" Meredy was worried. "Hades is strong, will they be ok?"

"They're Wizard Saint, remember." Jellal said calmly.

"So are you!" Meredy argued.

"Exactly. I am needed else where."

"Where?" Meredy asked.

"With Midnight." Jellal replied.

"Midnight? Why?"

"To make him pay." Jellal grunted. "He tricked us into believing they had changed for the good. I don't know when they got into contact with the rest of the Balam Alliance, but this must have been planned for years."

"Could it have been when we're sleeping?"

"Possibly. But I think we would have sensed an increase of power when it happened, so I'm not sure."

"What are you going to do once we find him?"

"Hopefully find out his plans and stop him."

"Put him behind bars."

"I'll try." Jellal said. "But if I have to do more, I will." Meredy's eyes widened with shock, mouth slightly parted. But after seeing complete seriousness in her partners eyes, the pinkette nodded.

* * *

Darkness covered the hall the man walked through, giving him a calming feel. He began to smile as tears started forming in his eyes. He didn't wipe them, instead, he let them fall, either onto his robes or onto the concrete floor. He didn't mind. It showed that he was human, not like the creature everyone believed him to be. Yet the man was unsure if they were happy tears or not. On one hand, his dream was slowly becoming reality. On the other, he had to destroy the guild he semi helped create, as well as the other guilds. Mavis wouldn't be happy.

He approached a set of large stairs, heading up in a single direction. Continuing his course, the man went up the stairs, only to be faced with huge, dark green doors. Gently placing his hand onto it, the doors creaked open, revealing a large, dark room with candles lighting the walls. In the middle was a deactivate magic circle. Pictures scattered the walls, all giving a sinister feel. Bookcases lined along the top of the walls, each one filled. Right at the back of the room was a large black chair. And sitting in the chair...

"Midnight?" The man questioned.

"Ahhh, Zeref." Midnight replied.

"I see you've found my room."

"Yes. It's quiet lovely. I assume you know why I am here?"

"To help me reach my goal?" Zeref asked.

"Of course." Midnight smiled. "Do you know what to do?"

"Yes." Zeref raised his hand and a small book came floating from one of the bookcases. Opening the book, Zeref said. "I just need to grow them up."

"Stop!" A yell came from the door. Jellal and Meredy had charged into the room, Jellal's magic already in full force.

"I wish we could." Midnight smirked. "Zeref?" The black wizard muttered incantations from a page, his eyes glowing.

"What is that?" Meredy whispered fearfully.

"Just the next phase of our plan." Zeref answered. Once he was done, there was silence. Then a roar bellowed over the castle. Followed by another. Then another. Seven roars deafened the building, shocking everyone inside. Then moments later, one more came.

"I believe Cobra is pretty surprised." Midnight stated.

"Dragons?" Jellal gasped.

"Seven." Zeref said. "Oh, and Acnologia."

 _Hades has been defeated, but Midnight isn't done yet. The seven dragons have been awoke and the presents of Acnologia has been announced. Next chapter, Jellal will take on Zeref and Midnight. Thanks for reading, remember to vote for the next story on the strawpoll. Hope you all enjoyed, next chapter will be Saturday!_


	22. Chapter 22

_Just a reminder that on Tuesday I'll be going on holiday. Will hopefully upload next weekend. Sorry in advance if I can't. Anyway, let's get into Jellal's fight. Reviews and constructive criticism is welcome. Enjoy!_

Chapter 22

Cobra stumbled back, lost for words at the sight. The seven dragons in front of him began to grow to incredible size, until they were the same size as those at the Grand Magic Games. Seven, ear-splitting roars were unleashed, followed by an eighth distant roar. Yells of panic filled Cobra's ears as people around the castle wondered what had just made the terrifying noises.

 _"What are you planning?"_ Cobra wondered. The purple dragon, that had grown to be the biggest took to the sky, followed by the rest. It then looked down at Cobra. It slowly descended until it was next to Cobra, who couldn't move. The dragon lowered it's head. "You want me to get on?" Cobra asked, reading it's thoughts with his incredible hearing. The dragon nodded and Cobra obeyed.

"My name is Venom." The dragon told Cobra, "Meet Volcano, Tornado, Twilight, Holy, Static and Steel. We are the seven dragons, created by Zeref."

Cobra swallowed thickly. "To do what?"

"Help him achieve his final goal." Venom answered, his vivid purple eyes glowing. "Alas, we failed, causing him to seal us in the seven Orbs. Now that we have been awoken, we can try again."

"How do you plan to do that?"

"By waking E.N.D, Zeref's most powerful creature."

* * *

"You fools." Jellal shouted, "Unleashing seven dragons? You could destroy all of Fiore."

Midnight shrugged. "We can always go to another kingdom. Besides, after Zeref is done, it won't matter to him."

"I'll make sure he never finishes then." Jellal hissed. Throwing off his hooded robes, a golden glow began to outline him. "Heavenly Body Magic: Meteor!" Jellal shot forwards at incredible speed, aiming straight for Midnight. Crossing the room in a blink of an eye, he drove a powerful kick into Midnight's gut, slamming him back against the throne. Leaping back into the air, he crashed down on top of Zeref, making an explosion. Jellal jumped from the smoke, landing back next to a worried Meredy.

"Jellal!" She cried.

"It's ok Meredy." Jellal assured her. "Just sta-" His words died in his mouth as Zeref stepped from the fading smoke, looking unharmed. Midnight had also gotten up, brushing dust off of him.

"You can't fight them both." Meredy explained. Jellal ignored her, forming lightning in his hands.

"Jiu Lexing." He yelled, throwing lightning-made swords at Midnight. He reflected them to the side by waving his hand, a grin forming on his face.

"This should be fun." He giggled.

"I took you in." Jellal shot at him, throwing fire his way. "I though I could help you! You had nothing left."

"That's where you were wrong." Midnight countered, reflecting Jellal's fire back at him. "What made you think we'd wanted to _atone_ for what we'd done?" Jellal didn't answer, but instead ripped the floor apart with his telekinesis and launched it at him. Zeref watched from the side, enjoying the fight. He didn't bother intervening, as he already knew the outcome.

"Grand Chariot!" Jellal bellowed. Seven magic seals formed in front of him, each dot connecting into a pattern. Room began to tremble as Jellal's spell unleashed great force, so much so that the roof of it collapsed, knocking down Midnight. As the mage got up, he noticed the same pattern forming in the night sky above him. Jellal released the spell and the seven seals in the sky blasted light down, crashing into the castle. The whole mountain shook.

* * *

Lucy and Natsu staggered into the wall as the castle began to shake violently.

"What was that?" Lucy screamed.

"A spell?" Happy asked nervously, hovering in the air.

"Maybe..."

* * *

Gajeel covered Levy with his huge body, shielding her from falling rubble. The explosion that shook the mountain caused a hole to form in the wall next to them, revealing the outside.

"What happened?" Lily asked.

"Not sure..." Gajeel replied.

"A fight?" Levy questioned. She gasped as she looked into the sky. Seven winged beasts flew past them, all letting out a roar.

* * *

"Everyone stay low." Makarov ordered. The ground around them began to crack and shatter, making people hold on for life. Lyon created an icy platform on which he, Risley and Sherria jumped onto. Romeo and Wendy hugged the wall for safety, while Mest ran everyone out of the main hall in seconds.

"Are you ok?" Elfman asked Evergreen.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She gasped back.

 _"What's happening?"_ Warren asked everyone in his range.

 _"An attack?"_ Gray asked back. Warren didn't answer as a roar drowned out his thoughts. Looking up, everyone saw the seven dragons circling the mountain.

"WHAT!" Makarov yelled, looking at the beasts.

"They've been awakened." Warrod growled.

* * *

"Jellal stop, you'll bring the castle down!" Meredy screamed at the bluenette. Jellal finished the spell, revealing a bruised Midnight on the floor.

"I'm sorry." He muttered. "But Midnight needed to be taken out."

"Well done." Jellal span around and found Zeref clapping. "That was quiet a show. Though I am disappointed that you destroyed my room."

"Zeref." Jellal spat, readying his Heavenly Body Magic.

"Oh, I don't wish to fight." Zeref raised a hand.

"Well I do." Jellal retorted, raising a hand. His eyes bulged as his magic vanished, leaving him gasping on the floor.

"Can't do much like that." Zeref smiled. "Now, why don't you gather your friends and figure out a way to stop those dragons? I'd recommend doing it before Acnologia arrives."

 _God Jellal is so cool. I think he's like one of my favourite boys in the series. Let me know who your favourite male is and why! And I hope you all managed to figure out which name matched each dragon! Thank you for reading, I hope you liked this chapter. Hopefully see you next weekend!_


	23. Chapter 23

_Hopefully this went out on time! Last chapter I asked who your favourite male character was in FT, now I'm asking who your favourite female character is. Mine has to be either Mira, Erza or Yukino. Sorry Lucy... Enough of that. 4000 views as well. Thanks so much, that's awesome! Lets get into it. Reviews and constructive criticism is welcome. Enjoy!_

Chapter 23

"Dragons..." Makarov whispered fearfully. No one could move, too surprised by the dragons on top. _"Everyone, head back to the main hall. Now!"_ The master told everyone. After that, the group headed inside to avoid attracting the creatures attention.

"How did they awake?" Lyon asked.

"The Orbs of the Dragons..." Warrod said. "These are the creatures Zeref created to achieve his goal. I guess someone managed to find a way to awake them."

"Now we have to deal with dragons?" Running up to them was Gray, Erza and Carla. The white exceed gasped as she looked at an all too familiar bluenette.

"WENDY!" She cried happily, flying over to her partner. The girl gave a squeal of joy and snatched the cat out of the air, crushing her into a hug. The two girls cried into each other, glad to be reunited. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Wendy quickly replied, pulling away from the hug.

Carla turned to the group and said, "Thank you. Whoever saved her, thank you."

"It was all Romeo." Cana grinned, thumping the boy on the back. Carla flew up to him and hugged him too.

"Thank you."

"N-No problem." Romeo smiled, flushing again.

Makarov decided to let the group have their moment of happiness before getting serious again. "What do we know about the dragons?"

"They're related to the orbs." Erza said.

"I assume they use the same element as the dragon slayers. In which case, our dragon slayers have to go up against different dragons, not the ones with the same type."

"We're fighting them?" Wendy gasped.

"No one else can do damage against them, it must be you."

"That might be hard." Sting, Rouge and Yukino came up behind them, followed by Laxus and Mira. "Those dragons are giving off a lot of power."

"It might be the only way." Makarov explained. "We have four out of the seven."

 _"Natsu, Gajeel, get over here instantly."_ Erza barked through Warren's connection.

 _"Coming!"_ Gajeel replied. But no answer from Natsu.

"He's too far away." Warren sighed.

"We must leave now!" Jellal and Meredy entered the room, sweaty and scared.

"Jellal?" Erza asked, surprised.

"Acnologia is coming!" Jellal shouted. Everyone froze.

"So that's what that noise was..." Warrod muttered.

"WE CANT DEAL WITH EIGHT DRAGONS!" Elfman yelled.

"Man up!" Evergreen slapped his arm. Romeo was looking at the floor, quiet and oblivious to the conversation.

"Come on Natsu."

* * *

"Has anyone had a message from Warren?" Happy asked. His team shook their heads, continuing through the halls. Vines had began appearing in them, covering the walls and floors, a few hanging from the ceiling. After the shaking, there was silence around them, so they assumed that they were far into the castle. Natsu couldn't make out any unusual or familiar smells, so he doubted anyone was near them.

"I think we should go back." Lucy finally said.

"No." Natsu shook his head. "I get that you're scared, but staying split up is a better idea. We don't want to be wiped out in a single blow."

"But being picked off isn't a great idea either." Happy pointed out. Lucy thought hard, thinking off the best strategy.

"I think we should -" She began.

"Got it!" Natsu yelled, surprising the two.

" _You_ have a plan?" Happy mocked.

"Yep!" Natsu grinned. "This will get someone's attention." He cracked his knuckles before slamming both flaming hands into the corridor walls. The sound boomed throughout the halls, and rubble began to fall from the ceiling and walls.

"Rubbish plan Natsu!" Happy yelled in fear, cowering behind Lucy.

"You idiot Natsu." Lucy snapped. "Are you trying to get all of the guards down here?"

"Kinda." Natsu shrugged.

"Well you got my attention!" A bright explosion shook the hall they were in, dropping them to the ground. Coming from the aftermath was a tanned man with brown hair, beard and a single dark strip covering his left eye.

"Who are you?" Natsu growled.

"My name is Azuma, a member of Grimoire Heart." Azuma answered.

"You looking for a fight!" Natsu challenged, fists flaming.

"Actually, I am." Azuma grinned back. "It seems you're magic power is strong. Tell me boy, what magic do you posses?"

"I'm a Fire Dragon Slayer, you?"

"I fire wizard hmm? I use the Great Tree Arc. My power comes from Earthland itself, making it infinite."

"Oh we'll see about that!" Natsu pounced from the ground, leaving a smoking crater behind him. Landing next to Azuma, he began throwing a series of jabs and crosses, each of which Azuma blocked. Natsu stepped in close and delivered an elbow, only for Azuma to duck beneath it.

"Bleve." Azuma shouted. Extending his hand, an explosion engulfed Natsu, causing Happy to cry out. Azuma was then shocked to see his spell being absorbed in front of him, jaw dropping as Natsu gave off a burp.

"Thanks." He grinned cheekily. "I needed a meal."

Azuma regained his composer. "Hmm, eating my explosions. That's fine." He jumped backwards and swiped his hand through the air. "Ramus Sica!" Sharp branches sprung from the wall, making Natsu duck and dodge, only just avoiding the attacks.

"Forget I'm a fire wizard?" Natsu taunted. "Fire Dragon Roar!" Burning the branches with easy, Natsu ran at Azuma again. Finally striking him with a punch, Azuma skidded back into a wall, gripping his shoulder.

"Tree Fist!" He cried. A giant fist made from vines and branches dropped onto Natsu, pinning him to the floor.

"Hey!" Natsu muttered angrily. "Let me go. I swear when I get out of here, you'll pay!"

Azuma sighed and turned to the remaining two. "A cat and a girl? Not a challenge."

"What?" Lucy asked, raising her eyebrows. She grabbed her keys. "I'll show you a challenge."

"Lucy, no fair." Natsu yelled, clearly annoyed. "I'm fighting him!"

"Not this time Natsu." Lucy gritted her teeth. "This is my fight!"

 _Huh, I really like cliffhangers, don't I? Sorry if its getting annoying, but I find it easier to keep these chapters around 1000 words. Anymore and it starts to burn me out. Hope you all enjoyed, next chapter is next week. Remember to vote in the poll as well!_


	24. Chapter 24

_Ok, this time, who's your favourite guild? I assume most will be Fairy Tail, but I really like Sabertooth as well. Reviews and constructive criticism is welcome. Enjoy!_

Chapter 24

Lucy gripped her keys tightly, staring Azuma down. She could help Natsu out from under the giant fist, but she needed to take out the threat first. She knew barely anything about Azuma, or the strength he possessed. She only knew that he could produce explosions and seemingly control nature.

"I'm serious Lucy, help me up. I'll pummel this guy into dust." Natsu snarled from underneath the giant fist holding him down.

"Happy, are you ready to back me up?" Lucy asked Happy, ignoring the fire mage.

"Y-Yeah." Happy swallowed.

"And who are you?" Azuma asked.

"The name is Lucy. I'm a Celestial wizard from Fairy Tail." She said confidently.

"A pleasure." Azuma bowed before entering his combat stance. "I do hope you'll do better then the boy over there."

"WHAT!" Natsu exclaimed, wisps of fire escaping his mouth.

"Ready?" Azuma asked. Lucy nodded. Sighing, Azuma ran straight towards the blonde, who dived out of the way. She pulled out two keys.

"Open, Gate of the Lion, Loke. Open, Gate of the Golden Bull, Taurus." They both appeared in a flash of yellow light. Loke gave a quick wink towards Lucy, something that didn't go unnoticed by Natsu, before following Taurus. The cow swung his axe at Azuma, who jumped out of the way in surprise.

"Celestial Spirits?" He questioned in shock.

"The strongest." Loke answered. He jumped after Azuma and delivered a golden punch towards the mage. Azuma barely dodged it, twisting into a awkward position. He stumbled as he landed, allowing Lucy to secure his hand with her whip.

"What?" Azuma gasped in awe. He didn't have time to recover before Taurus charged into him, creating a crater in the wall. The castle shook from the impact.

"Good job Taurus." Lucy cheered. Her smile faded as a bolt of yellow energy shot from the smoke. Taurus keeled over before disappearing in a golden glow. "Defeated?" Lucy gasped. Azuma stepped from the crater, cracking his neck.

"A spirit is no match for me." He stated.

"Oh yeah?" Lucy smirked, pulling out more keys. "How about three? Open, Gate of the Maiden, Virgo. Open, Gate of the Giant Crab, Cancer!" Cancer and Virgo appeared next to Loke, ready for battle. Azuma raises an eyebrow before launching explosions and vines their way. Cancer cut the vines down while Loke and Virgo dodged. Natsu watched in awe at the battle.

He always knew Lucy was strong, and kept getting stronger. How could he not? He'd been there since she joined Fairy Tail, had been on countless missions, watched her fall and get up. He didn't have knowledge of Celestial magic, yet knew summoning three sprints required a lot of power. Lucy seemingly did it easily, and was still on her feet yelling encourgement.

Natsu had always loved watching Lucy grow, as a person, wizard and member of Fairy Tail. Despite what the guild thought about him, Natsu wasn't as dense as a pile of bricks. He didn't know how long, or when, but he did know that his connection to Lucy ran deeper then friendship. And he always thought this once Lucy starting fighting. It was the moment he saw all of Lucy's emotions; her fear, her confidence, her willpower, her love for the guild. It was the moment Natsu could truly appreciate her.

"Get him Lucy!" Natsu called from the ground. Lucy looked back and nodded in return, before pulling out her whip and entering the fight with her spirits.

"It's useless." Azuma spat. "Burst Claw!" Another explosion shot out, causing Lucy and her spirits to duck.

"Are you ok Princess?" Virgo immediately asked.

"I'm fine." Lucy answered. "Don't worry about me." Slashing her whip, she forced Azuma to jump back. He didn't realise that Loke was behind him, ready for an attack. A bright flash illuminated the halls as Azuma was thrown against the floor, leaving cracks.

"Nice shot Loke!" Lucy praised. She gave a small nod to Virgo, who disappeared into the ground. Following Cancer, she ran towards Azuma. The dark wizard created a wall of plants to protect himself, yet was shocked when it was cut down instantly. Recovering quickly, Azuma blasted Cancer, causing the spirit to fade back into his own realm. Lucy ignored the surprise of he spirit being easily beaten and continued. Azuma's face twisted into a smirk at seeing Lucy charge towards in.

"Pitiful." He smiled. He raised both of his arms. Roots sprouted from beneath Lucy and entangled her, causing a scream.

"Lucy!" Natsu shouted. The blonde struggled against the vines that began slowly tightening.

"You've done well." Azuma stated. He stood facing Lucy, his face showing some sort of interest. "But, its time to end this. As congratulations, I'll finish with a special move." He spread his arms to either side. Loke attempted to free Lucy, but also got trapped by the roots. The ground began shaking as cracks appeared, a faint golden light being emitted from it.

"Using the power stored in the earth, you'll die here!" Azuma shouted. "Terra Clamare!" The light burst from the ground as a deadly explosion erupted into the hall. Natsu's cry of concern and fear was drowned out by the devastating noise. Stone and dust fell through into the hall as the explosion broke through the upper floors. The dust quickly settled.

Where Lucy and Loke were standing, was a cracked, smouldering spot on the floor.

"Lucy..." Natsu gasped.

"She fought well." Azuma nodded in approval.

"I still am!" Looking up, Azuma's jaw dropped as he saw Lucy flying above him, Happy carrying her.

"Impossible!" He gasped.

"Now!" Lucy cried. Happy shot towards Azuma, Lucy's eyes locked onto her target. Azuma gritted his teeth and began attacking again. It didnt last long as the ground around him split open. Virgo jumped from below him, sending the mage straight into the air.

"Loke!" Lucy yelled. The lion spirit jumped from the dust and punched Azuma in the stomach, sending him spiralling to the ground. Happy let go of Lucy, who aimed for Azuma.

"LUCY KICK!"

Natsu finally freed himself from the giant fist pinning him down. He ran over to where he last saw Lucy land. The girl was sitting on the floor, holding out the four keys she used.

"Thank you guys." She thanked. "Get some rest."

"Lucy!" The pinkette yelled. "That was incredible!" Lucy gave a small smile, a faint blush spreading across her cheeks.

"You got heavier." Happy moaned.

"Shut it, cat!" Lucy snapped. She stood up. "We've got to keep moving."

 _I'm not a fan of writing Lucy's fight scenes. I still liked how this turned out, but seeing as she doesn't have as much mobility as other characters, it's hard to do. Hope you all enjoyed, next chapter the dragons will get involved. Remember to vote on which story you'd like to see next on the poll. See you next week!_


	25. Chapter 25

_And I'm back. So I'm liking the idea of just updating on the weekends instead of randomly throughout the week. It makes it a little easier for me. I may stick with that for a while. Anyway, like I said, dragons will be getting involved. Not Acnologia yet, he'll be coming soon. And question today, what magic would you like to be able to use? I personally like Jellal's Heavenly Body Magic. Reviews and constructive criticism is welcome. Enjoy!_

Chapter 25

Gajeel, Levy and Lily hurried through the halls back to the main entrance. After the first shock of seeing dragons roaming the sky, they headed back instantly, only then to be contacted through telepathy asking them to return. Gajeel was being very quiet, as he thought he'd never see dragons again after Metalicana disappeared. But there were seven, very much alive, and giving off insane magical power.

"Gajeel?" Lily asked his partener. Gajeel snapped out of his thoughts.

"Huh?"

"Are you ok?" Lily asked.

"Yeah... just thinking."

"About what?" Levy joined in. Gajeel didn't have time to respond. The ground below them shook, causing them to stumble. They heard a distant sound of falling rock.

"What was that?" Lily asked instantly.

"A fight?" Levy questioned.

"Probably Salamander." Gajeel grunted. "Keep moving." They continuted.

* * *

Cobra stood upon Vemon, looking down onto the castle. He was unsure of his next move.

"What is the plan?" Venom asked him.

"Until E.N.D is awake, we need to cause as much trouble as possible for the Alliance." Cobra murmured. "Guys, let's pay them a visit."

"Finally, some fun." Holy smirked.

* * *

Almost everyone had returned to the main hall. They were all battle ready, knowing that seven deadly beasts were high above them. Makarov was waiting in the middle, hoping to come to a solution.

"We're here!" Gajeel called. His team ran up to the rest, each one releasing a sigh of relief.

"Now we're just waiting on Natsu." Cana said.

"Hopefully he's alri-" Erza was cut off by the castle shaking. The roof above them collapsed, making the Alliance scatter. A devastating roar made everyone cover their ears. A pure white dragon had made its presences know, and began building up a powerful breath attack.

Sting sprung into action. As the dragon fired, Sting jumped above the group and ate the blast. Landed back on the floor with a burp, he looked at the dragon straight in the eye before countering.

"White Dragon Roar!" The blast caught the dragon in the chest, causing it to topple backwards. Using its wings, the dragon regained its balance.

"A White Dragon Slayer." He analysed.

"Who's asking." Sting growled.

"My name is Holy." The dragon said. "And you are my dinner." Holy lashed out and hit Sting in the stomach. The impact made Sting fly across the room and out the double doors. The Alliance watched as the leader of Sabertooth fell off the mountain.

"STING!" Yukino screamed.

"Lector, Frosh!" Rogue ordered. The exceeds nodded. Frosh grabbed Rogue and flew after Sting, Lector close behind. Holy grinned. Spreading his huge wings, the dragon followed them off the mountain, yelling as he did so.

"Twilight, lets go!" Above the castle, the black dragon heard his cry and followed.

"We have to help." Yukino said quickly.

"We can't." Makarov said. "We are no match for dragons. Only they can fight them. That is what dragon slayers do."

* * *

Sting could feel himself quickly losing his lunch as he fell. The sky had darkened, making it hard to see. But his hearing was fine. Sting could hear his friends coming.

"Lector!" Sting called out. The exceed put on a burst of speed and caught up to his partner. Catching him, Lector slowed down, saving Sting before he hit the solid ground.

"Thanks buddy." Sting sighed.

"Are you ok." Rouge landed next to him, pale.

"Yeah, fine." Sting cracked his neck. "That dragon didn't hit that hard."

"Then maybe I should hit harder?" Holy hovered above them, glaring. Twilight was next to him, looking bored.

"Who's that?" Frosh asked.

"My name is Twilight." The black dragon bowed.

"I assume you're the Shadow dragon?" Rouge questioned.

"Correct."

Rouge readied his magic. "I am Rouge. The Shadow Dragon Slayer."

Sting cracked his knuckles. "And I'm Sting. The White Dragon Slayer."

"Together they're the Twin Dragon Slayers!" Lecter yelled happily. "Go on Sting, show these guys what you've got!"

Holy smiled. "Interesting. Then we will not hold back." Holy flapped his wings, sending gusts of wind towards the four. They spiralled backwards, quickly regaining their balance. Holy landed on the ground, causing it to shake. Sting didn't waste any time.

"White Dragon Claw!" Running up to his target, Sting launched a bright punch to Holy's leg. The attack made contact, but didn't do much. Holy let out a grunt of happiness before lashing out his leg, Sting only just blocking it. Sting didn't let the attack faze him.

"White Drive!" He yelled. With his body now clocked in a white aura, and his magical abilities now enhanced, Sting went in for another attack. "White Dragon Roar."

Useless. Holy blocked the attack with a wing, laughing as he did so.

" _This_ is the power of a dragon slayer?" He asked in amusement. "I expected more." Holy swiped his arms towards Sting. Sting managed to block the attack, this time holding his ground. A shockwave was released from the impact, making Holy widerend his eyes.

"Just getting started." Sting grunted.

Rouge was seemingly having a better time dealing with Twilight. The dragon was having a hard time landing a hit on Rouge's shadow-like body. However, Rouge was yet to land his own attack. Having already entered his Shadow Drive, Rouge attacked.

"Shadow Dragon Waxwing Flash!" Using the power of shadows, Rouge quickly began encircling Twilight, lashing out to do damage. The dragon didn't seem bothered by the assault. In fact, he began looking even more bored.

"Pathetic." Twilight flexed his body outwards, breaking Rouge's attack. The dragon slayer wiped his lip, removing the small flow of blood.

"I need a different appro-" He was cut sort by the body crashing into him.

"Ah. Sorry Rouge." Sting muttered, helping him up. "These guys are tough."

"Yeah, they're dragons. They aren't going down easy." Rouge understood.

"Then lets amp up our game." Both slayers took a deep breathe as magic enveloped them. Scales began forming on their faces and hands, covering their necks and arms.

"They can enter the Dragon Force at will?" Twilight looked surprised.

"It would seem so." Holy answered. "Well, bring it on."

 _And I'm cutting the battle there. Next chapter will only be the fight between these four. I have something interesting planned for that, and you may or may not hate me for it. Sorry. Anyway, next chapter is next week. Remember to vote on the poll for which story you wanna see next._


	26. Chapter 26

_So, my plan for this chapter requires bravery. From me. As you may or may not hate me after this. If the former, then... Whoops? Anyway favourite bad guy? Mine has to be Hades. Reviews and constructive criticism is welcome. Enjoy!_

Chapter 25

"Then lets amp up our game." Both slayers took a deep breathe as magic enveloped them. Scales began forming on their faces and hands, covering their necks and arms.

"They can enter the Dragon Force at will?" Twilight looked surprised.

"It would seem so." Holy answered. "Well, bring it on."

"Ready Sting?" Rouge asked.

"I'll follow your lead." Sting answered. With a nod, the pair charged towards the two dragons. Twilight let out a powerful breathe attack. He looked shocked as the dragon slayers dodged the attack with easy. Rouge leapt off the ground and landed on Twilights back, slamming his hands into it. Twilight stumbled, snarling at the fact that he'd been struck. And that it hurt.

Sting did a similar approach. He landed on Holy's head, and was stomping around, unleashing bursts of energy at a time. Holy shook his head rapidly, trying to shake Sting off, but to no avail. Lector and Frosh cheered the two on from the woods.

"White Dragon Roar!" Sting shouted.

"Shadow Dragon Roar!" Rouge shouted. Blasts of energy hit both dragon's faces. They staggered back, before clearing their heads from the smoke.

"Enough toying." Holy growled. Opening his mouth, short bursts of white magic began scattering the land. Rouge ducked and blocked the attacks, while Sting enjoyed every second of his meal.

"Thanks." He jibed, grinning at Holy's confused face. Extending his palms, he yelled, "White Dragon Holy Ray!" Streaks of white flew from his hands, exploding all around the dragons. Rouge took the opportunity to get up close and personal.

"Shadow Dragon Slash!" With his shadow-like speed, Rouge slashed across both dragons, landing blow after blow. The two dragons crashed into each other.

* * *

Up on the mountain, the Fiore Alliance watched from above at the fight below them. Each member of Sabertooth had their hands covering their mouth, each scared of the worst case scenario. None of them moved. Until.

"Hey." Above them, Cobra was smiling. "There are still five dragons ya know."

"Cobra." Erza spat.

"So, who wants to die first?" He asked. He was quickly answered. Laxus jumped from the ground, heading past Cobra and Venom. Instead he aimed for the yellow dragon. In a flash of lightning, both were gone.

"Laxus!" Makarov yelled.

"Four dragons left." Cobra grin grew even bigger. "And I don't see Natsu, so he can't take care of Volcano. But Gajeel and Wendy are here. Tornado, Steel, have fun. Volcano, deal with the spare." Cobra left with his dragon, while the other three began descending onto the Alliance.

* * *

"Ok, I'm done." Twilight spat.

"Thought you were done a while ago." Sting jeered.

"Don't get cocky." Rouge calmed him. "They still have energy left."

"Listen to the emo one." Holy growled. Both dragons stood on their back legs, each charging another breathe attack.

"We can counter this, right?" Sting asked. Rouge nodded.

Standing next to each other, the two began building magic in their fists, Sting's right and Rouge's left. White and shadow began covering their respective hands. The two dragons noticed this but continue their charge. This gave time for the Twin Dragons to build up even more power. The energy the pairs gave off was huge.

"Ready Sting?"

"Yeah." As soon as the dragons released their attack, the Twin Dragons did the same.

"Unison Raid: Holy Shadow Dragon's Flash Fang!" The two screamed. A swirl of shadow and white was shot forwards in a beam. It clashed with the roars of the dragons, which had also combined. The Twin Dragons pushed all of their magic power into that attack, as well as the dragons.

But the dragons were stronger. The Unison Raid broke and the dragon's roars hit their targets. Or target. In the last moment, a hand pushed the other out of the way of the blast. The roar continued to push it's victim all the way towards the woods.

"Rouge!" Sting yelled. Turning in anger, he punched the ground, causing it to rip up in front of the dragons. He then began running towards the tree line where the attack ended.

"Quickly." Twilight hissed.

"No." Holy laughed. "Allow him to mourn. Then we kill him."

Sting reached the tree line. He saw Lector and Frosh weeping over a battered and bloody body.

"Rouge..." He said quietly. Collapsing by his partners side, he allowed tears to fall. "No way..."

"S...S..Sting?" Rouge gasped.

"Rouge, stay with me." Sting pleaded.

"S...Sting. Take it." Rouge coughed. He held out his hand. In his palm, was a small, glowing black ball.

"Wh...What is it?" Sting asked. He heard thundering footsteps behind him, and knew the two dragons were closing in.

"My magic." Rouge answered. "Take it. Beat the dragons. Protect Sabertooth."

"Rouge, I...I can't!" Sting yelled, tears flowing quicker. "I...I won't!"

"S...Sting, please." Rouge begged. He coughed again, blood splattering from his mouth. "You have to."

"I won't let you die!" Sting snapped.

"Pathetic." Sting whipped his head around. The two dragons were standing over them, both with massive smiles. "Look at him cry over his friend."

"Sting..." Rouge gasped. Sting clenched his fists.

"I'm sorry." He muttered. He reached out and grabbed Rouge's magic.

* * *

Yukino collapsed to her knees.

"Are you ok?" Minerva asked quickly, shielding her from the dragon's attacks.

"Gone..." Yukino said quietly. "He's... gone." Minerva stood still as she understood.

* * *

A blast of white and shadow went upwards in a spiral of energy. The two dragons jumped back in fear, both letting out a roar. From the centre of the blast, the saw him stand up. Expect different. The right side of his body had been covered in black skin, making his eye a slit. The other side was perfectly normal. His hair was also on end, half white, half black. The open eye made contact with the dragons, sending shivers down their spine.

"White Shadow Dragon's Rough Silk!" Rouge yelled. Thin beams of shadow and white escaped him, and slashed the two dragons, causing heavy damage. The dragons shrieked in pain as they jumped back again. Rouge began to move forwards, the pillar of shadow and white always surrounding him. It was so strong, that the ground around him was being ripped apart.

"S-Stay back!" Holy barked in fear. Rouge ignored him. His piercing eye burned holes into the dragons, both of whom seemed wordless.

"White Shadow Dragon's Blast." Rouge growled. Focusing white and shadow in his left and right hands, he combined the two by putting his hands together. He then unleashed a powerful blast at the dragons, injuring them.

"He's... So strong." Twilight grunted.

"Shadow and white working perfectly." Holy analysed as the dragons collapsed. "White Shadow Dragon Mode."

Rouge approached the beaten dragons, tears falling from his open eye. Making his hands form an orb, magical power began build.

"Unison Raid: Holy Shadow Dragon's Flash Fang." Rouge said quietly. An eruption covered the dragons. As the dust settled, Rouge walked back to Sting. The magic around him died down, yet his appearance didn't alter.

"Sting, Sting! Answer me!" Rouge yelled, kneeling by his friend. Sting's eyes fluttered open. His body as pale and shaking, his skin sunken. "Why?" Rouge questioned. "I told you to fight them."

"I couldn't watch you die..." Sting said quietly. "I just couldn't."

"Look at me!" Rouge yelled. "This isn't what I wanted. I'm Future Rouge! The one who opened the Eclipse, the one who wanted to rule the world. I'm... I'm..."

"You're not." Sting whispered. "Future Rouge gained his power by killing me after Frosh died. But look." He raised a weak arm towards the two crying exceeds. "Frosh is here, and I sacrificed myself. Whatever we did, we prevented Future Rouge."

"But you, you didn't have to." Rouge cried. Sting grabbed Rouge's shaking hand.

"Rouge, please." Sting took a deep breathe, his voice becoming shaky. "Finish this. Win this war. Look after the guild, look after Lector for me. Lead the guild. And..." Sting gave a violent cough. "Please, tell Yukino what I couldn't."

"But Sting."

"Please?" Sting looked Rouge in the eye before his hand dropped to the floor. Any remaining magic faded.

"S...Sting?" Rouge gasped. "I..."

"I will."

 _Remember when I said I wouldn't kill anyone... Yeah... I said you may or may not hate me... See you next week!_


	27. Chapter 27

_I'm kinda sorry for last chapter, but character development is important. And you can't expect to face the Balam Alliance and seven dragons without casualties. Anyway, two dragons down, five left, plus Acnologia. Let's continue this. Reviews and constructive criticism is welcome. Enjoy!_

Chapter 27

Minerva was having trouble blocking attacks from the dragons and the guards, trying her best to protect the collapsed Yukino. Her team members, Rufus and Orga, had gathered around her, asking questions.

"What's wrong?" Rufus asked.

"Come on, there's a battle." Orga snapped.

"He's gone. Gone." Yukino wept. "S-Sting. He's gone."

"No..." Rufus gasped.

"Sting... Fell?" Minerva breathed. "Impossible."

"And... Rouge?" Orga questioned.

"I'm... I don't know..." Yukino rubbed her red eyes. "B-but Sting... Sting..."

"Come on, it'll be ok." Rufus muttered, holding back his own tears. "Deal with this fight first." Yukino nodded, drying her eyes. Standing up, still sniffing, she pulled out her keys, entering her combat stance.

Meanwhile, Gajeel and Wendy were staring down their opponents, Steel and Tornado. Steel gave a menacing grin towards the pair, sending shivers down their spines.

"So, which one is up against me?" He asked.

Gajeel stepped forwards. "The name is Gajeel. I'm the Iron Dragon Slayer. And you're in trouble."

"Is that so?" Steel laughed. "The name is Steel. The Iron Dragon, created by Zeref so he could achieve his goal. What makes you think you have a chance?"

"Let's find out." Gajeel smirked. In an instant, Gajeel leapt towards Steel, activating his magic. Wendy was busying talking to Tornado.

"So, I'm guessing you're the Sky Dragon Slayer?" Tornado analysed.

"My name is Wendy." The bluenette answered.

"Awww, aren't you a cutie." Tornado giggled. "I'll feel bad if I have to kill you."

"We don't have to fight." Wendy suggested.

"I thought you'd say that." Tornado sighed. "And looking at you, I can tell you've been through a lot. Unfortunately." Tornado spread out his wings. "To awaken E.N.D, those close must suffer."

"But I already have!" Wendy argued.

"I know." Tornado sighed again. Building his magic, he unleashed a gust of wind. Wendy stood her ground, not letting the attack affect her. Behind her, she heard yells of her fellow Alliance, assuming they had been blown away.

"Guess I'm fighting." She murmured.

* * *

The fire dragon Volcano cackled as he rained hellfire among the Alliance. They scattered and dodged, scared of the destructive power he wielded. Currently, he felt invincible.

"Ice-Make: Hammer!" Gray yelled.

"Ice-Make: Snow Tiger!" Lyon cried. They fired their attacks towards the beasts, who laughed at the ice was melted before even coming near him.

"Please." He chuckled. "I'm a fire dragon, ice won't work." He released a shockwave of heat, making them stumble backwards.

"Pretty hot." Gray grunted, shielding his face.

"Why thank you." Lyon joked.

"Not now!" Gray snapped. "We need to beat this heat."

"On it." Next to them, Jura, Erza and Romeo came. "Erza, Romeo, I'll block the heat. You two get close."

"Macao won't like the fact that you're letting his son go near a dragon!" Gray exclaimed.

"His fire magic will be useful." Erza told him. "Everyone, lets go!" The three ran towards the dragon, who smirked.

"Pathetic." He let out a stream of fire. Jura raised an earth wall to block the blast. Erza rapidly re-quipped into her Flame Empress Armour, slashing her sword. Romeo followed her closer to the monster.

Volcano raised an eyebrow. "Hmmm?" He lashed out with his sword like talons, Erza only just managing to deflect the attack. Romeo countered with balls of blue fire, achieving practically nothing.

"No way..." He gasped. Volcano tilted his head back and laughed. "Ok, my magic isn't working." Volcano aimed towards Romeo and launched a fireball towards him. Erza dived in front of the attack and cut it in half with her sword.

"Romeo, back up!" She instructed, charging towards the dragon. She slashed her sword through the air, sending streaks of fire towards Volcano, who simply raised an arm to block it.

"You can't fight fire with fire." He jeered. Suddenly, he stumbled forwards, steam coming from his back. Turning around, he saw Juvia and Levy glaring at him.

"But you can with water." Juvia shouted. "Water Whip." A stream of water repeatedly slashed across Volcano, making him roar and stagger. Levy followed with her own water spells, aiming for the leg. Jura raised the ground around the beast, making him even more unbalanced.

"Annoyances." Volcano spat. He flew up into the air away from the danger. "Your earth magic is useless when I'm up here!" He cried. Once again, he began raining hell.

* * *

"Sounds like something big is happening." Happy said nervously as the walls shook.

"A big fight?" Lucy asked.

"Most likely." Natsu growled. "I can't hear much, too many noises. But I can make out roaring."

"Roaring?" Lucy repeated. "What's roaring?"

"Dunno." Natsu shook his head. "Hey look, a door." Natsu ran forwards towards a door. Swinging it open, it led to a dark stairway.

"We going down?" Happy asked.

"Yeah." Natsu nodded. "Wendy might be down there." The trio ran down the steps. They came to a chamber with torches lighting the wall. In the middle was seven pillars surrounding what seemed to be egg shells. On the pillars were the seven Elemental Orbs, all glowing brightly. Except the Shadow and White Orbs.

"We found them!" Lucy exclaimed happily. "Guys, we can... Natsu?" She stared at the pinkette. His eyes had glossed over, and he was shaking slightly.

"The... the orb." He muttered, slowly walking towards the Fire Orb. "The... the power. There's so much. So strong, so strong. Wha?" He continued to mutter as he approached it.

"Wendy did that when we found the Sky Orb." Lucy remembered. "Hey, Natsu! Can you here me?"

"So strong." Natsu repeated, standing in front of it. "The power." He reached for it.

"Natsu, I don't think you should be touching that." Happy said sharply. "If it's that strong, it might hurt you."

"I agree Natsu." Lucy nodded. "Don't touch it."

Natsu didn't listen. He grabbed the glowing orb in his right hand. Happy saw his hand clench over it as it glowed even brighter. Natsu let out a scream of pain as he fell to the floor, seemingly squirming in pain.

"NATSU!" Lucy yelled.

 _And now Natsu is getting into trouble. Could this get worse? The answer is yes... Remember to vote which story you want next. See you all next week!_


	28. Chapter 28

_50 reviews?! Awesome! Thank you guys so much, I love reading all reviews. I wonder if we can beat Academy and make it to 100. Academy only reached 97 (Unless you wonderful people go and review it now). Anyway, sneak peak at the end as thanks. Reviews and constructive criticism is welcome. Enjoy!_

Chapter 28

Lucy suddenly ran to Natsu's side, Happy nervously hovering by her shoulder. She quickly shook the boy, hoping to make him come to his senses. Next she went after the Fire Orb. It was tightly clutched by Natsu, almost as if he were holding onto it for dear life. It was releasing small pulses, and Natsu was breathing heavily.

"Natsu please!" Lucy cried, shaking him again. He didn't answer, he just continued muttering to himself. "Happy help me!"

"And do what?" The exceed asked, looking at his friend.

"I, I don't know!" Lucy stammered. Looking back at Natsu, she saw that his face had become pale, and his veins were easy to see. His magic was fading.

"Happy, fly back and see if you can contact the master." Lucy ordered.

"And you?" Happy replied.

Lucy put one of Natsu's arms over her shoulder and began lifting. "I'll drag Natsu back to the entrance."

"By yourself?"

"Go Happy!" Lucy shouted. Happy nodded before spreading his wings and taking off up the stairs.

"We'll get you help." Lucy whispered to dragon slayer.

Natsu opened his eyes and gave Lucy a glossy look, his mouth forming a single word that almost paralysed her.

"Acnologia."

* * *

Back on top of the mountain, Juvia and Levy were doing work against Volcano. His attacks were slowing due to the amount of water they produced. But the Fire Dragon showed no signs of stopping.

"I'd be nice if you were to just burn to death." He growled before throwing fire towards Juvia. The girl was pushed to the side as Gray caught the force of the attack.

"Gray!" She screamed. Gray grabbed his chest before grinning.

"Don't worry." He panted. "Natsu's fire is a lot hotter then this stuff. Doesn't... even hurt."

"Acting big?" Volcano chuckled. "Ridiculous." He charged another attack. "I'd like to meet this "Natsu" guy. To see if he can handle _this._ " A stream of orange fire spread towards his opponents. They all dived out of the way, Jura creating a rock shield to protect them.

"We need a new plan." Romeo stated.

"Good idea." Lyon agreed.

"We need more power." Levy stated. "Who has anything effective against fire?"

"You, Juvia and Jura." Erza said. "Also Cana."

"Romeo, think you can get her?" Jura asked. Romeo nodded, before heading off to find Cana, who was last seen fighting the guards.

"Warren!" Makarov boomed. "Heard anything from Team Natsu?"

"I'm trying." Warren replied. "Nothing ye- hold on!"

 _"Warren!"_

 _"Happy? Where are you?"_

 _"I'm coming back. Natsu is in pain, Lucy is bringing him now. He needs help."_

 _"We all do. We have a big pro-"_

 _"Is Wendy ok?"_

 _"Huh? Yeah, Wendy is fine. Just hurry up!"_

 _"Ok, I'll help Lucy with Natsu."_

"They're coming." Warren told the master.

"Good." Suddenly, the mountain began to shake as a roar echoed.

"It's Acnologia." Jellal cried. "He's close."

"Damn it." Erza grunted. "Everyone! We need to finish these dragons before Acnologia arrives. Full force."

"Hahahahahaha!" High above them, Cobra swooped down with his dragon. "Beat the dragons. Not possible. But just in case." With a click of his fingers, more guards came swarming out of the castle, as well as members from the Balam Alliance. Midnight, Kyoka, Keyes, Torafuzer, Zancrow, and Franmalth. Cobra hoped down from Venom, landing next to his comrades. The three dragons flew back and landed behind them.

"You didn't bring everyone?" Erza asked.

"Were they scared?" Gajeel joked, wiping blood from his mouth.

"Racer, Ezel, Seilah and Angel are doing stuff." Midnight smirked. "Jackal, Azuma and Tempester are recovering. And no doubt Bluenote is on his way here."

"Defiantly scared." Gajeel nodded.

"This is where you fall Fiore Alliance." Kyoka said. "The Balam Alliance, three dragons and Acnologia on his way. Once E.N.D awakens, it'll all be over."

"Unless we stop you." Warrod growled as lightning flickered across the dark sky. Droplets of rain began to fall, becoming heavier and heavier. Wind began blowing strongly over the mountain top. Each side was radiating with magic, waiting for the other to attack.

"Balam Alliance." Cobra said. "Kill them all."

* * *

Happy was flying back to his team as fast as possible. It sounded like the rest of the Alliance needed help, but he was determined to get Natsu better first. Rounding a corner, he crashed head first into Lucy's chest.

"Ah! Oh, Happy." Lucy realised quickly. "Are you ok? Did you contact them?"

"Yeah." Happy panted. "They need help. It sounds serious."

"It is." A cold voice echoed. Behind them, the shadows began to morph and twist, almost as if a dark cloud had descended. Lucy could barely make out what was happening before Zeref walked from the distorted shapes.

"Z-Zeref?" Natsu groaned, eyes still glossy.

Zeref sighed. "I guess no one told you to not touch the orbs. Oh well." He shifted his gaze towards Lucy and Happy, his black eyes boring into them. "I'd get up there as quickly as possible if I were you." He pulled out a book from his robes. "Now that I have this, the show will start soon."

"The Book of E.N.D." Lucy gasped.

"Clever girl." Zeref nodded. "Now, hurry. They could really use your help."

"Zeref." Natsu repeated, his blank eyes looking at the dark mage. "Zeref."

"Hush Natsu." Zeref smiled sadly. "I'll see you very soon." As quickly as he came, he disappeared into the shadows, which began to morph back to its original form.

 _Not looking good huh. But, I'm not gonna spoil anything. Hopefully this sneak peak won't either. See you next week!_

 _Natsu groaned as he sat up, rubbing his head. His eyes slowly travelled across the area in front of him. Almost like it was in slow motion, he watched his friends, his family, be beaten and battered. People thrown into the solid ground, knocked over by beasts, roars filling his ears. He felt his blood boil to its peak as the surrounding area began to melt from what seemed to be his anger along. His fists tightened so much that the Fire Orb shattered in his hands..._


	29. Chapter 29

_Do you guys like bad news? Because I have some. On Monday, I'll be starting collage. So, A-Levels. Huh, summer is already gone... Unfortunately, that means that uploads will be slower. Down to one a week. Today is Alliance, next Saturday will be Generations. It'll be back and fourth. My main focus is studies, but I need to let you guys know. I'll try my best to stick to that schedule. Sorry guys._

 _Reviews and constructive criticism is welcome. Enjoy!_

Chapter 29

Lucy finally managed to carry Natsu up the final flight of stairs. They were just outside the main hall. Deafening cries were heard, making her heart beat even faster. With one last look at her partner, she settled him down against the wall, before grabbing her keys and running outside.

What she saw shocked her. The Balam Alliance was charging towards her friends, four dragons above them. She saw Gajeel and Wendy leap towards two of them, while Cana, Levy and Juvia fought the red one. The purple one stayed out of the fight, lazily watching. The rest were fighting the Balam Alliance. Erza was fighting Kyoka, with help from Romeo. Midnight was facing off against Jellal. Zancrow was battle the boys from Blue Pegasus while Keyes was fighting Gray and the Strauss siblings. Franmalth was slowly pushing back Mermaid Heel and Torafuzer was battling Lamia Scale. Lower guild members and Sabertooth were defending the rest from the guards, who were surrounding them.

"Lucy!" Makarov cried, hurrying towards the girl. "Where's Natsu?" She didn't reply. She just stood there, shaking, eyes wide, mouth parted.

"Dragons." She whimpered. "Not, not again..."

"Lucy!" The tiny man snapped at her. "Where's Natsu!"

"Natsu... Yeah... Over here!" The blonde recovered from her shock and led the master towards the boy. Happy had stayed at his side, worrying.

"He's got the orb." Makarov analysed. "That must be doing it to him. How long has he had it?"

"Not for too long."

"Well, a bit ago, the fire dragon seemed to have increased in strength. Maybe Natsu holding onto the orb is powering him."

"By sucking the fire magic out of Natsu?" Happy asked.

"Correct. We either need to beat the dragon or make Natsu let go of the orb."

"His grip is too tight though." Lucy told him. "We need t-" Her words were cut off by a crash. Gajeel had flown past them into the wall, groaning as he did so.

"Are you alright Gajeel?" Pantherlily asked, flying up to him.

"This guy is tough." Gajeel grunted. "Let's up our game Lily."

The exceed nodded. "Understood." Gajeel leapt off the wall and charged at the dragon again, shadows seemingly swarming him. Lily followed.

"Everyone is fighting..." Lucy breathed. "I have to help!" Leaving Natsu in the master's care, she summoned Loke and Virgo, and ran into battle.

* * *

Rouge stood up. Tears had stopped flowing, but he felt empty inside. Lost. Alone. Confused. But mainly, angry.

"Let's go." He said, his voice cold.

"But..." Lector began.

"We'll get him later. We will give him a proper goodbye. I promise." Rouge interrupted. "But for now, we have to deal with the problem."

Lector shook his head. "I wanna stay with Sting." Rouge nodded.

"Frosh?"

"I'll stay here too." She said quietly.

"I'll come back." Rouge told the two, before turning around and heading towards the mountain. As he went, he could hear the battle raging at the top of the mountain. Both spells and curses were being thrown in unison. He clenched his fists, wondering what he would say to Sabertooth. To Yukino. He pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind as a flash of lightning rippled across the sky. From the clouds, a yellow beast fell. It landed in front of Rouge, making a large crater. From it, Laxus climbed out, spitting out blood as he did so.

"Stupid lizard." He grumbled to himself, before realising that Rouge was there. "Huh?"

"Laxus?" Rouge started. He didn't finish, Laxus had crossed the distance between them and landed a firm hit onto him. Rouge stumbled.

"You made a mistake pal." Laxus snarled.

"Laxus, please, I'm not Future Rouge." Rouge gasped.

"Shut it!" Laxus fired lighting towards the dragon slayer. "I know who you are. You look exactly the same. Don't think you can control the world."

"Laxus, wait!" Rouge pleaded.

"I said shut it!" Laxus roared. "Lightning Dragon Iron Fist!" Laxus slammed his fist against Rouge, sending him spiralling through the air. Rouge landed in a heap on the floor, but didn't bother to get up.

"Trying to travel through the gate, huh?" Laxus spat, glaring at him. "Not happening. Lightning Dragon Breakdo-"

"Stop!" Frosh cried, jumping in front of him.

"Wha?"

"Stop." Frosh repeated. "Rouge isn't bad."

"Laxus." Rouge muttered, standing up. "I'm not the Future Rouge who attempted to take over. He happened when Gray killed Frosh. But she's still here. Sting... sacrificed himself so I could live. By doing so, he gave me his magic. Enough to defeat the Shadow and White dragons. But now he's..."

"Oh. R-Rouge, I'm sorry." Laxus said, lowering his fists. "I just assum-"

"It's fine." Rouge raised a hand. "For now, I'd like to get back to the fight." Laxus nodded before a roar followed. The trees behind them shook.

"What was that?" Frosh questioned.

"We should look." Laxus said.

* * *

"You can't win kid." Steel jeered, knocking Gajeel back again.

"Watch me." He snarled back. "Iron Shadow Dragon Mode!" Gajeel conjured a blast of shadow, finally knocking Steel off balance.

Meanwhile, Midnight was pushing Jellal back.

"Did you really think you beat me last time." He asked calmly. Jellal gritted his teeth. "I mean, that attack didn't hurt." He grabbed Jellal and threw him into the castle. "You're weak and pathetic. Dark Rondo!" Dark magic was fired towards Jellal's location, making the main hall explode. Jellal breathed heavily as he staggered to his feet.

Luckily, the blast had caught the attention of a dragon slayer. Natsu slowly muttered to himself, finally opening his eyes. Natsu groaned as he sat up, rubbing his head. His eyes slowly travelled across the area in front of him. Almost like it was in slow motion, he watched his friends, his family, be beaten and battered. People thrown into the solid ground, knocked over by beasts, roars filling his ears. He felt his blood boil to its peak as the surrounding area began to melt from what seemed to be his anger alone. His fists tightened so much that the Fire Orb shattered in his hands.

"MIDNIGHT!" The pinkette bellowed, fire spreading everywhere. He pounced towards the dark mage, who looked shocked by the attack. Natsu slammed his burning fist into him, making him stagger. Natsu then let loose a wave of fire, causing Midnight to shield his face.

"Dragon Slayer Advance Secret Art." Natsu snapped. "Crimson Lotus: Exploding Lightning Blade." Lightning and fire directly hit Midnight, knocking him out.

The sudden attack on Midnight caught everyone's attention. Including Volcano's.

"Ah, the dragon slayer." He grinned. "So, you're Na-" He stopped as his eyes travelled to the shattered Fire Orb. Fear spread across his face as he felt his body begin to cool and weaken. He started spluttering and stumbling, gripping his head. In an instant, Volcano collapsed and didn't move.

"Well that's annoying." Cobra growled. "Oh well." He smirked as another roar bellowed over the mountain. "He's here now. Enjoy."

 _Natsu's back! And Rouge is ready to fight again! Things are looking up. But "He's here now. Enjoy." What does it mean? Find out. Hopefully you all enjoyed, see you all next week!_


	30. Chapter 30

_I want to start with good news. 6k views, and we've reached chapter 30! Insane, thank you all so much. Now for the bad news. Last week I posted a new story called "Recall" instead of Generations. Recall is a Overwatch fanfiction, something I said I wouldn't be doing for a while. Reason? I was running low on enthusiasm for FT stories. That doesn't mean I won't be writing them, I just had I little overload. So the plan is Generations will be on hold until I finish this story. The two stories I'll be posting will be Alliance and Recall. Hopefully that's ok, I apologies to any Generation readers here. I just couldn't keep up with both FT stories._

 _With that out of the way, reviews and constructive criticism is welcome. Enjoy!_

Chapter 30

The roar bellowed over the mountain. Natsu froze solid as the past pain from that noise rippled through him.

"Acnologia..."

* * *

In the dark sky, a beast so black it made the night seem white. It's blue patterns stood out against the mixture of colour, reflecting moonlight. His tail was swaying, thrashing, itching for blood. His wide mouth hung open as saliva flickered from his teeth. Only one arm to keep his balance after his last fight, he'd been recovering, resting and thinking. He finally killed the other dragon, but his son, and the other dragon slayers were out there. As well as Zeref. And now he sensed them. Extreme magic, spreading over a mountain along the edge of Fiore. After a travel, he had the target in his sights. There he would find his prize. There he would claim the title. Acnologia, Ruler of Dragons, Destroyer of Zeref, King of Fiore.

* * *

"We need to move!" Natsu yelled. "Acnologia his here!"

"Too late." Cobra cackled. "Once he arrives, E.N.D will awaken. Zeref will finally achieve his goal."

"Unless we stop it!" Ezra cried. She struck down Kyoka with a blade to the chest. Kyoka staggered and she watched the blood pour from the open wound. Romeo ran up to the off balanced demon and hit her hard, flames spilling from his hands. Kyoka keeled over, not moving.

"That was for Wendy!" He snarled.

Everyuo else was doing well against their opponents. All expect Wendy. The small dragon slayer had been through a lot, and now fighting a dragon created by Zeref, she felt herself fading fast. Until help came.

"Sky God Bellow!" Sherria blasted the sky dragon, confusing him.

"Thanks Sherria." Wendy thanked, beaming at the God slayer.

"No problem. We can take him down, easy!" Sherria nodded. Wendy grinned.

"Carla." She called to the exceed. "Take Sherria to the sky. I'll stay on the ground."

"Be careful." Carla warned, before flying Sherria high above Tornado. Magic swirled through Wendy before she noticed her arm trembling. After the pain she'd endured with Kyoka, her arm had continuted to shake. Even after she was freed. Shaking her head, she gathered her magic and charged towards her opponent.

"Sky Dragon Wing Attack!" She screamed, sending gusts of wind towards Tornado. The dragon simply flapped his wings to disperse the attack, sighing sadly.

"I feel bad for this. I really do." Tornado said, oblivious to the girl high above him.

"Sky God Boreas!" Sherria cried. A black whirlwind was hurled towards the gray beast, knocking off balance. Sherria followed this up with a Wing Attack, while Wendy delivered a breathe attack. Distracted, Tornado lashed out in annoyance, barely missing Carla and Sherria.

"We need to keep going." Sherria called down to Wendy. The bluenette nodded before releasing attack after attack towards the beast. Sherria also rained hell, confusing the dragon even more.

"Shattering Light!" Wendy roared. "Sky Drill." The secret art blasted Tornado right in the chest, making him stumble.

"I'm done." He growled. He charged towards the girl, mouth open. Wendy shrieked and made a wall of wind to protect herself. Tornado crashed against it, pushing hard in an attempt to break it. Wendy felt herself quickly losing magical power as she kept the shield up. The girl used all of her might to repel the dragon. She fell to her knees, gasping for breathe.

"Wendy!" Carla cried, taking Sherria to the ground. Wendy had become pale and was shaking.

"She's used all of her magic." Sherria said slowly. She was unaware of the dragon getting up behind them.

"Wendy, stay focused." Carla panicked.

A thought sprung into Sherria's head. "I have a plan! But Wendy, you need to trust me."

"Huh?" Wendy questioned.

"Do you trust me?" Sherria repeated frantically. Wendy nodded. "Good. Carla, get out of here." The exceed followed her orders. "Ready Wendy?"

"You two are dead." Tornado raged, taking to the sky.

"I'm sorry." Sherria whispered. "Sky God Bellow" Sherria aimed the attack directly at Wendy's weakend body. Half of the Alliance noticed and yelled in anger and confusing as black wind enveloped Wendy. Tornado was nearly on top of the two before a large explosion happened.

As the smoke cleared, Wendy stood up, looking around. Tornado had been hurled through the air, surprised by the sudden blast.

"Sherria?" Wendy asked worriedly. "Hey, Sherria?!"

"Here." A weak voice replied. The pinkette was on the ground, not too far away from Wendy. The dragon slayer hurried over to her.

"What happened?"

"I gave you a little boost." Sherria grinned. She reached out and grabbed some of Wendy's blue hair. She looked the tips and saw that the ends of her hair were black.

"W-what?" Wendy gasped.

"She absorbed God Slayer magic." Erza analysed from a distance. "Natsu did that on Tenrou Island. He absorbed Zancrow's God Slayer magic after exhausting his own magic supply. He became a vessel and it replenished his magic, and temporality being able to use the extra magic."

Wendy was breathing heavily, her small eyes flickering between blue and black. She gently rested Sherria's head on the ground, standing up. She glared at Tornado in the air.

"Carla." She muttered. The white exceed flew down to her and picked her up. "Let's get him."

"You sure?" Carla asked.

"Positive."

* * *

Laxus and Rouge anxiously looked at the trees, concerned.

"What is it?" Laxus asked. Rouge just shrugged. An ear piercing shriek echoed over the treetops. Laxus' eyes widened. He grabbed his head and yelled out in pain. His body trembled as he looked at Rouge.

"Acnologia." He whispered. Rouge gasped and instantly ran over to the two exceeds.

"Frosh, Lector. We need to leave." He snapped.

"But Sti-"

"Lector, please. We have to leave." Rouge begged. Lector looked at the upset dragon slayer, before nodding slowly. Rouge picked the two up and hurried back towards Laxus, who was still struggling.

"Back up the mountain." Rouge ordered. "We need to re-group. We can't fight Acnologia here."

 _I know, I keep drawing out the arrival of Acnologia. I know you guys just want to see him arrive and tear stuff up. Soon, I promise. Hopefully you all enjoyed, I apologies again to those Generation fans. It'll be up after I finish this story. But I'll see you all soon._


	31. Chapter 31

_Pretty sure the story is ending soon. Maybe 35, maybe 40. Might not even end on a multiple of 5. But the support on this is still ridiculous, so thank you everyone! Reviews and constructive criticism is welcome. Enjoy!_

Chapter 31

Wendy glared at her opponent, winds blowing madly around her. Tornado looked concerned, both annoyance and fear in his eyes.

"Think you're tough because you've got two slayer magics now?" He hissed. Wendy didnt answer as Carla raised her up. She just tightened her small fists. "Then you'll die like your friends." A powerful blast of wind launched itself towards the girl. Wendy simply raised a hand and deflected the blast. Tornado hissed again before flying towards Wendy. Carla reacted quickly and dodged him, allowing Wendy to attack.

"Sky Dragon God Wing Attack!" Wendy yelled. Black and grey winds crashed into the beast, knocking him back. The winds were as fast as bullets, slashing and whipping around Tornado. He was trapped.

"Sky Dragon God Talon!" Wendy followed up her attack by delivering a harsh kick. Though she was small, her attack packed a powerful punch as it sent the dragon spiralling downwards. Her friends and enemies alike scattered as the dragon slammed into the ground. The mountain shook as bits of rock began to crumble away.

"You brat." Tornado only managed to let the words escape his mouth before a black whirlwind surrounded him. He attempted to break out but was repelled by its sheer force. "What is this?"

"My magic." Wendy said. She was high above him, gathering her newfound magical abilities. "Dragon God Slayer Secret Art: Sky's Oblivion!" A powerful blast erupted from the heavens and dropped onto Tornado. The dragon cried out in pain as the spell drove him into the ground.

* * *

Back in the castle, in the deepest dungeon, the Sky Orb, that was sitting peacefully on its pillar, shattered.

* * *

Wendy was breathing heavily as she was slowly lowered towards the ground.

"You did it Wendy!" Carla said happily.

"Where's Sherria?" Wendy asked desperately.

"I'm alright." The pinkette called. She had her arm around Lyon, who was battered and bruised. Wendy looked around. Seemingly all of the Balam Alliance members were down, except for Cobra, who was high above them on his dragon, and Gajeel, who was still fighting Steel.

"We're winning." Wendy said, teary eyed.

"Not yet." Lyon grunted. "Two more members, two dragons, and Acnologia is coming. And we haven't had any words from Rouge or Laxus."

"What about Sting?" Carla asked.

"Fallen." Came the cold reply.

 _"Everyone, listen up."_ Warren's voice echoed through their heads. _"We've got news from Laxus."_

 _"Lightning dragon is down."_ Laxus told everyone. _"And both the Shadow and White dragons. But that came at a cost. Sting has fallen. He gave the last of his magic to save Rouge. Rouge is now the Shadow White dragon slayer. You all remember how that looked back during the Grand Magic Games. He can't help it. Now, we have to win this. Me and him are coming up the mountain. Heal up and prepare for Acnologia. We're ending this."_

"Guess I have to hurry up." Gajeel grinned, eyeing down Steel. His Iron Shadow Dragon mode had almost worn off, so he had to hurry. Steel, who was panting and had some clear bruises, didnt look fazed.

"I give you credit. You're strong. Really strong. But you can't defeat me."

"Probably." Gajeel shrugged. "But, even if I lose, you'll have to face the whole Fiore Alliance. And some of them are pretty pissed off ya know. Also. I have someone here I have to protect." He glanced past everyone until his eyes landed on a petit girl with bright blue hair and an orange headband. "So, I won't lose."

"Protect?" Steel laughed. "You're aware that once Acnologia arrives, he'll crush you all."

"And you." Gajeel pointed out. "Acnologia is known for killing hundreds, thousands of dragons." Steel growled as he knew Gajeel was right. "So, to save you the humiliation of being betrayed, I'll just beat you now!"

"Ridiculous." Steel snorted. He charged another attack.

"Don't think so." Gajeel yelled. He jumped up and began twisting his body rapidly. "Dragon Slayer Advanced Secret Art: Iron Shadow Karma Spiral." His drill like body crashed into Steel's chest. The dragon roared as he fell to the floor, the speed of the attack cracking his metallic body. Shadows flung from him due to the impact, meta shards rapidly flying from him.

* * *

As if echoing the past, the Iron Orb cracked and shattered into nothingness.

* * *

Gajeel slowed to a stop and stumbled to the floor, grinning stupidly.

"Damn lizard."

Everyone was panting rapidly. Members of the Balam Alliance were unconscious on the floor. The Fiore Alliances had major injures, yet no deaths on the mountain. Everyone had a look of fear on them, knowing Acnologia was approaching.

"Guys!" A voice called. Looking towards the edge of the mountain, they saw Laxus and Rouge approaching them. The had bruises up and down there body, but the seemed alright.

"You ok my boy?" Makarov said his grandson.

"I'm fine." Laxus nodded. He glanced towards Rouge. "Can't say the same about him."

Rouge was surrounded by his team. Yukino looked at him, upset.

"Guys, Sting-" Rouge began but was cut off by a hug.

"I'm so glad you're safe." Yukino broke down into tears. "I don't know what I would've done."

"But, Sting..."

"Sting knew the risks." Minerva interrupted. "And he happily sacrificed himself for you. He cared very much, and we know you'll honour his legacy. What were his last words?"

"He, he wanted me to become guild leader. He wanted us to keep going, and become even stronger. And..." Rouge turned to Yukino. "He wanted me to tell you something he couldn't."

"I know." Yukino nodded. "And he should know I feel the same."

"We aren't changing how we act because you look different." Rufus grinned. "Come on, we got one more fightto do. Together."

 _Ok enough crap. Acnologia arrives next chapter. This is it. Few chapters left. Let's end strong!_


	32. Chapter 32

_(This is chapter 32. I'm almost finished with chapter 39. Story ending at 40. Just wanted to let you know XD)_

 _All members of the Balam Alliance apart from Cobra and those not mentioned earlier are down. Zeref is nowhere to be seen. Sting has fallen. Acnologia is just around the corner. And the Fiore Alliance is low on magical power. What'll happen? Reviews and constructive criticism is welcome. Enjoy!_

Chapter 32

Natsu glared up towards Cobra, who was still high on his dragon, Venom.

"Get down and fight me Cobra!" Natsu bellowed.

"And kick your ass?" The other dragon slayer laughed. "I'm good. Much rather watch you all get destroyed from down there. Besides, once E.N.D awakens, I wanna be pretty far away."

"Fight me!" Natsu screeched, launching fire towards him.

"Settle down Natsu." Makarov muttered. "We have more important things to think about."

"How do we deal with Acnologia?" Gray asked.

"You don't!" Everyone span around. Standing in the broken entrance to his castle, Zeref stood smiling, holding a book.

"Zeref." Warrod spat.

"He will wipe everything from here." Zeref said calmly. "Unless E.N.D stops him. Then again, that battle would be catastrophic."

"What's your plan Zeref?" Natsu asked harshly.

"Oh nothing." Zeref clicked his fingers. Racer, Ezel, Seilah, Angel, Jackal, Azuma, Tempester and Bluenote came out of the castle. Ezel, Seilah, Jackal and Tempester were already in their demon forms. "You should've permanently dealt with these earlier."

"Just when we thought we could recover." Mira muttered. "This is going to be tough."

"You think this is hard?" Zeref smiled. He held up a hand as a deafening roar was thrown over the mountain. Every dragon slayer gripped their head in pain, including Cobra.

The roar shook everyone to the core. Some people dropped to the floor in fear, others started hyperventilating. The clouds above them seemed to quickly part as a massive, black dragon slowly descended. It's blue scales were glowing menacingly. It's huge teeth dripped with saliva. It's eyes hungry for blood.

"Acnologia..." Lucy whispered fearfully. The dragon landed behind them, the Balam Alliance on the other side.

"Wizards..." Acnologia said slowly, his voice travelling down the spines of the Fiore Alliance. "I felt your power. I will consume it all."

"We're in deep trouble..." Levy said, shaking.

"What's the plan master?" Erza asked.

"Dragon Slayers." Makarov boomed. "Acnologia is yours. Use all power you can muster. Everyone else. We face Zeref and the Balam Alliance."

"Understood." Everyone shouted. They ran towards their opponents. Acnologia grinned.

"Dragon Slayers Hmmmm?" He glared at them. "I remember some of you. Tenrou Island a few years ago. Guess I'll kill you again."

"Not gonna happen." Gajeel growled, although he was clearly shaking. He took a deep breath to calm himself before looking what could be his demise right in the eye. "We have a family to protect. And we are gonna damn well do it. We're Dragon Slayers. And we're here to do just that."

"Interesting. Here's my idea. I'm going to have fun with you lot. Mess around a bit. Once I'm bored, I'll kill you. Then your friends. Then Zeref. Then bathe in your blood. Your magic will make me even stronger." Acnologia laughed, spreading his wings. They were so large, they blocked out the night sky, making it even darker. "Let's see what you've got!"

* * *

Meanwhile, the Fiore Alliance was already in an intense battle with the Balam Alliance. Makarov and Warrod had decided to go toe-to-to with the black wizard, while Erza and Gray fought Bluenote. Gildarts, Jellal, and Blue Pegasus were fighting Ezal. Mermaid Heel, Cana, Juvia and Elfman were fighting Seilah, Elfman wanting solid revenge on her for making him hurt his sister. Mira, Lisanna and Sabertooth were fighting Azuma, who was backed up by Angel. Racer was running circles around Lamia Scale and Team Shadowgear, which help from Jackal. The Thunder Legion was in battle with Tempester. This left Lucy and members of Fairy Tail, including Mest and Romeo, to deal with Cobra and the poison dragon.

On the other hand, the Dragon Slayers weren't attacking randomly. Except Natsu. He was unleashing explosive blasts all over Acnologia, not holding anything back. Laxus and Rouge were attacking from the ground, aiming for the legs and wings, hoping to knock the beast off balance. Gajeel was above with Pantherlily holding him. He was targeting the dragons head, mainly causing a disturbance. Wendy wasn't actually fighting, but was instead applying enhancements to everyone, making sure they were either healed or had enough speed to avoid counterattacks. However, Acnologia seemed to have not taken any damage. He grinned as his enemies attacked.

"Interesting." He mused. "You have power. It's strong. But not enough."

"Oh shut up!" Natsu growled. He released a burst of fire, enveloping the dragons head. "I'll make you pay. You put our guild through seven years of torture."

"Say calm Natsu." Happy said, worried. "Acnologia is pretty strong."

"We need to focus our attacks." Wendy ordered.

"What's the point, we aren't doing damage." Laxus snarled.

"Iron Dragon Roar!" Gajeel bellowed. The attack slammed into Acnologia. Yet accomplished nothing.

"Does he have a weakness?" Rouge asked.

"Yeah, the fact he lost his arm to Natsu's old man." Gajeel answered. All of the dragon slayers looked at the missing arm. Skin seemed to have covered the injury, but there was no denying that it was a weak spot.

"In that case." Laxus smirked. "Lightning Dragon Roar!"

"White Dragon Roar!" Rouge shouted. The two attacks mixed and perfectly hit Acnologias weak spot. The beast roared in pain and stumbled, eyes glaring angrily.

"It worked!" Pantherlily said in surprise.

"Lets go Happy!" Natsu smiled. The blue exceed flew in close so Natsu was in fighting distance. "Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" Natsu perfectly hit his target. Once again, Acnologia yelled in pain and angry.

"Ok, no more toying." He growled. He spread his massive wings and took to the skies.

 _You didn't think the Fiore Alliance won so easily, right? This is the big battle. The fight between Acnologia and the dragon slayers has begun, while what's left of the Balam Alliance takes on the Fiore Alliance. Thanks for reading, hopefully you enjoyed!_

 _ALSO SNEAK PEEK CUZ WE HIT 60 REVIEWS! I APPRECIATE EVERYONE WHO REVIEWS AND I REPLY TO ALL OF THEM, SO IF YOU WANNA SAY SOMETHING PLEASE DO!_

* * *

"Give us a reason we can't." Laxus shot back. Acnologia looked at each of them individually, before sighing.

"None of you are even using your full strength." He murmured. "I can't enjoy myself like this." He took a deep breath before blowing out tiny, light blue balls. They quickly surrounded the dragon slayers, each of them looking confused.

"What are those?" Carla asked.

"These are ethernano particles." Acnologia explained. "Now, show me your strength." As if on queue, the little balls flew into the dragon slayers. They gasped in pain as they clutched their heads. Their muscles began to bulge, their skin becoming scale like. Wendy's hair began turning bright pink, while Laxus' went white. Rouge's hair began to stand on end, while Gajeel's skin turned to iron.

"Dragon Force?" Happy questioned, looking at his partner.


	33. Chapter 33

_(Every. Chapter. Of. This. Fanfic. Is. Compete. Up to chapter 40 is written and done, ready for uploading. And it gets intense. Stick around XP)_

Chapter 33

Natsu growled in annoyance as Acnologia took to the sky. He would've much rather fight him on the ground. After all, dragons ruled the skies. This is where the battle got difficult.

"Everyone, up!" Natsu ordered. Wendy, Gajeel and Rouge flew up after him, Laxus staying on the ground.

"I don't have an exceed." He called.

"Lector! Can you help Laxus?" Rouge asked. The maroon cat nodded and grabbed Laxus, before following the group up. Acnologia smirked as he was surrounded.

"Still think you can win?" He asked.

"Give us a reason we can't." Laxus shot back. Acnologia looked at each of them individually, before sighing.

"None of you are even using your full strength." He murmured. "I can't enjoy myself like this." He took a deep breath before blowing out tiny, light blue balls. They quickly surrounded the dragon slayers, each of them looking confused.

"What are those?" Carla asked nervously.

"These are ethernano particles." Acnologia explained. "Now, show me your strength." As if on queue, the little balls flew into the dragon slayers. They gasped in pain as they clutched their heads. Their muscles began to bulge, their skin becoming scale like. Wendy's hair began turning bright pink, while Laxus' went white. Rouge's hair began to stand on end, while Gajeel's skin turned to iron.

"Dragon Force?" Happy questioned, looking at his partner. Expect it was like nothing he'd ever seen. Their teeth were sharper, fingernails becoming talon like. Their eyes were slits, while the scale like-skin had covered more of their body then ever before.

"The final stage of a dragon slayer." Acnologia rumbled. "The most advance form they can achieve. Their magic has gone beyond the limits, capable of releasing tremendous power."

"Why?" Natsu gasped, his transformation finished.

"Because." Acnologia grinned again. "I want to see a dragon slayer's full potential before killing them off for good."

* * *

Lucy ducked beneath Cobra's spells, tired of running.

"Stop dodging and except your fate." Cobra cackled from atop his dragon.

"Then come down here and fight me." Lucy challenged.

"Sure." The dragon slayer shrugged. He hopped down from Vemon, turning to him. "Deal with the rest of the pest, would ya?"

"My pleasure." Vemon grinned. He left Cobra alone to deal with the celestial wizard.

"Sure you wanna do this?" Cobra asked her, poison fumes spilling from his mouth.

"Positive." Lucy answered. Pulling out her keys, she summoned her spirits, "Open, Gate of the Maiden, Virgo. Open, Gate of the Ram, Aries." In a flash of like, the two pinkettes appeared.

"Punishment time Princess?" Virgo asked.

"Yeah, for him." Lucy snarled, pointing towards Cobra.

"Understood." Virgo said with a bow. She disappeared into the earth. Lucy and Aries charged towards Cobra, who was smiling.

"Yawn." He taunted. He jumped forwards and lashed out towards Aries, who managed to block with her wool magic. Cobra then twisted and fired a breathe attack towards Lucy, who had to duck to avoid it. Lucy countered by cracking her whip towards Cobra, who caught it with ease.

"Yawn." He repeated, grinning wildly. "I expected more. Actually, that's a lie." Cobra ran up to Lucy and grabbed her by the throat, lifting her into the air. Cobra shot out a blast of poison that injured Aries, before turning back towards his main target.

"This was kinda fun I guess." He shrugged, his grip tightening around her throat. "But play time is over." He raised his other hand, which was covered in dark purple scales. "Say goodbye kid!"

Lucy closed her eyes in fear, not daring to look. Only after a few seconds of nothingness did she realise something was wrong. Peeking a look, she was Cobra's arm was being held back by someone else.

"Loke!" She cried out happily.

"Hey princess." Loke winked. The spirit punched Cobra in the side of the head, making him release his grip on Lucy. The ground around him shook violently as Virgo busted out of the ground. She let out a powerful kick at Cobra, who didn't have any time to dodge it.

"Open, Gate of the Twins, Gemini!" Lucy yelled. In a flash of golden light, another Lucy appeared.

"Two lovely ladies? I can't even." Loke flirted.

"Distract Cobra." Lucy growled at him. Loke nodded and ran at Cobra, followed by Virgo. Lucy turned back to Gemini. "We need to perform Urano Metria."

"But Lucy, you've lost some much magic. You also have four gates open. Performing that spell maybe dangerous." Gemini replied in Lucy's voice.

"Anything to help my team." Lucy had determination in her eyes, though she was pale and panting slightly, sweat dripping from her forehead. Gemini looked at Lucy for a second, before nodding.

"Don't think I'll let you." Cobra roared. He threw Loke to the side before charging up a breathe attack. However, his target was cut off by a wall of pink wool.

"Thanks Aries!" Lucy cheered. "Right, let's get to work Gemini."

She stood next to her spirit and they placed their hands palm against each other. Closing their eyes, they began to chant.

 _"_ _Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens...  
_ _All the stars, far and wide..._  
 _Show me thy appearance..._  
 _With such shine._  
 _Oh Tetrabiblos..._  
 _I am the ruler of the stars..._  
 _Aspect become complete..."_

They opened their eyes and glared at the wool wall, which quickly disappeared. Cobra looked shocked as the area he was in had become almost space like, with no clear floor or sky. Everything was multi-coloured, and all around him were what seemed to be planets, swirling and spiralling.

 _"Open_ _thy malevolent gate._  
 _Oh 88 Stars of the heaven..._  
 _Shine!_  
 _Urano Metria!"_

The planets quickly launched themselves towards Cobra, who could do nothing except raise his arms in fear as they crashed into him. He roared out in pain before a colossal explosion surrounded him.

 _Someone asked for Lucy to get another fight, so there we go. Cobra down. Lying little son of a gun. Also anyone see Acnologia activating everyone's dragon force coming? Me neither. And technically Laxus cannot use dragon force as he is an artificial dragon slayer, but I decided that he'd be able to. Because, he's Laxus. Hopefully you all enjoyed!_


	34. Chapter 34

_(So I'm updating this every week because the story is finished and I want to start writing my next story. I have a good idea for it, something different I haven't done yet. As for Generations... it's dead.)_

 _Big thing happening this chapter. How will the Alliance react? Well, I know. But I think one reaction will seriously surprise you... reviews and constructive criticism is welcome. Enjoy!_

Chapter 34

All dragon slayers were flying quickly around Acnologia, attack and determination increased. They moved quicker through the air, their bodies more dragon-like, more streamline. Acnologia grinned wildly at his attackers.

"Finally, after all these years. A challenge!"

"Shut up!" Natsu roared, slamming and ball of fire into his face. The spell was much more powerful then usual, and it seemed the beast took damage. "Fire Dragon Wing Attack!"

"Sky Dragon Wing Attack!" Wendy attacked at the same time, combining spells with Natsu. The force made a massive explosion, making Acnologia become covered in smoke. The black dragon blew it away, lashing outwards. His claw scraped Laxus' side, making him grunt. Shaking off the pain, the lighting dragon absorbed the lightning from the clouds around him and fired a bolt at Acnologia, which did nothing to him.

Acnologia raised his head towards the dark sky. "Eternal Flare!" In an instant, magic rained from the sky in a destructive manner, causing large blasts as they hit the ground. The exceeds did their best to avoid the magic, keeping the assigned partner from harm.

"Nice flying buddy." Natsu gave a fanged grin. Happy nodded before they turned attention back to the threat.

"White Shadow Dragon Roar." Rouge yelled. It was a direct hit in Acnologia's weak spot, making cry out in pain.

Acnologia span round and glared at Rouge, some interest in his eyes. "A duel type dragon slayer?" He questioned. "Tell me boy, how?"

"Absorbing a different element from a dragon slayer." Rouge replied.

"You killed your own kind?" Acnologia narrowed his eyes.

Rouge shook his head sadly. "The opposite. Sting sacrificed himself so I may live."

"Impressive." Acnologia chuckled. "But _this_ is a dragon roar." The black dragon built up a shining blue light before firing it. However, his target wasn't Rouge. It was Natsu. The pinkette looked surprised as he caught the full blast, unable to dodge in time. The dragon slayer fell towards the mountain, body scarred and burnt.

* * *

Natsu slowly opened his eyes, body aching all over. He rolled over to his front, ignoring the stones around him. Panting slightly, he began to push himself upwards, stopping on all fours.

"That looked painful." A voice said. Natsu froze. Literally. His body wouldn't move a muscle, only his head had been given permission to look around. Tilting his head upwards, he saw the unbreakable smile of Zeref.

"W-Where's Gramps?" Natsu asked quickly.

"Most likely unconscious." Zeref shrugged. "Warrod on the other hand, needed a more permanent solution." Natsu widened his eyes. He glanced towards where he saw the last two wizard saints fighting. Makarov was slowly shaking on the floor, his tiny body beaten all over. The co-founder of Fairy Tail was worse off, his leaves fluttering off his body, his tree like body turned dark. Eyes hollow.

"No..." Natsu whimpered, before he bared his fangs and growled angrily.

"Now I can finally active the final part of my plan." Zeref's smile got bigger. "We have the book, E.N.D, Acnologia, and a whole lot of pain. Are you ready to meet him?"

Zeref stood back, producing the book from his robes. Opening it to the middle page, he placed a hand on one side, while a magic symbol began to glow on the other.

"Awaken, Beast of Zeref, my stronger creation, one to destroy Acnologia, one to help rule the land. One that will achieve my goal. Awaken from your four hundred year sleep. Awaken, Etherious Natsu Dragneel!" A golden light bursted from Natsu, covering him. The light pirced the sky, blinding everyone before it disappeared. Around the frozen Natsu, a golden magic circle had appeared below him. It was the same symbol that was in the book.

Natsu roared out in pain, fear flashing across his face before he started twitching violently. His teeth became even sharper then when he entered dragon force. His scale like skin transformed into real scales, black ones covering his arms, legs and body, although they stopped at his neck. Golden horns began growing out of his hair, perfectly pointing in tow directions, one clear curl on them. Low down his body, a dragon like tail was produced below his spine, just as black as his scales, a sharp point on the end. Just between his shoulder blades, two wings sprouted, black in colour with a red undertone. Natsu'a cries of pain became growled and rasps of anger, his eyes becoming slits.

Zeref stood back and admired his work. "Perfect."

Unknown to the two, one man was watching everything unfold. The man was in disbelief at what had just occoured. His body began to shake as a mixture of feelings swelled his heart. He took a few deep breathes before he calmed down. He'd made up his mind. Producing an ice sword from his devil slayer magic, Gray began walking towards Natsu.

* * *

"What's happening to Salamander?" Gajeel growled, looking at Natsu's changing form. "Is this above dragon force?"

Acnologia growled, a hint of fear in it this time. "No. This is Natsu's true form. That is no longer Natsu. That, is E.N.D. Etherious Natsu Dragneel."

 _"Did everyone hear that?"_ Warren contacted the whole Alliances through his telepathy magic. The response was silent as everyone was in shock. Only two people were moving.

Gray's breathing wasn't steady, his pace switching between slow and fast. His gaze was still on the wrighting Natsu, but his eyes didn't say he was going to help.

"Going somewhere?" A voice asked. Gray stopped and glanced behind him. Erza was behind him, arms crossed and a shadow covering her face.

"No." Gray replied coldly.

"What are you planning to do with Natsu?"

"I'm not going to do anything to Natsu." Gray growled. "E.N.D however..."

"Funny..." Erza muttered, walking past Gray. She was a few feet in front of him before stopping and shooting daggers at the man. "To me, it seemed like you were about to hurt Natsu."

A scowl appeared on Gray's face. "Hurt? Wrong Erza. I'm going to end E.N.D..."

 _Expect that? Oh yeah, I also killed Warrod. The tree guy. I said no more deaths, but, this is the final war. Stuffs gonna happen. And Warrod had a good life, right? No... sorry. Hopefully you all enjoyed, literally everything heating up next chapter! I can't wait!_


	35. Chapter 35

_Things are going to start kicking off. Pretty much a battle every chapter. Wait, I was already doing that? Oh... Reviews and constructive criticism is welcome. Enjoy!_

Chapter 35

Natsu was violently growling on the ground, the majority of his transformation had finished. He was breathing heavily, eyes focused on Zeref.

"Done." Zeref said gleefully. "Ok, I think I can release you." With a snap of his fingers, the magic circle around Natsu vanished. Natsu jumped to his feet, crossed the distance between him and Zeref, and had him by the collar.

He growled angrily, eyeing the black wizard.

"You wish to fight?" Zeref asked politely. Natsu threw the man towards the ground before releasing a burst of fire into the air. Spreading his wings, Natsu took off into the sky. Screaming fiercely, he crashed into Acnologia, surprising his fellow dragon slayers.

"Salamander!" Gajeel yelled in annoyance.

"N-Natsu?" Happy asked nervously.

"That's not Natsu..." Laxus said slowly. "Did you hear Zeref? That's E.N.D..."

Natsu roared in anger and he unleashed blast after blast into Acnologia, who cried out in pain.

 _"He's doing damage?"_ Acnologia thought. _"Impossible."_

Natsu used his newly-found vice-like grip and grabbed Acnologia by the throat. Twisting his body, he threw the huge dragon into the mountain, making friends and foe scatter. He hurled a ball of fire towards the dragon, then set his own body on fire and fell like a meteor towards the creature.

* * *

Gray and Erza watched Natsu crash into Acnologia, a cloud of smoke and dust flying into the air. Gray spoke.

"You see Erza. That's E.N.D, Zeref's most powerful demon. He needs to be stopped."

Erza raised her sword towards him before retaliating. "That's Natsu. Our friend Gray. We can't kill him."

"He'll kill hundreds more unless we stop him." Gray snarled, raising his own sword.

"Why do you insist on that!" Erza asked in annoyance.

"Why do you think my dad gave the last of his power to me?" Gray countered. "Why do you think the necromancer was able to make him live, past his own death. He had a goal Erza! His goal was to slay every demon in existence. That's why he gave me the Ice Devil Slayer magic. He wanted me to finish what he couldn't do. He wanted to me slay E.N.D! I won't let his death be for nothing!"

"And what, murder Natsu is the process?" Erza questioned irritably. "Let the bond between you two go? Let one of our strongest members perish? Let a family member die? I won't let you!"

Gray growled before lunging towards Erza, blade held high. Erza blocked the attack and countered, pushing Gray back. Gray snarled again before creating an ice spear, slashing at Erza's side. The S-Class wizard grunted in pain before re-quipping into her Flame Empress Armour, melting Gray's weapons.

"I don't need my ice weapons to win Erza!" Gray shouted. "Besides, my devil slayer magic can't be melted away. Ice Devil Zeroth Long Sword!" An ice blade covered in black markings appeared, Gray gripping it tightly. He slashed it at Erza's blade, making it shatter instantly.

"What?" Erza gasped. Gray attacked again, sending Erza flying into the dirt.

"Do NOT, get in my way." Gray spat at her. Erza was breathing heavily, a trail of blood coming from her mouth. She looked at Gray, noticing black markings covering his arm and slowly spreading over his chest.

"You feel no remorse for killing Natsu?" She said angrily. "Absolutely nothing?"

"Of course I do!" Gray snapped as Erza got to her feet. "It hurts more then anything. But that's E.N.D, the thing my father tried so hard to find and destroy. The thing that Zeref made to utterly wipe everything Erza. I don't care that it's Natsu." He stopped, watching the pinkette beat Acnologia down, fire spewing everywhere. "Look at him. He can't even talk, can't communicate. And we're meant to leave him. No."

Gray raised a hand and covered his heart, closing his eyes. "It won't happen. Ice Heart." He gritted his teeth as ice spread over his heart, covering his chest. He opened his eyes, his once dark blue eyes gone, replaced with empty grey ones.

"What... did you do?" Erza asked slowly, bringing out a spear.

"Used Ice Heart." Gray said simply, his voice deprived of any emotion. "The coldest spell. Used to rid its target of any emotion."

"You removed your emotions?" Erza yelled in shock.

"This is how I will kill E.N.D. With no emotion, I won't hesitate." He charged towards Erza again, who blocked the attack with her spear.

"Lightning Empress Armour!" She re-quipped, slashing her blade. Lightning shot out in all directions, Gray blocking it with his shield.

"You're pissing me off Erza." He muttered.

* * *

Natsu let out a devastating roar, slamming his scaled hand into Acnologia. The beast was battered and bruised, his chest bleeding and wings broken. He staggered to his feet, eyeing Natsu.

"E.N.D." He gasped slowly. "Zeref's most powerful demon. What a threat you are." Natsu glared at the dragon, before launching a stream of fire his way. Acnologia yelling in pain, collapsing to the floor.

"You... Etherious Natsu Dragneel..." He said slowly. "Are... a monster indeed..." Natsu stood above him, fire in his eyes. He raised both hands into the air, before striking Acnologia's head. A colossal explosion rippled across the mountain, smoke blowing everywhere. Once it had clear, Acnologia laid still, eyes empty, with a small smile on his face while Natsu growled above him.

The sound of clapping got Natsu's attention. Turning, he saw Zeref, a bright smile on his face.

"Wonderful." He praised. "Spectacular. Simple perfect." A dark shimmer went over his eyes. "But that wasn't close to what you can do, E.N.D. Here, let me spark it." In a second, Lucy had appeared next to him, struggling against his grip. "Now, you wouldn't want Lucy to get hurt, would you? Huh?"

In a second, Natsu was directly in his face, fist covered in fire. He punched Zeref, sending the mage spiralling towards his castle. The impact released a shockwave, ripping up the ground around him. Lucy fell to the floor, whining in pain. Looking up, she saw Natsu staring at her, eyes glossy.

"N-Natsu?" She groaned. Natsu stared for a moment longer, before shaking his head and leaping after Zeref.

 _I had no clue how do to the Natsu/Acnologia fight, so I just made Natsu beat him quickly. Sorry to anyone looking forward to that. A more detailed fight next chapter!_


	36. Chapter 36

_E.N.D has been awakened and absolutely kicks the crap out of Acnologia. Zeref's strongest demon isn't something to mess around with. However, Zeref isn't Natsu's only problem. Gray has lost his mind too. Can he be blamed though? Reviews and constructive critisicm is welcome. Enjoy!_

Chapter 36

Natsu landed next to the black wizard, who was getting up off the ground.

"Impressive." He smiled. "Even after 400 years, you're just as powerful. Yet you haven't scratched the surface of what you can do."

Natsu didn't listen, but instead hissed at Zeref, fire spewing from his hands.

"Now now, calm down Natsu." Zeref said. "I know you _really_ want to get those hands on me. But did you ever think why?"

Natsu stopped, glaring at Zeref.

"Yeah, didn't think why you aren't currently ripping your friends apart, did you?" Zeref asked. "Well, to tell you the truth, I'd thought I'd use you straight away. Thus, I never implemented you being able to be under my control. Instead, you have free will. Completely. You beating Acnologia? All you. I had nothing to do with that. Just like how I cannot control you currently. Attempting to do that would take a few years, and I really don't have time for that."

Zeref smiled again, an evil glimmer crossing his eyes. "Even so, you'll help me achieve my goal."

Natsu hissed again, before launching himself at Zeref, full body ablaze.

* * *

"Hear that Erza?" Gray barked. "That's E.N.D, going toe-to-toe with Zeref. He can take on Zeref. He needs to be stopped."

"His name is Natsu." Erza countered, panting. She knew Gray was capable of becoming an S-Class wizard like herself, she'd watch him grow since childhood. The only reason he never made it was due to him lacking maturity when it came to fighting. But currently, he was different. Every attack was precise and deadly. Gray didn't hesitate to attack, while Erza couldn't bring herself to go all out.

"Stop this Gray." Erza said slowly. "You'll regret this."

"Ice Heart, remember Erza? I don't feel remorse." Gray spat. Before Erza could react, Gray attacked again. "Ice Devil Zeroth Destruction Bow!"

The arrow soared through the air, striking Erza's side. The Mage grunted before re-quipping into her Pergatory Armour. Her blade clashed with Gray's, sending shockwaves out. She watched his face twist with rage and annoyance, eyes still cold.

"You won't touch Natsu." Erza insisted.

"You can't stop me." Gray said back, pushing harder. Erza slowly began to lose her grip, feet sliding against the dirt.

"S-Stop this Gray." Erza pleaded.

"Ice-Make: Floor!" Gray cried, stamping his foot. The ground around them froze over, causing Erza to slip. Gray struck the falling Erza over the head with the handle of his sword, knocking her out.

"I said, don't get in my way." Gray growled, looking at her body. Sighing, he set of towards the castle, the last place Natsu was seen.

* * *

"So what do we do now?" Gajeel asked irritably.

"We need to get Natsu back." Happy said urgently, his eyes flickering between the dragon slayers.

"You saw what he did, he just battered Acnologia, with ease I might add." Gajeel said. "How are we meant to stop him?"

"We don't." Rouge said, thinking hard. "We just need to calm him down so he'll listen."

"Once again, he went ape against Acnologia," Gajeel growled. "Now he's going against Zeref. We can't _calm him down_."

"We have to try." Wendy said. "Maybe my magic can cure him."

"He's a demon, not cursed." Laxus said sadly. "We can't cure him."

"Well I'm going." Happy declared. "I'm getting my best friend back, no matter what!" He flew down to the ground and headed towards the castle.

* * *

"Get up Lucy." Levy shook Lucy to her senses. She was still on the ground, a little injured after Zeref's attack, and low on magic power after her battle with Cobra.

"Levy?" She moaned. "You're alright?"

"Everyone is." Yukino stated as she came over. "The poison dragon is down, and most Balam Alliance members are defeated."

"Most?" Lucy asked groggily. She looked across the field and saw Bluenote and Tempester still fighting, Gildarts, Lyon, Kagura and Jura struggling against them.

"We, need to help." Lucy panted.

"They're fine." Levy assured her, though her face showed worry.

"Bu-"

"No buts Lucy." Levy said sharply. "You're low on magic power. You need to rest."

"Where's Natsu?" Lucy questioned.

"Natsu... right. He's not himself at the moment Lucy. I'm not sure if we can stop it."

"He's, he's not really E.N.D, is he?"

Levy gave her a worried look. "E.N.D is Zerefs most powerful demon. And he easily beat Acnologia. If he can do that, then..."

"I'm going to talk to him." Lucy said, staggering to her feet.

"Lucy, you can't." Yukino said. "Please, you don't know what he'll do."

"He saved me from Zeref. He's still in there." Lucy hissed. Limping, she headed towards the castle.

* * *

Blow after deadly blow, Natsu went full force against Zeref. The black wizard wasn't fighting back, yet kept blocking Natsu's attack, angering the already enraged demon. Natsu's new found abilities allowed him to fight like never before, able to take flight whenever and slash with his talons. The horns on his head were also a deadly weapon, as well as his tail. He was a living, breathing, fire spewing weapon.

"Wonderful, just wonderful." Zeref cried in joy, "You are better then I ever imagined. You are truely my greatest achievement. But can you take a hit?"

Without hesitation, Zeref yelled "Death Orb!" And launched a spiralling dark orb towards Natsu, which hit him in the chest. The explosion covered him, but Natsu sprung from the smoke and attacked again.

"Good. How about this? Death Pillar!" A dark blast erupted from the ground around Natsu, enveloping him. Once again, Natsu jumped from the spell, seemingly unharmed.

"You really are strong." Zeref praised. His hands were covered in a black mist, eyes going from black to red. "Ok then. Let the fight begin."

 _Yeah, Gray is pretty serious. But Happy and Lucy aren't giving up on saving Natsu. While Natsu... is just a ball of rage. Because... that's how I imagine E.N.D. See you next time!_


	37. Chapter 37

_Natsu and Zeref are going at each other, Gray wants to continue what his father started, and Happy and Lucy wish to save Natsu from E.N.D. So overall, a shitstorm has just blown up. Not exactly how the Fiore Alliance saw this going. Reviews and constructive criticism is welcome. Enjoy!_

Chapter 37

Zeref seemed unfazed by Natsu's attacks, but it was clear he was starting to get tired. On the other hand, Natsu was just as enraged as he was at the beginning of the fight, if not more. Zeref's attacks weren't doing much damage, if any. That plus Natsu's demon abilities, plus his own powerful dragon slayer magic, he looked to be unstoppable.

"You, are putting up a fight, huh Natsu?" Zeref panted, looking a little surprised at how well Natsu was doing. "I guess, I did really well when creating you..."

Natsu could only snarl as a reply. He felt his magic power increasing, his hands itching to get the one man who had caused the world so much pain. Extending his wings, Natsu flew towards Zeref, grabbing him by the throat. He dragged his head along the ground before slamming him into a wall.

"Fire Dragon Roar!" Natsu bellowed, fire erupting from his mouth. The blast struck Zeref, sending the mage flying.

"That was more powerful then I remember." Zeref coughed. Natsu didn't allow him time to recover.

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist." Zeref caught a punch to the stomach, making his cough up blood, before being sent backwards through another wall. The castle shook, rubble dropping from the ceiling.

"Well done Nat- huh?" Zeref stood shocked as lightning rippled around Natsu's body.

"Lightning Flame Dragon Brilliant Flame!" Natsu hurled a massive orb of fire and lightning, which crashed into Zeref. The black wizard spluttered at the attack.

"Duel elements?" He gasped. "I never gave you tha-" Once again he watched with his mouth open and black fire swarmed around Natsu.

"Fire Dragon God Wing Attack!" Black and orange fire swirled from Natsu's arms, engulfing Zeref. The blast forced the wizard into the air, searing his skin.

 _"Dragon God Mode? When did he achieve that?"_ Zeref thought.

Natsu wasn't done however.

"Darkness Phoenix Blade!" Purple and orange fire covered Natsu, before he jumped up and slammed his body into Zeref. Zeref was thrown backwards into the ground, leaving cracks around him.

"W-What was that?" Zeref croaked, struggling to sit up. Looking upwards, he saw Natsu raising his right fist, which was covered by a dragon tattoo.

"Fire Dragon King's Demolition Fist!" Natsu dropped towards Zeref like a boulder, before unleashing a destructive punch. The impact caused a loud bang, before the ground around the two was ripped apart by its force. Flames went everywhere, showing the mountain side, melting the rocks.

* * *

Lucy and Happy could only watch with wide mouths at Natsu's newfound destructive power.

"W-What happened?" Happy asked in fear.

"Natsu did." Lucy gasped. "He started with his dragon slaying magic that he got from Igneel. Then he used Lightning Flame Dragon Slayer magic, something he could do after absorbing Laxus' lightning. Then he used Flame Dragon God Slayer magic, combining god slayer magic from Zancrow and his own magic. After, he used Leo's Dark Regulus flames to enhance his secret art. And finally, he used magic that Igneel gave him as he past away."

"Fire Dragon King Mode." Happy whispered.

"After entering his demon form, Natsu was able to use all of those abilities at will, continuously, to create incredible combos."

"That's... really scary..." Happy said quietly.

"Shhhh!" Lucy hushed him. She pointed through the smoke. "Who's that?"

* * *

Natsu was breathing heavily, his magic dying down. He stood over Zeref's body, which was badly burned, though Natsu could hear him breathing faintly. His focus wasn't on the black wizard though. Instead, it was on a new presence, one which had appeared behind him. Turning quickly, Natsu saw Gray, who had his sword raised.

Natsu narrowed his eyes at him, a growl rumbling in his chest.

"Don't move." Gray ordered. A wisp of fire left Natsu's mouth, although he stayed still. "Make this easy for me Natsu."

"G-G." Natsu struggled to speak. "Gr-Gray?"

"Stay still." Gray said slowly.

"Gray?" Natsu repeated, though his eyes were still narrowed.

"Easy Natsu, this will be quick." Gray slowly approached him, sword aiming at the scaly chest. Natsu growled and stepped back, tail flickering.

"Don't Natsu." Gray barked. Natsu hissed at him. "Fine!"

Gray wildly swung the sword towards Natsu, who raised an arm to block it. Unlike when he battle Zeref however, the blade cut into his scales, making Natsu cry out in pain. Pushing back against the sword, fire was launched at Gray, who ducked beneath it. Ice spears were fired at Natsu, yet were quickly melted.

"You asked for this Natsu." Gray yelled. "Ice-Make: Shield." Gray ran forwards and smacked Natsu with his shield, making the half-demon stumble. Bringing his sword up, he slashed Natsu's arm, causing another cry of pain.

"Lightning Flame Dragon Iron Fist." Natsu easily shattered the shield, leaving Gray defenceless. Natsu ran up and delivered a kick to the man's stomach, making him double up. Lifting his arms, he brought them down onto Gray's back, knocking him to the ground.

Gray groaned before jumping to his feet. "Ice Devil Zeroth Destruction Bow."

"Fire Dragon Roar!" Natsu countered, yet had no luck. The arrow cut through the flames with ease, landing in Natsu's leg. He gritted his teeth as he dropped to one knee, clutching his leg.

"This is why you should've stayed still." Gray hissed. Raising his blade, he looked Natsu right in the eyes.

"Stop!" Gray didn't even sense the blonde nearby, so was shocked when Lucy's body was covering Natsu's.

"L-L-Lucy?" Natsu coughed.

"Lucy?" Gray repeated.

"Stop this Gray." Lucy snapped, tears forming in her eyes.

 _Before you all say there's no way Gray could beat E.N.D, Natsu used a lot of power fighting Zeref. Also Gray has an advantage. Also its a fanfic, so I decide what happens. Makes this more dramatic, right? Oh yeah, Natsu is talking as well. Because... plot?_


	38. Chapter 38

_Story ending at chapter 40! Officially. I think? Maybe? Looking like it. What was happening? Oh yeah, conflict. Reviews and constructive criticism is welcome. Enjoy!_

Chapter 38

Gray stared at Lucy, wide eyes. He hand shook slightly before he retightened his grip on his sword.

"Move Lucy!" He barked harshly. "E.N.D cannot be aloud to roam free."

"He isn't E.N.D!" Lucy shot. "He's Natsu. And you're trying to kill him."

"Lucy, stop." Gray growled menacingly.

"No." Lucy cried back, her tears now cascading down her face. "I won't let you hurt Natsu."

"Erza said that too." Gray said coldly.

"You... you?" Lucy covered her mouth with her hands.

"She's unconscious, not dead." Gray said. "But I'll beat you just like I beat her."

"Don't do this Gray." Lucy pleaded. Gray narrowed his eyes, before leaping back in shock.

Natsu pounced from the ground, lightning swarming him. Landing in front of Gray, he grabbed him by the collar and head-butted him, scorching his forehead.

"Ice-Ma-" Gray started.

"Fire Dragon Flame Elbow!" Natsu roared, striking Gray. Gray spluttered in surprise, before regaining his composer.

"You asked for it!" He yelled, raising his sword again. Natsu huffed off his threat by grabbing the weapon. The blade cut deeply into his hand, but he pushed through the pain and shattered it with his bare hands.

Natsu pulled back his hand and punched Gray in the stomach, causing him to gasp for breath. Without using magic, Natsu repeatedly hit Gray, making him cough and groan.

"Natsu?" Lucy questioned. Happy flew over, hovering nervously by her.

"He isn't _fighting_ in a way." He said. "He's just trying to tire him out."

Gray shook his head and proceeded to hit back, also not using his magic. It became like their regular guild fights, constant punches and kicks being thrown harshly, but none fatal.

"Stand. Down." Gray muttered.

"Gray." Natsu said again, headbutting his rival.

"Ice Devil Coldest Fist!" Gray bellowed, ice covering his hand.

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" Natsu countered, fire covering his. The two slayer magics collided, sending shockwaves out. Lucy huddled over Happy, protecting him from any flying rubble. The smoke cleared and Natsu and Gray stood panting.

"Stop Natsu." Gray groaned, throwing a weak punch.

"Gray." Natsu echoed, throwing a pathetic kick. The two attacks hit, yet none had power behind them.

"Stop, both of you." Lucy pleaded. She ran in between the two, still limping from her battle. "You two are friends. Allies. Accomplices. Family! We're Fairy Tail. Why are you doing this?"

"That's... E.N.D." Gray quivered. "We, need to end him..."

"I'm... not." Natsu scowled back. "Gray... stop."

"Well that was entertaining." A voice said. Turning around, the four saw Zeref, sitting on the cracked ground, watching the argument. "But I'm afraid I cannot allow E.N.D to be defeated. So, it's goodbye Gray." Zeref raised a hand and a black orb appeared.

"Death Or-"

"Fire Dragon God Roar!" Natsu screamed. The blast covered Zeref, stopping him dead.

"N-Natsu." Gray said, voice low. "I... I..."

Natsu looked at him, without saying a word. He just gave a small nod, which Gray returned.

"Yeah, lets get him." Gray smirked. Straightening his stance, he pulled out his sword, and the pair charged towards Zeref.

* * *

"And stay down." Gildarts murmured, staring at Bluenote's body.

"Are you ok dad?" Cana asked, rushing to his side.

"I'm fine." Gildarts panted, leaning on Cana for support. "Lyon? Jura? Kagura?"

"We're fine." Kagura answered, walking away from the fallen Tempester. She sadly looked around the mountain side. Balam Alliance members and their guards were scattered around, unconscious. The Fiore Alliance were huddled in the middle of the area, Wendy and Sherria darting between people, quickly healing their wounds.

"Come on ya big lug." Cana grunted. "Let's get you some help." She heaved Gildarts towards their allies, Lyon, Kagura and Jura limping behind.

"Oh thank Mavis you're safe." Mira sighed, looking at them. "Is that everyone?"

Millianna shook her head. "I haven't seen Erzy-Wrzy anywhere..."

"Gray is gone too." Juvia said sadly.

"Where's Lucy?" Mest asked.

"I last saw her following Natsu towards the castle." Levy replied, looking worried.

"She went after E.N.D?" Lisanna gasped.

"So did Happy." Carla said. "After E.N.D beat Acnologia, Happy flew after him."

"Idiot." Mest shook his head. "That's E.N.D, Zeref's most powerful demon. They're trying to stop him?"

"No." A new voice said. Limping towards them, Erza rested on her sword, blood trickling from her head. "But Gray is?"

"What?" Juvia asked.

"Gray is trying to kill E.N.D." Erza explained. "It was what his father was trying to do. But now that he's gone, Gray is trying to finish it."

"We can't let him do that!" Levy squealed.

"Levy, Juvia, Mira, Wendy, Laxus, you're with me." Erza ordered. "We're going to stop Gr-" Her words were drowned out by a large blast from the castle. Fire and ice went up in the air, walls were knocked down, and angry yells were heard.

"Hurry!" Erza barked.

* * *

"Stay still!" Gray yelled, slashing his sword. Zeref ducked and dodged that attacks, smiling as he did so.

"Fire Dragon Wing Attack!" Natsu launched fire Zeref's way, making him stumble.

"Ice Devil Coldest Fist!" Gray slammed his fist into Zeref's jaw, causing the wizard to spluttered.

 _"This is proving difficult."_ Zeref though, eyes glancing between the two mages. _"Fire and ice cannot work this well together!"_

"Ice-Make: Hammer!" Gray struck Zeref once again. The black wizard spat out blood, not noticing another attack being charged.

"Lightning Flame Dragon Roar!" Natsu screamed.

"Ice-Make: Cannon!"

"Fire Dragon Brilliant Flame!"

"Ice Devil Zeroth Destruction Bow!"

"Fire Dragon God Iron Fist!"

"Ice-Make: Geyser."

"Darkness Phoenix Blade!"

"Ice Devil Zeroth Sword!"

"Fire Dragon King's Roar!"

A cloud of smoke covered Zeref, hiding him from view.

"Think we got him?" Gray panted. Natsu simply shrugged. He lowered his guard slightly, but raised them instantly after he heard a chuckled from the smoke.

"Very impressive." Zeref smirked, walking out of the smoke. He was injured, one side of his face covered by a red burn, while his shoulder was covered in ice. "Very impressive indeed. I see it now. E.N.D's power comes from rage, and also his friendships. You, Gray Fullbuster, have truly shown me what E.N.D can do."

"Shut up!" Natsu roared, slamming his fist against Zeref. "I'm done with all of your crap Zeref. You stop here!" He grabbed the mage by the collar and threw him through a castle wall, finally knocking down the whole building. "Fire Dragon Brilliant Flame!" A ball of fire followed Zeref, striking him with a large bang.

"Nice throw." Gray grinned. It quickly faded once Zeref walked out of the fire like it was nothing.

"It... Didn't do anything..." Natsu gasped.

"H... how?" Gray asked. "We threw everything we had at him. N-Natsu, shoot fire at him!"

"What do you think I just did!" Natsu snapped. "I just launched my biggest fireball ever, it did nothing."

"Sad it's ending this way." Zeref sighed. From magic itself, Zeref produced a dark spear. It soared through the air and penetrated Gray's right shoulder, blood spurting from the attack.

"Gray." Natsu cried, rushing to his side. Gray gripped the hole in his should, panting heavily.

"I'm... I'm good." He breathed. Tensing his should, ice began to form over the wound. "Besides, devil slayers aren't badly affected by this stuff." Slowly standing, he glared at Zeref. Crossing the distance between them, he delivered a kick to Zeref's chest, before slamming his head against the black wizard. Zeref stumbled, blood trickling from his nose.

"Of course..." Natsu slapped his own head. "Zeref! Strongest mage. He isn't affected by magic. So..." Natsu ran over to the off balance Zeref and struck his jaw. "We'll beat you the old fashion way!"

In an instant, Gray and Natsu were off, lashing out again and again at Zeref, every punch or kick precise and fatal. Zeref was too stunned by their realisation that he didn't even have time to block any attacks. Again and again he was forced backwards by the two rivals, all while he felt their magic power increase.

 _"Bad!"_ Zeref thought, as Natsu's and Gray's magic continued to build. _"If they don't release this magic soon, the blast will destroy everything!"_

"You. Will not. Hurt. Anyone. Again." Natsu grunted between punches.

"The. Balam Alliance. Is. Done. You've. Lost." Gray snarled. The attacks were merciless, Zeref being constantly battered. The two have had practise over the years, due to Makarov not allowing magic inside the guild hall, they've settled differences with basic fighting. Now they were pros, and for once in his life, Zeref was scared.

"Let's finish this Natsu." Gray barked. Natsu smiles back. Their magic reaching its peak, blasts of fire and ice erupted into the sky, covering the heavens. The pair stood side by side, a ball of fire and ice mixing between them.

"Unison Raid!" The two mages yelled. Zeref barely had enough energy to stand, let alone block the attack. He took one last breath before accepting his fate, a small smile flickering on his face.

"Chaos Of The Two Rivals!" Natsu and Gray launched and fierce blast of ice and fire, which ripped through the ground as it headed towards Zeref. The explosion was enormous, tearing down most of the castle, leaving a giant crater in the middle.

 _I'm glad I changed that up. This chapter was originally going to end after Natsu's last attack, but I added to make this final fight longer. Story ending at chapter 40!_


	39. Chapter 39

_Natsu and Gray went full force against Zeref last chapter. But was it enough? Reviews and constructive criticism is welcome. Enjoy!_

Chapter 39

Natsu and Gray stood next to each other, panting heavily. Their magic died down as they watched smoke billow from the crater they had just made.

"Is he... down?" Gray asked between gasps. He looked at the pinkette, who just shrugged. The two turned around to find Levy, Juvia, Erza, Laxus, Mira and Wendy standing behind them, looking confused and scared.

"Gray." Erza seethed, glaring at the man. Gray shot another look at Natsu before raising his hands.

"It's over Erza." He replied, avoiding eye-contact. Next to him, Natsu had begun walking towards the crater, peering inside.

"It's over." He repeated, turning back to the group. A few of them quivered at his scaly body, looking nervously at his large wings, his flickering tail and his dragon like eyes.

All expect one. Lucy confidently walked towards Natsu, stopping in front of the mage before wrapping her arms around him in a big hug.

"Natsu?" She whispered into his ear. "You there?"

"I'm here Lucy." Natsu answered back, putting his arms around her waist. "Don't worry. Zeref didn't have control of me."

"Is he..." Lucy's voice trailed off.

"Gone." The simple reply came. Natsu pulled away from the hug and gave her a fanged grin. Taking a deep breathe, he relaxed his body. His black scales faded from view, his eyes becoming normal. His wings and tail retracted back into his body, and his talon like feet and hands turned back into how they were, horns retracting into his head.

"You, you're normal." Lucy gasped.

"Like I said, Zeref couldn't control me." Natsu smirked. "I just needed some time to figure out how to change back."

"How is everyone?" Natsu asked Erza, who had Gray's arms locked behind his back.

"Mostly fine." She said. "But... two casualties. Sting and Warrod. They're gone."

Natsu blinked back tears before looking at Lucy again, giving her a watery smile.

"At least you made it."

* * *

"Natsu!" Lisanna cried as the group returned. Natsu gave a weak smile, then looked at the beaten Master Makarov, face serious.

"Warrod?" He asked. Makarov shook his head.

"Zeref?" The old man asked back.

"Gone. For good." Natsu said. The master gave a small nod, before turning to the silent Alliance.

Raising his hand, he yelled. "We are victorious!"

The Alliance erupted with cheers, shooting magic off it the sky. As if being pushed back by the light, the dark clouds faded, and a bright sky swept over the mountain side. No one noticed a figure sitting alone on a rock, arms still locked behind his back.

* * *

Back in the council hall, Master Makarov, Master Bob, and Master Ooba were standing in front of the Fiore Alliance, along side Michello and Yajima, Princess Hisui and the King.

"Fiore Alliance!" The King boomed, spreading his arms wide. "On behalf of the whole kingdom of Fiore, we thank you. You challenged a threat we could never see coming, and wiped our enemies from our land."

"It came with a cost." Natsu mumbled.

The King sighed in agreement. "Indeed it did. May those lost rest knowing their mission was complete."

The Alliance looked towards an open spot in the room. Where Sabertooth was meant to be.

* * *

"Rouge?" Yukino asked softly.

"I-I'm fine." Rouge stated, although his tears said otherwise. Turning away from the gravestone in front of him, he looked at his guild mates.

"Sabertooth." He said loudly. "Today, we lost someone. A member. A friend. A part of out family. Sting Eucliffe passed at the hands of two dragons, going in the most noble way possible. By sacrificing himself to save me. Something I didn't expect. Although Sting may have fallen, he isn't gone. The guild he lead is still here, the family he created is still here. His magic, lives within not just me, but us. We will not let him die in vain. Sting will be remembered as the White Dragon Slayer, Leader of Sabertooth, Strongest of the Twin Dragon Slayers. He will be remembered as one of us. And I promise, to carry on leading this guild the way he imagined it."

"And we will continue to improve for his sake." Yukino smiled, tears forming in her own eyes.

"He'll rest easy know our mission was a success." Minerva said.

"Indeed he will." Rouge nodded.

* * *

"Master Makarov?" Yajima said.

"Hmmm?" The old man looked at him.

"Well, we were wondering..." Yajima looked at Michello, who just nodded. "We were wondering if you'd like to take the title as The Fourth God of Ishgar?"

"Me?" The master asked in shock.

"Yes." Michello murmured. "You already have the title as Wizard Saint."

"Why, I, I'd be honoured." The master bowed to the two, who smiled happily at him.

"Fiore Alliance." Princess Hisui said loudly. "This doesn't mean your duty of guarding Fiore has ended. New villains _will_ arise, and we ask that you'd help us again when the time comes for it."

"We will." Erza nodded.

"Indeed." Ichiya smiled.

"Of course." Kagura nodded curtly.

"What else would we do?" Lyon joked.

Natsu grinned as he raised his hand in the signature Fairy Tail pose. "I hereby declare that if anyone tries to take over Fiore we'll burn them to a crisp!"

"YEAH!" The Alliance roared back.

 _Final chapter next! Super excited to finish this, thanks to everyone who stayed with me so far! I also have a oneshot coming up on Christmas Day!_


	40. Chapter 40

_Let's finish this._

Chapter 40

The Fairy Tail guild got back to their home, instantly being welcomed by the ones they left behind.

"You're back!" Wakaba cried happily. "We were beginning to worry!"

"I'm so glad you're safe." Macao whimpered, almost squeezing his son to death.

"Dad, I said I'll be fine." Romeo gasped, struggling to breathe.

"I bet you did really well."

"He did." Carla said, flying up to the pair. "He took one a member of Tartaros by himself and won to save Wendy."

"That a boy Romeo!" Macao grinned, ruffling his son's hair. "Good way to get her to like you!"

"Dad!" Romeo shouted.

"Um..." The two turned to find a pink Wendy, nervously looking at Romeo.

"Great..." Romeo sighed, also turning pink.

On the other side of the hall, next to the bar, Mira was happily looking around the place.

"I hope nothing bad happened while we were gone." She said to Erza.

"It looks fine." Erza shrugged. "I'm just wondering what's going to happen next." She turned her attention to the man on the stool. "Master?"

"I know." Makarov sighed. Standing on the bar, he yelled into the crowd.

"Gray!" The ice-make wizard looked over. Silence fell over the guild.

The master sighed again. "I can't believe you... Of all people. Gray, our guild is family. A family we promise never to hurt. A family we promise to protect. That's what our emblem means. That's how Fairy Tail has gotten this far. And so, with great pain, I must ask you to remove your emblem and leave our guild."

Cries of annoyance as heads flickered between Makarov and Gray, who had his head hung in shame.

"Believe me Gray, it pains me most." Makarov said, tears forming in his eyes. "I've watched you grow from a boy into the man you are. But you know the rules. What you did was worst then Laxus, meaning an instant removal. Gray, please."

"Why!" Natsu snapped, standing up.

"Stop Natsu..." Gray said quietly.

"Don't you dare remove him Gramps!" Natsu yelled, fire already swirling around him. "I don't care what he did. He's family. We won't let him leave."

"Natsu!" Makarov boomed. "Stop. Gray committed the worst offense. He attempted to end another guild members life. You expect me to let him stay here? No matter what, you're still E.N.D. Yes, you can control it. But Gray's father's single mission was to destroy you. And he passed that one to Gray. Who is to say he won't try again."

"I am!" Natsu barked.

"I said stop Natsu." Gray said louder, lifting his head.

"Fine!" Natsu stamped his foot, causing rubble to drop from the ceiling. "If Gray goes, so do I!"

"Natsu..." Makarov said dangerously.

"Don't think you can break our family over a mistake." Natsu hissed. "We've lost Laxus once. We've lost Mystogen. Half our guild was lost for seven years on an island. Gray has tried to take his life once before. We've just lost a founding member of our guild. Fairy Tail has been through enough. I won't let it get worse."

"This isn't up for debate Natsu." Makarov bellowed. "As guild leader, Gray Fullbuster, you are removed from Fairy Tail."

"I will leave too!" A voice shouted. Juvia was on her feet, tears pouring down her face.

"And me!" Wendy was next to her, also watery eyed.

"Wendy... Juvia..." Makarov growled. They weren't the only ones. One by one, guild members got to their feet and announced that they were leaving the guild along with Gray, Natsu at the front.

"Guys..." Gray said slowly, unable to hold back tears.

Everyone was on their feet expect Erza, who was still next to the master.

"You have to say," She smirked. "Fairy Tail has a strong bond." And with that, she walked over towards the others, facing Makarov with a watery smile.

"You brats..." Makarov muttered. "Always making things hard."

"If Gray get's kicked from the guild, will you all leave?" He asked them.

"In a heartbeat." Lucy answered.

Makarov sighed. "Fine. You brats win. Gray, you may stay. But!" He roared before everyone started celebrating. "You must receive punishment for what you did."

"W-What is it?" Gray asked, swallowing thickly.

"I will decide later." Makarov grumbled. "But for now, we must celebrate our victory over the Balam Alliance. Everyone party hard." Makarov jumped down from the bar and headed up to his office.

"You heard the man!" Natsu yelled. "LET'S PARTY!"

* * *

"Expect that?" She asked him. Zeref faintly smiled, barely breathing.

"No." He replied simply.

"Fairy Tail isn't one to cross, are they?" Mavis asked.

"Indeed. Natsu, all of them, are strong." Zeref answered. He couldn't move. Over 400 years of energy and black magic was fading, his body becoming weak. "I'm... I'm glad."

"You got your wish." Mavis smiled.

"Indeed." Zeref repeated. "I... am finally free. All of my crimes, all of the destruction, everyone I killed. It's all over."

"Yes. I guess you did do a lot of damage." Mavis glared at his pale body.

"I finally got what I deserve." Zeref smiled weakly. He felt the last of his magic go, and his eyes closed. "Goodbye Fiore. Mavis..."

"Goodbye, Black Wizard Zeref."

 _You expected Gray to get away with that? No. Sorry for scaring everyone who thought he would be kicked. But with that, I'd like to announce that Fiore Alliance is officially over. 40 chapters. And damn did I have fun writing this. I really hope you enjoyed. This plan_ was _to have everyone end up in a relationship, but that ended up being too big a task for me. So it turned into a war._

 _Thank you all so much for reading Fiore Alliance, the next fanfics I am writing will be The New Tournament_ _and Recall. Another Fairy Tail and my first Overwatch one. ALSO I am doing a remastered version of Academy. Yeah, I'll be re-writing all of my Fiore Academy chapters so they are even better, so be sure to check that out!_

 _Remastered versions of Fiore Academy will start being uploaded on the 7th of January, a whole year after the first chapter was posted. After that, one will go up every week! Recall has already started, and I plan to post chapter one of The New Tournament on the 20th of January!_

 _Guys, review and tell me what you think, and I'll see you in 2018 - Afro_


End file.
